Underneath It All
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Racey : Il l'avait aimé autant qu'il puisse se souvenir...Juste un problème...ce mec était hétéro. Avertissements: UA, yaoi, viol, violence, injures.
1. Chapter 1: Héros

**Underneath it all**

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey qui a fait du bon boulot…Du très bon boulot ! J'ai voulu partager cette histoire avec vous, français, qui êtes frustrés de ne pas comprendre les fics anglaises (enfin je pense) et je la publie ici–avec l'autorisation de l'auteur bien entendu- traduite. Mon métier n'est pas traductrice donc il est possible qu'il reste des erreurs de syntaxe par exemple, ou des expressions.

Les paroles du début appartiennent au groupe Skillet

**CHAPITRE 1: Héros**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_-Skillet-_

XOXOXOXO

_1ère année_

_Octobre 2007_

_Université de Karakura_

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait un point de côté et ses poumons étaient en feu. _Putain, depuis combien de temps était-il en train de courir ?_ Il courait à travers le terrain du campus, trébuchant sur l'herbe. Normalement, il ne courrait pas, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop cette fois.

« Aaah….haah…haah ! » Son souffle était en train de devenir de plus en plus court.

C'était mauvais. _A ce rythme, ils l'attraperont et…Bon dieu, son estomac se noua à cette pensée_. Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline le stimula à avancer plus vite. Mais alors qu'il passait l'angle du dernier bâtiment du campus, il se heurta sur ce qui sembla être un mur et tomba à la renverse.

« Ahh, putain ! » glapit-il en se frottant le nez. Il releva les yeux pour savoir dans quoi il s'était heurté.

_Oh, merde, non. Putain_ ! Son cœur commença à s'emballer lorsqu'il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Si ce type était là, ça voulait dire que…

« Eh bien, eh bien, si c'n'est pas une jolie p'tite strawberry* ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ici aussi tard, princesse? »

« Va te faire foutre ! » grogna Ichigo, les yeux rivés au sol et commençant à s'éloigner de l'homme qui s'avançait.

Même pas 2 mètres plus loin, il se heurta à quelqu'un qui s'était positionné derrière lui. S'arrêtant au milieu d'un pas, il serra les dents et essaya de se tirer par le bas. Bondissant sur sa gauche, il rentra presque dans une mince jeune femme aux cheveux noirs portant une menaçante batte en aluminium sur son épaule droite.

Ichigo ravala l'énorme boule qu'il avait dans la gorge pendant qu'il regardait à sa droite pour constater qu'il était bel et bien entouré et qu'il allait probablement mourir ce soir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant que les quatre antagonistes se resserraient de tous les côtés autour de lui et que les autres poursuivants restèrent derrière. _Putain de merde ! Ce n'était pas juste !_

Soudain, l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui avait parlé au début, se pencha en avant et attrapa brutalement les cheveux Ichigo, tirant sa tête en arrière comme s'il voulait lui arracher les cheveux par la racine.

« Maintenant dis-moi par quel miracle pensais-tu pouvoir nous échapper, hmm ? » souffla l'homme à l'oreille du rouquin.

« Renji, n'oublie pas mon tour cette fois s'il-te-plait, pleurnicha la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs

« Ouais, d'accord Rukia. En plus, il y en a assez pour nous tous. »

« Pou…pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça !? demanda Ichigo à travers ses dents serrées. Putain, ce con lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête. « Je ne vous ait jamais fait quoique ce soit. »

« Ouais, mais on n'aime pas les petites tapettes comme toi, » cria un homme chauve sur la droite.

« C'est pour ça ? Parce que je suis gay ? C'est pathétique ! Il y a plein de gay en plus de moi mais pour vous, je dois être le seul à me faire démolir ! Je ne suis pas honteux de ce que je suis alors qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à prouver ? » cria Ichigo, en colère. _C'était toujours la même chose_ !

Soudainement, Ichigo se plia en deux à cause du rapide coup à l'estomac que lui porta la fille aux cheveux noirs, Rukia, avec sa batte d'aluminium. Haletant et toussant, il s'effondra entièrement sur le sol, serrant son ventre d'où sortait une douleur lancinante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rukia ? » demanda Renji.

« Arrête avec ton bavardage et commençons le tabassage ! »

« Rukia a raison, Renji. La sécurité du campus sera bientôt là, » annonça un homme blond.

« Tch, okay ! » Renji grogna et abattit son pied dans le visage d'Ichigo.

Les larmes descendaient allègrement de ses joues pour se perdre en dessous de son menton mais Ichigo n'essayait même pas de les arrêter. Il allait mourir simplement à cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Il ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'il préférait les hommes plutôt que des femmes mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces sales types le retrouvent dans l'université pour continuer à lui infliger leurs tortures impitoyables.

Ichigo se protégea la tête contre la pluie de coups. Il sentait le sang glisser de sa bouche et de son nez et de quelque part au-dessus de son œil gauche. _Merde, ils essayaient vraiment de le tuer !_ Protégeant toujours sa tête avec son bras gauche qui s'engourdissait, il essaya de ramper avec son bras droit, mais quelqu'un lui écrasa les doigts. Ichigo sentit son majeur ainsi que son anneau se briser avant de hurler et crier désespérément.

« A L'AIDE ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE PUTAIN ! »

« Je pense que vous devriez laisser le gamin s'en aller, » annonça calmement une voix grave.

Ichigo voulut pousser un cri de joie lorsque les coups cessèrent et que ses tourmenteurs se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix autoritaire. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque que le moindre bruit qu'il émettrait ferait de nouveau pleuvoir sur lui les assauts répétés des coups et il n'était pas un imbécile.

Pour essayer de distinguer son sauveur, il plissa son œil droit car le gauche était gonflé. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. _Etait-ce possible ? Il ne pouvait pas être… ? Mais pourquoi l'étudiant le plus populaire de l'université l'aurait aidé, lui, la tapette dont la réputation le précédait depuis le lycée ?_

Ichigo ne dit plus rien et les antagonistes l'entourant considérèrent l'homme devant eux. Renji sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'fais croire qu'on va t'écouter hein ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Eh bien, tu n'veux surement pas que je te brise ta putain de bite, » répondit le sauveur. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent_. Etait-ce ce mec, pour de vrai ?_

« AHAHAHAHA ! T'es un drôle de connard pas vrai ? » s'écria l'homme. Ichigo regarda son sauveur cracher à sa droite avant d'atteindre l'arrière de son dos avec sa main gauche et de prendre un étincelant pistolet Desert Eagle.50.

« Je vais le redire encore une fois avant de vous trouer. Laissez. Le. Gamin. Partir. »

« Merde ! Il a un putain de revolver ! J'me casse d'ici, » Ichigo entendit de nombreuses autres voix exprimer leur consentement avec la première.

« Okay ! On l'aura bien une prochaine fois ! Tu s'ras pas toujours là ! » Renji grogna avant de donner un dernier coup de pied à Ichigo et rejoignit ses amis.

Ichigo était toujours allongé sur un côté lorsque le visage de celui qu'il admirait à distance depuis des années s'approcha soudainement de lui, ses yeux saphir brillaient intensément.

« Bordel, pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça, gamin ? »La voix grave de l'homme l'enveloppa comme un baume apaisant. Ichigo ouvrit ses lèvres pour dire trois mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Je suis gay. »

XOXOXOXO

_Fichu professeur_ ! Cet homme voulait l'enterrer avec tous ces devoirs, le faisant rester plus tard que d'habitude dans la librairie du campus. Heureusement, c'était sa dernière année. Comme ça, il pourra se débarrasser de toute cette merde.

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, il glissa sa main derrière son dos pour vérifier son arme, se satisfaisant lui-même quand ses doigts touchèrent le métal froid caché sous sa chemise noire déboutonnée. Il passa, ensuite, sa main dans sa poche de pantalon pour atteindre son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Il prit son briquet dans la même poche, alluma sa clope, inhala et exhala profondément. _C'était bon._

Il trouva un banc près du bâtiment de sciences et il s'y accroupit pour savourer sa cigarette avant d'aller prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Remontant son sac à dos sur son épaule droite et soupira fortement.

_Putain, il aurait encore à parler à Cirucci une fois qu'il sera rentré dans son appartement_. Il savait qu'elle allait insister à son arrivée, mais elle était vraiment idiote si elle pensait qu'il ignorait ses « activités extra-scolaires ». Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle baisait avec Ilforte. Il rit intérieurement pendant qu'il inhala le reste de sa cigarette avant de se débarrasser du mégot par terre.

Soudain, une tête orange et un son de bagarre retentit près du bâtiment de science. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. _Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce bordel_ ? La curiosité sera probablement la cause de sa mort un de ses jours, mais il avait Pantera donc ça devrait aller.

Il se redressa lentement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une grande quantité de personnes rassemblées près d'un côté du bâtiment. Certains avaient un sourire narquois, d'autres étaient renfrognées et d'autres encore étaient sans expressions. _Que se passait-il ?_ Il se glissa jusqu'au coin du bâtiment pour voir quatre personnes entourer une tête rousse familière. _Où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu ?_

Le gamin semblait terrifié par les personnes l'entourant. Puis, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une des quatre personnes –avec des cheveux rouges et des tatouages- saisir le gamin par les cheveux. Quelques mots furent échangés puis une fille frappa le rouquin avec sa batte. Il regarda la scène avec dégoût lorsque les quatre personnes commencèrent à battre le gamin impitoyablement. _Ouais, trop c'était trop._

Il marcha en avant avec confiance et, pour une certaine raison, son estomac se noua au son du cri de désespoir du gamin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces bâtards essayaient de le tuer mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il n'était pas une mauviette qui ne comptait que sur son flingue, il pouvait aussi se battre, et plutôt bien. Cela lui venait du fait qu'il était devenu fatigué d'être accosté tout le temps à cause de ses regards ou par des idiots qui essayaient de l'intimider par leur nombre. Alors, époussetant la vielle arme de son père, il s'était entraîné à tirer. Maintenant, Pantera venait souvent dans sa main lorsque des choses comme ça arrivaient.

« Je pense que vous devriez laisser le gamin s'en aller, » dit-il, coupant net l'écœurant son de la chair battue.

_Au moins, ça les aura arrêtés_. Ils le regardèrent avec un amusement évident mais il ne fut pas intimidé. Un de ces idiots lui posa une question qui faillit le faire éclater de rire.

« Eh bien, tu n'veux surement pas que je te brise ton putain de pénis, » répondit-il.

Certains gars commencèrent à brailler. Fatigué de cette connerie, il saisit la poignée de Pantera de sous sa chemise et la sortit de son pantalon avant de la pointer dans la direction de ce groupe de trous du cul.

« Je vais le redire encore une fois avant de vous trouer. Laissez. Le. Gamin. Partir. »

Le tatoué aux cheveux rouges conversa encore un peu avec son groupe puis donna un dernier coup de pied au rouquin avant d'abandonner. L'homme attendit qu'ils soient partis puis il vérifia si le gamin était toujours vivant.

Il s'en approcha lentement, la colère le déchirant avec ce qu'il voyait. _Putain de merde_. Il cacha Pantera avant de s'accroupir auprès du jeune roux. Un œil brun et trouble le regarda avec gratitude.

« Bordel, pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça, gamin ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne fut absolument pas préparé pour la réponse qu'il lui donna. Le gamin avait entrouvert ses lèvres et avait chuchoté.

« Je suis gay. »

Il observa, impuissant, le rouquin tomber dans l'inconscience. _Oh merde ! Il devait amener le gamin dans un hôpital ou quelque chose dans le genre._ Le rouquin était plutôt petit pour son âge 175 cm pour 72 kilogrammes. Comparé à ses 190 cm pour 85 kilogrammes, c'était rien.

Il souleva aisément le jeune dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas trop le bousculer puis le ramena vivement à sa voiture. _Ne meurs pas, gamin !_

* * *

*Je l'ai laissé en anglais car la mignonne petite fraise ça fait con.

note de la traductrice: Voilà, si jamais vous voulez lire la fic en anglais, demandez moi.


	2. Chapter 2: Histoire

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Histoire**

_XOXOXOXO_

_2ème année_

_Collège_

_Avril 2002_

_L'air était doux, une légère rosée recouvrait les voitures garées dans la rue. Il était 7 :30 du matin et Ichigo était extrêmement excité. C'était son premier jour dans ce collège après tout et il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir ses amis._

_Il se pressa en bas de la rue, vers son école, sa respiration devenait rapide. Il ajusta son sac-à-dos et tira les manches courtes de son uniforme. Yuzu avait commenté qu'Ichigo avait finalement grandi car sa chemise était en train de devenir trop petite. Riant de lui-même, il accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut les deux larges immeubles blancs qui abritaient les classes._

_Ichigo n'aimait pas nécessairement l'école en elle-même bien qu'il obtenait d'assez bonnes notes, il aimait juste y aller pour voir ses amis. Ils s'amusaient toujours énormément._

_Il se précipita dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où tout le monde avait consenti de se rendre en attendant l'arrivée de chacun. Ichigo remarqua Renji en premier, ce qui ne fut pas difficile en considérant la taille et les cheveux rouges du garçon. Derrière lui se tenaient Rukia et Inoue. Il ne voyait pas encore Ishida et Chad mais il était sûr qu'ils seraient là, en particulier Ishida vu qu'il était un génie._

_« Hey! » salua Ichigo en approchant du groupe. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction et lui sourirent chaleureusement en retournant son salut._

_« Kurosaki-kun ! » s'enthousiasma Inoue._

_« Yo, Strawberry ! » s'écria Renji avec vigueur ce qui exaspéra Rukia._

_« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi bruyant, imbécile ? » grogna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Hey, Ichigo. »_

_« Quoi de neuf ? Où sont Chad et Ishida ? » demanda Ichigo en jetant un regard aux alentours._

_« Sais pas, mais quat'z'yeux ne manquera certainement pas son premier jour de classe. » commenta Renji en ajustant sa queue de cheval._

_Ils rirent tous et, pendant qu'ils restèrent debout en attendant la sonnerie signalant le début des cours, Ichigo regarda les autres étudiants. Il prit note de ceux qui avaient l'air plus vieux._

_Ses yeux atterrirent alors sur un jeune homme plus vieux avec des cheveux bleus et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était assez musclé et sa foulée était assurée et confiante. Ichigo sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale pendant qu'il regardait ce jeune homme marcher vers le bâtiment du lycée. Il discutait et rigolait avec deux autres gars plus âgés, l'un grand et fin, l'autre petit et menu. Le sourire du jeune aux cheveux bleus laissait entrevoir des dents blanches qui fit de nouveau frissonner Ichigo._

_Le rouquin n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça en regardant quelqu'un. C'était un sentiment étrange et inconfortable alors il décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement, Ishida, Chad et l'autre amie d'Ichigo, Tatsuki, approchèrent le groupe au moment où la cloche sonna. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leurs classes respectives._

XOXOXOXO

_2ème année_

_Collège_

_Juillet 2002_

_Vacances d'été_

_Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue et Ishida avaient décidé d'aller à la plage un samedi matin pendant les vacances d'Eté. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre car il n'y avait pas été depuis ses 6 ans même s'il adorait nager. Il était plutôt bon en plus._

_Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à la plage au lieu d'y aller ensemble. Avec agitation, Ichigo emballa sa serviette et un ensemble supplémentaire de vêtements dans son sac avant de se rappeler qu'il fallait également apporter de la nourriture. Il se prépara deux sandwichs qu'il cala dans sa serviette._

_« 'Pa ! t'es prêt ? » hurla Ichigo du bas des escaliers. Il portait un short de bain vert, une chemise blanche sans manches ainsi qu'une paire de tongs._

_« Oui, mon fils adoré ! » s'exclama son père en essayant de se jeter sur lui._

_Ichigo fronça les sourcils, donna un coup de coude à son père qui s'étala par terre puis l'enjamba pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut étonné de voir Renji qui semblait prêt à sonner._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le rouquin._

_« Uh…Je peux faire mon clochard et partir avec toi et ton père ? »_

_Ichigo haussa nonchalamment les épaules._

_« Okay, ça le dérangera pas. HEY! On y va le vieux ! » Il poussa son père devant._

_« Je vieeeeens, Ichigo ! » déclara vigoureusement Isshin pendant qu'ils sortaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers un mimi van vert._

_Après un long voyage entièrement animé par Isshin chantant « Old MacDonald » et « 99 bottles of beer* », Ichigo fut excité d'atteindre enfin leur destination. Il sauta du van et, après un au revoir au vieux, lui et Renji coururent vers la plage._

_Renji fut le premier à remarquer leurs amis, ils ralentirent et commencèrent à marcher. Ichigo s'installa à côté de Chad et déploya sa serviette avec un motif de fraise ce qui fit soulever le sourcil visible de son ami silencieux. Ichigo rougit, haussa les épaules puis sourit._

_« Yuzu me l'a offerte donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'utiliser… »_

_Chad hocha la tête et Ichigo continua de s'installer. Une fois que sa serviette fut déployée selon son souhait, il se déshabilla, tirant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et enleva ses tongs._

_« Tu vas aller dans l'eau, Ichigo ? » demanda Chad._

_« Putain, ouais ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama le jeune homme et ils se dirigèrent vers le littoral._

_Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser longtemps. Renji le défia pour des courses, perdant à chaque fois pendant que Chad flottait sereinement sur le dos. Rukia, Tatsuki et Inoue jouaient au beach volley, riant tout le temps. Ishida ne trempa même pas le bout de son orteil dans l'eau, préférant travailler sur son projet de couture._

_Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Enfin plutôt que « fin », pause était mieux adapté dans le cas d'Ichigo. Il avait faim et ne pouvait plus ignorer le monstre qui protestait bruyamment dans son ventre. Il partit vers sa serviette pendant que son esprit délirait sur le goût de ses sandwichs mais avant qu'il ne puisse les saisir, quelque chose de très solide le frappa à l'arrière du crâne et le projeta au sol. Fronçant les sourcils, il plissa les yeux et mis sa main en visière pour bloquer le soleil. Il regarda ce qui l'avait frappé et élargit ses yeux d'une manière presque comique._

_« Désolé pour ça, gamin, » dit une voix grave. C'était le type aux cheveux bleu qu'Ichigo avait remarqué en début d'année._

_« C…C'est bon, » bégaya Ichigo. Le plus vieux tendit sa main pour aider le rouquin à se redresser. Le contact corporel fit frissonner Ichigo. « Merci. »_

_Le jeune homme s'affaissa sur sa serviette, mais une fois installé, il ne put arrêter de regarder le jeune aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier portait un short de bain bleu et blanc qui descendait sur ses hanches. Même pendant qu'il grignotait son sandwich, l'esprit du rouquin était focalisé sur l'homme en train de jouer avec plusieurs autres jeunes incluant les deux types qu'Ichigo avait remarqué avant._

_Le jeune était magnifique. Son corps musclé luisait d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et ses cheveux bleus étaient plaqués sur sa tête, apprivoisés pour l'instant par la sueur ou l'eau, Ichigo ne pouvait pas le dire. Il était gracieux, fort et rapide et le rouquin était stupéfié, pour ne pas dire déconcerté, par ce qu'il pensait, en laissant de côté son sentiment._

_Pourquoi cet étudiant lui donnait la chair de poule et des frissons le long de son dos. L'immense sourire diabolique du garçon produisait également d'étranges choses au corps d'Ichigo, particulièrement dans l'aine. Il déglutit. _

XOXOXOXO

_3ème année_

_Collège_

_Mai 2003_

_Pour Ichigo, l'école commençait à précipiter le mouvement et devenait plus dure mais il était toujours confus. Depuis cette journée à la plage pendant sa seconde année de collège, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus et quand il le croisait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder. Il était déconcerté mais il ne voulait parler à personne de son étrange obsession envers ce type par crainte d'être raillé ou méprisé._

_Ichigo apprit que l'étudiant se nommait Grimmjow Jaggerjack et qu'il était actuellement dans sa troisième année de lycée. Il était dans un club de football américain et était le premier de sa classe. Ces informations lui furent données par un gars, Shinji Hirako, qui était également en troisième année. Shinji était assez drôle était gay aussi. Il apprit au rouquin que seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de ce fait car il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée._

_« Comprends moi bien, je ne suis pas honteux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'ai juste pas confiance en beaucoup de monde, » expliqua-t-il._

_Ichigo continuait de regarder Grimmjow à distance, réalisant avec une effrayante clarté que ce qu'il faisait était au-delà d'un simple intérêt amical et qu'il s'enfonçait dans un territoire obscur de…quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaitre._

_Malheureusement, devenir ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi perceptif et direct que Shinji faisait le « pas prêt à reconnaitre » un peu difficile. Lui et Ichigo avaient été cherchés à manger lorsqu'il découvrit Grimmjow marchant vers eux, la tête baissée et les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Shinji poussa « accidentellement » Ichigo dans le pauvre et pas méfiant jeune homme._

_Ils finirent sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de sacs. Ichigo était allongé sur lui. Grimmjow eut une mine renfrognée avant de reconnaitre le jeune homme. Il ôta ses écouteurs._

_« Tu devrais vraiment regarder où tu marches, gamin, » sa voix profonde gronda dans la poitrine d'Ichigo. Rougissant brutalement quand il réalisa qu'il fixait la bouche de Grimmjow lorsqu'il parlait, il se poussa loin de lui, laissant le plus vieux se redresser._

_Ichigo évita son regard et grinça des dents, maudissant intérieurement Shinji jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'enfer. Pourquoi ce connard de blond avait fait ça ? Maintenant, il était carrément embarrassé et n'avait aucune idée de comment reprendre la situation en main. Et pas seulement ça, il devait aussi discuter du fait qu'il avait aimé être au-dessus de Grimmjow, se plongeant dans ses yeux bleus comme l'océan et sur ses lèvres. Avoir ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent…Aww, bon sang._

_Ichigo jeta un bref regard à Grimmjow du coin de l'œil pour constater que ce dernier l'observait avec amusement. Soudainement, une large main ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d'être rapidement retirée lorsque Grimmjow se releva et mis ses écouteurs à l'arrière de sa tête._

_Ichigo regarda Grimmjow partit calmement, les mains dans les poches comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis, le rouquin chercha Shinji, la rancune tenace dans son esprit, se demandant où le blond avait_ _disparu. Comme par magie, Shinji apparut à ses côtés, avec un immense sourire. Il entoura de son bras les épaules d'Ichigo._

_« Ichi, mon ami, bienvenue au club, » dit-il._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ichigo, toujours irrité. Mais le sourire de Shinji s'élargit encore._

_« T'es gay. »_

_Ichigo sentit le sang disparaître de son visage pendant qu'il fixait son ami, la bouche ouverte et en état de choc. Quoi ?_

XOXOXOXO

_Hôpital de Karakura_

_Octobre 2007_

Grimmjow se précipita dans la salle d'urgence, transportant le rouquin inconscient dans ses bras. Avant le voyage vers l'hôpital, il avait cherché dans les poches du gamin pour trouver son portefeuille, son portable et quelques papiers d'identité. Il reconnut le jeune homme sur son permis de conduire. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait familier. Grimmjow l'avait littéralement heurté plusieurs fois au lycée et il l'avait souvent vu en passant à l'université une fois qu'il avait été diplômé.

Grimmjow avait pensé que le jeune homme était maladroit et qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à lui.

Il n'avait par contre jamais su qu'il était gay. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage battu et sa colère monta à nouveau. _Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour battre ce gamin à mort._

« Hey! J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! demanda-t-il après être entré dans la salle d'attente.

Une infirmière corpulente se pressa vers lui et lui posa rapidement certaines questions. Il savait seulement ce qu'il avait vu ce qui, en l'occurrence, était que le gamin avait été battu. L'infirmière demanda une civière et une aide afin qu'Ichigo soit transporté.

_Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il restait ? Il devrait peut-être appelé un proche du rouquin, non ?_ Il avait encore le portable d'Ichigo. Il déroula la liste de contact avant de tomber sur un nom familier. Shinji. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût celui qu'il connaissait mais il appela quand même. Après de nombreuses sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

« Hey, Ichi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Grimmjow sourit. _C'était bien Hirako après tout._

« Hey, ton ami est à l'hôpital. Tu voudrais pas passer le voir ? » demanda Grimmjow. Il y eut une courte pause puis…

« QUOI ? Tu veux dire quoi par Ichi est à l'hôpital ? Et on peut savoir qui t'es puta…GRIMMJOW ? »hurla Shinji, faisant éloigner le téléphone de l'oreille du bleuté.

« Mon dieu, si c'est ce que doit supporter Stark, je suis étonné qu'il soit toujours en bonne santé. »

« Grimmjow, pourquoi as-tu le téléphone d'Ichigo ? Pourquoi est-il dans un hôpital ? »

« Quelques cons l'ont frappé à mort et il se trouvait que je passais par là. Je les ai fait partir mais le gamin s'est évanoui donc je l'ai amené ici. Ecoute, t'viens ou pas ? J'ai d'autres merdes à faire, » grommela-t-il.

« Oh, merde ! Est-ce qu'un des gars avait les cheveux rouges et des tatouages ? »

« Ouais, mais il y en avait beaucoup avec lui. »

« Merde, j'arrive, » coupa brusquement Shinji avant de raccrocher.

Grimmjow déroula le reste de la liste et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de contacts pour son père ou sa mère. Il se demanda si le gamin avait quand même une famille. Pas qu'il s'en souciait mais il était certain qu'ils se demanderaient ce qu'il lui était arrivé. _Oh, et puis, il allait laisser Hirako prendre la relève_. Soudain, son propre portable sonna dans sa poche et il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait. Il aboya dans l'appareil.

« Ouais ? »

« Grimmy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles bouleversé ! »

_Cirucci. Putain._

« Ecoute, je suis occupé là, okay ? Je te parlerais plus tard. »

« Mais, Grimmy, je-»

Grimmjow ferma son téléphone. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de cette prise de tête depuis longtemps. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était dur pour lui de trouver une autre petite amie. Merde, ce ne serait pas dur du tout en fait, il ne voulait juste pas être ennuyé avec tout le processus de « j'aimerais apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. »

Il resta dans la salle d'attente pendant une demi-heure avant que Shinji ne débarque suivi par Stark qui semblait fatigué. Non, en fait, Stark semblait toujours fatigué. Shinji remarqua Grimmjow et le rejoignit.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix paniquée. Grimmjow se renfrogna.

« Comment voudrais-tu que je l'saches ? Personne ne m'a rien dit, » répondit-il.

« Tch, t'as demandé ? »

Tout ce que Grimmjow fit fut de regarder le blond avant que celui-ci ne grince des dents et tourne les talons pour aller au bureau de la réceptionniste. Stark s'assit dans un siège, à côté de Grimmjow et bailla.

« Comment tu peux rester avec lui, tout le temps ? » s'étonna Grimmjow.

« Pas si dur, » répondit l'homme endormi puis il soupira profondément. « Si fatigué. »

« Putain, t'es toujours fatigué, Stark. »

Stark sourit et se pencha en arrière sur son siège en attendant Shinji. Maintenant que le blond était arrivé, Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps alors il laissa le portable et le portefeuille d'Ichigo à Stark.

« Donne ça à Hirako. C'est au gamin, » déclara-t-il en se relevant de son siège.

« Donc, tu pars ? » demanda l'homme presque déçu.

« Ouais, je suis fatigué et j'ai un mal de tête. J'te revois plus tard, d'accord ? »

Stark leva deux doigts en guise de salut et Grimmjow partit de l'hôpital vers sa voiture. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa à l'intérieur, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le rouquin. _Il se sentait un peu mal pour lui._

XOXOXOXO

« Ichi ! Ichi ! »

Ichigo entendait quelqu'un l'appeler mais il était si fatigué. Il ne voulait vraiment pas ouvrir ses yeux.

« Ichi ! »

« Monsieur, je me dois de vous dire d'arrêter de l'appeler. Il a besoin de repos. »

« La ferme ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Shinji, calme-toi. Elle a dit qu'il avait juste besoin de se reposer. »

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Shinji était trop excessif. Si Ichigo ne se réveillait pas, il ferait une scène. Alors qu'il essayait de parler, un picotement et une douleur lancinante cloua ses lèvres. _Oh, ouais. Ses lèvres étaient hors-service pour l'instant. Mais…Il devait essayer._

« S-Shin, » chuchota-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés_. Mince, il avait une voix horrible_. « S-S'il-te-plait, ne provoque pas de problèmes. »

« Ichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Shin ! La ferme ! Je te le dirais quand je me réveillerais, » murmura Ichigo.

Il n'entendit pas les autres mots de Shinji car il était déjà en train de retomber dans le sommeil. Il était tellement fatigué.

* * *

*Je ne connais pas leurs équivalents en chanson françaises.


	3. Chapter 3: Amitié perdue

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**Note de la traductrice**: Bon, je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance mais c'est parce que j'aurais pas le temps dans la semaine qui vient. Ni celle d'après. Donc voilà.

**CHAPITRE 3 : Amitié perdue**

XOXOXOXO

_Hôpital de Karakura_

_Octobre 2007_

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et tremblant légèrement. _Ce foutu rêve encore_… Le destin devait estimer que ce n'était pas assez de ne pas oublier ce jour aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, donc il continuait à le visiter sous la forme d'un infernal cauchemar, qui ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la droite pour voir le soleil briller à travers la fenêtre. _Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi ?_ Il se rappelait avoir réprimandé Shinji mais après ça, plus rien.

Se tournant sur sa gauche, il eut un aperçu de cheveux blond brillant et sourit, remarquant par-là que ses lèvres ne lui faisaient plus autant mal qu'avant. Shinji somnolait dans un grand siège en faux cuir situé près de son chevet et Ichigo se demanda s'il était resté là toute la nuit.

Des taches de couleurs vives sur la petite table à côté du siège de Shinji attirèrent son attention. Un arrangement de fleurs y était placé. _Des fleurs ? Il avait reçu des fleurs ?_

Avant de plonger trop profondément dans des spéculations, Shinji remua, bailla bruyamment et s'étira. Ichigo sourit de nouveau et regarda son ami. _Ce blond était si mélodramatique_. Le regard de Shinji s'arrêta sur Ichigo et il haleta fortement avant de se jeter pratiquement sur le jeune homme.

« Shin, grogna Ichigo. Il n'allait pas laisser Shinji empêcher sa guérison en essayant de l'étouffer.

-Je suis désolé, Ichi, j'étais juste tellement inquiet. Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin réveillé. Tu as été inconscient pendant presque une semaine ! »

Ichigo élargit ses yeux avec incrédulité. _Une semaine ? Pas moyen ! Il aurait dû le remarquer, non ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été inconscient pendant une semaine. Enfoirés de Renji et Rukia._

« Une semaine ? répéta-t-il doucement pour être sûr de bien avoir entendu. Shinji hocha la tête.

-Ouais, c'était assez mauvais cette fois. Dooooonc…tu vas me dire ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? Ichigo ricana indigné.

-Shin, à quoi ça ressemble, bordel ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Ichigo, déclara sévèrement Shinji, comment t'ont-ils trouvé ? Je pensais que tu avais dit à tout le monde que tu allais dans une université privée.

-Je l'ai fait, mais ces types m'ont reconnu. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très dur de me remarquer.

-Ce connard de cheveux rouges. Qu'il soit heureux que je n'aie pas été là !

-Il y en avait beaucoup trop cette fois, Shinji. Vraiment beaucoup trop. C'était comme s'ils voulaient vraiment me tuer, avoua Ichigo tout bas.

-AH ! Jusqu'à ce que tu sois sauvé par ton prince en armure, » ricana le blond en agitant ses sourcils.

Ichigo ouvrit complètement ses yeux alors qu'il se souvenait. _Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé cette partie ? Grimmjow l'avait vraiment aidé_. Un rougissement s'étala sur son visage pendant que l'image de l'homme aux cheveux bleus envahit son esprit. _Merde, il devait s'empêcher de penser à des trucs comme ça alors qu'il savait pertinemment que rien ne se passerait entre eux deux. Grimmjow était hétéro, un point c'est tout. _

Il grimaça et essaya de s'asseoir mais il remarqua avec horreur que son bras gauche était dans une écharpe. Shinji l'aida, gloussant comme une mère poule la plupart du temps, mais l'esprit d'Ichigo était autre part. _Comment quelqu'un qui était aussi proche de lui, pouvait le détester au point de vouloir le tuer ?_

XOXOXOXO

_1ère année_

_Lycée de Karakura_

_Novembre 2004_

_Un vent glacial ébouriffait les cheveux du rouquin et sa respiration créait de petits nuages. Il frotta ses mains vigoureusement. Merde, il faisait froid ! Ichigo n'était pas un grand fan du froid bien qu'il aimait la neige. Il adorait la façon dont elle recouvrait la ville tel un manteau de calme et de quiétude. Il aimait entendre son crissement dès qu'il marchait dedans et secrètement, il faisait des anges de neige. Ichigo se remémorait d'en avoir souvent fait avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure._

_Il regarda précautionneusement autour de lui avant d'enlever son sac et de s'allonger dans la neige avec un large sourire. Il était dans le parc à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui parce que la petite place sous le grand cerisier l'avait appelé alors qu'il passait devant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer._

_Alors, il s'y était reposé, les yeux fermés et les bras et les jambes étalés, formant des arcs afin de créer l'image d'un ange lorsqu'une voix familière retentit._

_« Ça a l'air cool. Ça te dérange si j'te rejoins ? »_

_Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et vit Renji le surveiller avec un sourire tordu. Il haussa les épaules et regarda le jeune aux cheveux rouges se glisser par terre mais, une fois allongé, il ne bougea pas. Ichigo fronça nerveusement les sourcils. Que faisait-il ?_

_« Ichigo, comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours avec c'mec blond ? demanda-t-il._

_-C'est mon ami, déclara nonchalamment Ichigo._

_-Mais, t'sais que c'est une tapette, pas vrai ? »_

_La question était simple et demandé sans aucune finesse malgré le mot offensant, mais cela suffit à Ichigo pour devenir pâle et sentir la crainte serrer son ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Renji pour se retrouver avec son visage tourné et le regardant intensément._

_« Oui, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, attendant la réaction de l'autre. Renji fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_« Et ça n'te dérange pas ? Ichigo, tu n'es pas… »_

_La petite hésitation fut suffisante pour qu'Ichigo sache tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait longuement débattu avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait parler à ses amis de sa préférence sexuelle nouvellement découverte après que Shinji lui ait ouvert les yeux avec éloquence. Maintenant, en regardant l'air dégouté de son ami, il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir leur dire._

_« Non, sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement mais Renji l'entendit et lui offrit un étincelant sourire._

_-Ouf ! J'étais un peu inquiet que tu puisses être comme eux… »_

_Ichigo écouta le reste de ses mots sortir avec culpabilité et mépris envers lui et qui mirent son estomac à l'envers. Il n'aurait pas dû mentir ! Cependant, il n'aurait pas pu supporter le regard que Renji lui aurait accordé s'il avait dit la vérité. Sa journée désormais ruinée, Ichigo se redressa, reprit son sac et marmonna une excuse à Renji avant de partir._

_Pourquoi Renji dénigrait autant l'homosexualité ? Ce n'était pas un putain de crime, c'était juste un mode de vie. Ichigo tapa du pied chez lui, ignorant les salutations de sa famille et marcha en trainant jusqu'à sa chambre. Que diable allait-il faire maintenant ?_

XOXOXOXO

_1ère année_

_Lycée Karakura_

_Décembre 2004_

_Noël_

_Quand il était jeune, il adorait Noël et tout ce qui allait avec mais cette année, c'était une torture. Par où devrait-il commencer ? Le début serait un bon point de départ._

_Ichigo s'était réveillé ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de son estomac qui s'intensifia lorsque son vieux éclata sa porte de chambre pour lui chanter « Joyeux Noël » avec un déguisement de Père Noël. Mon dieu, pourquoi lui ?_

_Après avoir littéralement sonné les cloches du Père Noël, il alla dans la salle de bain où il se lava les dents dans le style zombie-pas-frais. Il manquait d'enthousiasme._

_Ichigo échangea les cadeaux avec sa famille et eut tout juste le temps d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller avant que ses amis ne viennent déverser leurs cadeaux chez lui. Ce n'était pas la mauvaise partie. La mauvaise était que TOUT LE MONDE avait quelqu'un de spécial avec qui passer Noël cette année. Même Shinji qui avait fait les pires choses à son avis._

_Lui et ses amis s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux, personne ne remarquant sa mélancolie pendant que son père, toujours dans son déguisement ridicule, servait la dinde que Yuzu avait préparée _

_Inoue se blottissait contre Ishida, partageant de brefs contacts et des sourires discrets. La même chose pour Chad et Tatsuki (d'ailleurs, Ichigo n'avait rien vu venir entre eux deux). Même Rukia et Renji était extrêmement amical l'un envers l'autre. Mais ce qui lui laissait un goût amer de jalousie était Shinji, placé dans un coin de la salle de séjour à côté d'un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris somnolents. On pouvait les voir s'échanger des regards pervers et de rapides baisers._

_Étonnamment, Renji était trop occupé avec Rukia pour lancer à Shinji son habituel regard mauvais, bien que ça puisse aussi être attribué à la présence de l'homme aux cheveux brun dont le nom était Stark. Renji n'avait jamais regardé Shinji quand ce dernier était aux alentours._

_Donc, Ichigo était assis, pataugeant dans une piscine de misère avec ses amis l'entourant, partageant ce jour avec quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Au moment où tout le monde décida de partir, il fut presque choqué des émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il devait sortir de la maison. Il neigeait encore donc peut-être qu'une ballade lui détendrait les nerfs._

_Il se glissa dans son manteau et ses bottes, pris un bonnet et ses gants et sortit. Il ne faisait pas encore sombre même si ça allait le devenir dans pas longtemps alors il décida d'aller au parc près de chez lui._

_Ichigo s'avança vers une des balançoires déserte et, après avoir enlevé la neige qui était dessus, il se balança lentement en trainant ses pieds dans la neige. Merde, ça lui cassait les couilles. Bien qu'il ait une famille, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie et après avoir menti à Renji, il ne pouvait plus se trouver quelqu'un. Il ne pourrait jamais être capable de garder le secret. Il mit sa main gantée sur son visage en pensant que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Mais alors le destin décida de se moquer de lui. En lui ricanant dans le visage._

_Il entendit des voix venir du petit chemin qui menait au parc. Un mec et une fille de ce qu'il entendait. Ichigo ricana. Encore un autre couple d'amoureux à Noël. Il décida de les ignorer, optant pour continuer à se balancer d'un air morose, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue des cheveux bleus._

_Il avala difficilement. Oh, nom de dieu, pas lui non plus ! Il observa le couple qui se révéla être Grimmjow et une jolie fille blonde avec des yeux verts clairs. Ils se tenaient la main et parlaient tranquillement pendant qu'ils se promenaient sur le chemin. Puis ils se sont arrêtés et le cœur d'Ichigo en a fait de même alors qu'il voyait son premier amour embrasser la fille. Le baiser devint plus chaud et même s'il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était complètement figé sur place, le visage rougit. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit lui qui se blottisse dans les bras de l'homme plutôt que cette blonde. Quand il sentit des larmes poindre, il fronça les sourcils et s'en alla de la balançoire, surprenant le pauvre couple._

_Il se faisait honte. Il savait que Grimmjow était hétéro. Shinji le lui avait dit une fois qu'il eut découvert qui était le premier amour d'Ichigo. Mais ça ne stoppait pas l'étouffante déception qu'il ressentait. Ça lui faisait mal d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait même pas comprendre et le résultat était que ça avait juste servi à l'énerver. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aime ce type hétéro ?_

_Merde, il ne pouvait pas en réchapper. D'abord ses amis, et ensuite son premier amour. Il semblerait qu'Ichigo perdait lentement la raison et tombait en morceaux et que personne ne pouvait l'aider à atténuer la douleur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il rentra chez lui, enleva ses bottes, son manteau et s'effondra sur son lit où il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, haïssant sa vie._

XOXOXOXO

_2ème année_

_Lycée Karakura_

_Juin 2005_

_Puis les choses semblèrent se dégrader. Ichigo, ne pouvant plus supporter sa solitude, commença à sortir secrètement avec un gars nommé Asano Keigo. Ils prétendaient être amis en public mais en privé, ils s'embrassaient et se tripotaient jusqu'à ce que finalement, Asano insiste pour qu'ils se donnent leur virginité. Ichigo n'y avait pas songé du tout._

_Ils avaient été maladroits puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'expérience, ils fonctionnaient la plupart du temps à l'instinct, mais, après la première fois, c'était devenu meilleur. Il aimait entendre les petits cris aigus qu'Asano faisait lorsqu'Ichigo entrait en lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le sexe puisse être aussi bon._

_Puis, les choses se gâtèrent, bien sûr. Asano et lui étaient dans sa maison pendant que son vieux et ses sœurs étaient partis faire du shopping et Asano usa de ce temps pour lui faire une ahurissante fellation. Il était à genoux sur le plancher entre les jambes d'Ichigo, pendant que ce dernier était assis sur le lit, se penchant en arrière._

_Il n'entendit même pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il perçut juste le son étranglé que Renji fit alors qu'il fixait la scène, incrédule*. Ichigo enleva Asano de ses genoux et sauta sur ses pieds, essayant désespérément de remettre son pantalon pendant que Renji s'enfuit. Merde ! Il devait le rattraper et lui expliquer ! _

_Il poursuivit Renji, les pieds seulement vêtus d'une paire de chaussettes, avant d'enfin l'attraper mais quand il plaça sa main sur l'épaule du tatoué, il fut repoussé brutalement dans l'allée. Renji avait ses mains sur le col du T-Shirt d'Ichigo, le poussant contre le mur pendant qu'il lui grogna à la figure._

_« Ne me touches pas, bordel ! Tu m'as menti ! hurla-t-il._

_-Renji, je suis désolé d'avoir menti mais tu ne m'as pas exactement donné envie de te dire la vérité ! hurla Ichigo à son tour. La poigne de Renji se raidit._

_-A propos de quoi, hein ? Que tu sois devenue un putain de PD ? » Ichigo resta muet sous la colère de Renji. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Renji détestait autant les homosexuels._

_« Je pensais qu'on était amis, » prononça-t-il, son expression transmettant clairement sa perplexité. Renji le libéra abruptement et s'écarta, faisant s'affaisser Ichigo contre le mur._

_« On est plus amis, Ichigo. Je déteste les tapettes et depuis que t'en es devenu une…Je te déteste, » déclara Renji cruellement._

_La lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo trembla avant qu'il ne serre les dents et laisse échapper un grondement furieux. Fils de pute. Comment pouvait-il dire ça si facilement ? Ne faisait-il donc pas attention à lui avant ? Ichigo serra son poing droit et le jeta en avant, écrasant le nez de Renji. Alors que le tatoué s'effondrait sur le sol tenant son nez ensanglanté, Ichigo tourna les talons et repartit chez lui. Il ne remarqua pas ses larmes descendre le long de son visage. Une fois arrivé, il demanda à Asano de partir._

XOXOXOXO

_Hôpital Karakura_

_Octobre 2007_

Ichigo serra les dents en se rappelant de ce douloureux moment. Il était aussi désemparé maintenant qu'avant à cause du violent rejet de Renji. Ça ne faisait plus autant mal qu'à l'époque cependant. Avant que Shinji ne soit à ses côtés, Renji avait été son meilleur ami, presque son frère.

Secouant la tête, Ichigo se pencha contre les oreillers que Shinji avait apportés et essaya de dissiper ces images non voulues de son esprit. Soudainement, un énorme cri retentit de la porte.

« Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Inoue.

-Il était temps, Ichigo, commenta sèchement Ishida en ajustant ses lunettes avec un petit rictus.

-Ichigo, » Chad hocha la tête.

Ichigo sourit chaleureusement à ses amis. Ses _vrais_ amis. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter à cause de la perte d'un mais, juste au moment où il pensa ça, son estomac se serra péniblement. Son vieil ami lui manquait encore.

* * *

*J'adore cette scène, Renji a les clefs de toutes les maisons \(O3O)/

**Note de la traductrice :** Il y a surement des répétitions et des fautes, mais je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux !


	4. Chapter 4: Douleur

**Disclaimer **: Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Douleur**

XOXOXOXO

« Va. T'en.

-Mais Grimmy-

-Cirucci, si tu m'appelle comme ça encore une fois, j't'arracherais la langue ! Alors…Fais-nous une faveur et part », grogna Grimmjow.

_Bordel ? C'était ridicule_. Soit elle passait son temps à débiter des conneries soit elle refusait juste de l'admettre. Il avait été gentil, lui donnant un chemin de sortie sans qu'elle ne soit complètement humiliée…Et elle, elle ne bouge pas ?

Grimmjow passa sa main dans ses cheveux les faisant tomber sur son front. Ca reflétait parfaitement sa frustration en ce moment. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon pendant qu'il perdait rapidement patience.

« Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as été bizarre toute la semaine ! »

Chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il sentait un autre de ses nerfs éclater. _Donc, ce serait le mode cruauté_.

« Est-ce que tu avais remarqué que je ne t'avais pas baisé depuis plus d'un mois, Cirucci ? » demanda-t-il brutalement en arrêtant de marcher sur le tapis du salon. Cirucci le regarda bouche-bée. « Non ? T'veux savoir pourquoi ? »

-J-J-Je pensais- »

-Ouais, je sais. Tu pensais que j'étais stupide ! Comme si je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait entre toi et Ilforte ou quelque chose dans le genre. Est-ce que t'as oublié que ce connard de mec est _mon ami_ ? Ou es-tu une telle trainée que tu t'en fous complètement ? Putain, j'ai essayé d'être agréable et de tout finir maintenant mais tu restes quand même sur ta position et tu prétends qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Comme si j'étais en train de perdre la tête ! »

Cirucci resta debout, sans bouger, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson, alors Grimmjow décida de l'assister pour son départ en la ramenant à la dure réalité.

« Toujours pas compris, hein ? Bien, essayons ça alors. Je ne vais plus te baiser et je n'ai plus de temps pour toi désormais. J'étais juste trop paresseux pour m'débarrasser de toi avant mais là, je suis fatigué d'être comparé à quelqu'un de servile quand on mentionne mon nom avec le tien. _Tu dois partir_. Je ne te tolèrerais plus. » Il la regarda mais elle ne bougeait _toujours pas._

Secouant sa tête, il attrapa ses épaules et la dirigea vers la porte. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte, après avoir ôté les mains de Grimmjow de ses épaules, et se tourna vers lui, les larmes s'accrochant à ses cils.

« T'es un connard, chuchota-t-elle.

-J'sais, et je préfère être un connard qu'une putain, » ricana-t-il avant de fermer violemment la porte au nez de la jeune fille.

Jamais il n'avait été confronté à une femme aussi lourde. Il alla vers son canapé avant de s'affaler dedans pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Il n'était même pas vexé par sa tromperie parce que, étrangement, il n'en avait rien à faire. La passion qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme avait depuis longtemps disparue et s'était changé en une sorte de commodité. Cependant, la situation avec Ilforte était embarrassante et l'amenait à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre une femme heureuse. Ou pire encore, ça le faisait passer pour un idiot dont on pouvait profiter. Ça c'était un putain de comble !

Grimmjow avait enfin rompu avec la jeune femme et c'était un grand soulagement. Au moins, elle avait désormais compris qu'il savait tout sur ses infidélités et qu'il ne voulait pas continuer plus loin avec elle.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit ses pensées et il fronça les sourcils. _Bordel, mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? N'avait-il pas été suffisamment clair ?_ Il fonça vers la porte, maudissant sa malchance et ouvrit pour se retrouver…devant Ulquiorra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il fallait donner une raison pour venir voir mon meilleur ami, » répondit le jeune homme pendant qu'il rentrait et fermait la porte. Grimmjow haussa les épaules et retourna sur le canapé.

« J'ai vu Cirucci partir. Elle avait l'air bouleversée », ajouta-t-il.

Grimmjow se pencha contre les coussins du canapé et observa silencieusement son ami. Ulquiorra Schiffer était petit et menu, il avait des cheveux noirs d'encre, des yeux émeraude et une figure complètement inexpressive. Sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien sûr. Il avait un incroyable sens de l'humour, sec et sarcastique et Grimmjow l'avait instantanément aimé.

« Ouais, et alors ? » répliqua-t-il après un moment. Ulquiorra eut un petit rictus.

« Tu l'as laissée tomber alors ?

-Hey, j'étais en train de devenir las.

-Bien, Nnoitra sera enchanté.

-Euh, vous deux êtes encore… ? hésita Grimmjow, faisant apparaitre un sourire épanoui sur le visage de l'homme plus petit.

-Oui, nous nous voyons toujours.

- Ahh. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? grommela-t-il.

-Tu es étrange, prononça Ulquiorra entre deux légers gloussements.

-Je n'suis pas étrange, c'est juste que…toi, moi et Jiruga…on a grandi ensemble, alors, excuse-moi si je suis un peu…bizarre quand je vois que mes deux meilleurs amis s'embrassent. » Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil mais garda son rictus.

« Tu désapprouves ?

-Non, imbécile ! C'est juste…bizarre. Ne joue pas l'imbécile, tu vois c'que je veux dire. Je n'ai rien contre les gays et tu l'sais. En plus, toi et bandana êtes ma famille.

-Oui, je sais, » répondit Ulquiorra.

XOXOXOXO

_4ème année_

_Ecole primaire de Karakura_

_Avril 1995_

_On le regardait fixement mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire. En réalité, il aurait été surpris si personne ne le regardait. Ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux bleus vifs étaient fortement anormaux pour un japonais et causait toujours une confusion peu importe où il allait._

_Il tenait cette apparence de son père mi américain mi allemand qui avait rencontré sa mère, une japonaise, pendant l'armée. Alric Jaggerjack était né et élevé en Amérique, il avait rejoint l'armée à 18 ans et avait très vite été assigné à Okinawa. Il y rencontra une superbe femme aux cheveux et yeux noirs nommée Hanako dont il tomba amoureux et avec laquelle il se maria par la suite. Un an plus tard, Grimmjow naquit. Un garçon rencontre une fille, tombe amoureux, se marient, ont des enfants, ce genre d'histoire heureuse comme on en voit souvent, bien que sa mère mourut lorsqu'il eut deux ans._

_Son père lui disait que sa mère était en train de retourner chez eux après avoir fait les courses quand une rapide voiture grilla un feu et la heurta. Son père avait été dévasté et jamais il ne se remaria. Il éleva seul Grimmjow. Son père était un peu, comment dire, excentrique, à cause de son occidentalisme et du fait qu'il parlait anglais quand il était énervé mais à part ça, il était chouette. En réalité, Grimmjow adorait son père même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix._

_Après plusieurs années dans l'armée, son père et lui déménagèrent dans la petite ville de Karakura et aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'école. Son père avait une main sur son épaule, le poussant gentiment en avant._

_« Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller ? demanda-t-il, maussade._

_-Grimmjow, depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel froussard ? demanda son père, les sourcils levés. Grimmjow plissa son nez._

_-J'suis pas un froussard, 'Pa. »_

_-Ça, je ne peux pas le dire. »_

_Il savait que c'était le moyen de son père pour le forcer à aller dans l'école sans qu'ils ne se battent et il détestait la façon dont ça marchait sur lui. Soupirant profondément, il ajusta son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta seulement pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule._

_« A plus, 'Pa. _

_-Passe une bonne journée, Grimmjow ! » lui dit son père joyeusement._

_Grimmjow traina les pieds tout au long du chemin à travers la foule d'enfants l'examinant avec différents degré de curiosité et de mépris. Il ignora les doigts pointés vers lui et les chuchotements. Imbéciles. Juste parce qu'il était différent, ils pensaient immédiatement qu'il n'était pas « l'un d'entre eux. »_

_Il trouva facilement sa classe et s'assit dans le fond, près de la fenêtre. Quand le professeur appela son nom pour le présenter comme un nouveau camarade, il grogna d'ennui. Il ne voulait pas être exposé comme une pièce de joaillerie, mais il se résigna quand même à rejoindre l'enseignant devant ses camarades. Alors qu'il examinait les visages des enfants qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de connaître, son regard tomba sur un garçon portant un bandana noir sur son œil gauche et un sourire immense doté de dents comme des touches de piano. Bordel ?_

_Décidant d'ignorer l'étrange gamin, ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre gamin, tout aussi étrange, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts et sans aucune expression. D'accord, ça aussi c'était bizarre. Un japonais avec des yeux de cette couleur ? Hmm. Donc, il n'était pas le seul étranger ici. _

_Le professeur lui permit finalement de s'asseoir et, pour le reste du temps, son esprit erra sans but. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et il trouva une agréable petite place sous un grand arbre pour manger en paix. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait._

_Il ne prit qu'une bouchée de son sandwich quand le soleil fut bloqué par une grande forme le dominant. La mine assombrie, il regarda en haut pour voir le garçon au bandana._

_« Oui ? demanda-t-il impatiemment. Le gamin souriait déjà._

_« Pourquoi t'as les cheveux bleus ? Et des yeux bleus aussi. C'n'est pas normal. »_

_Grimmjow posa son sandwich, se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Alors c'était ça, hein ? Ce type avait des tripes en s'approchant de lui comme ça. _

_Bon sang, ce garçon était un géant ! Grimmjow remarqua alors le gamin aux yeux verts derrière le type au bandana et il ricana._

_« Et alors ? Lui, il a des yeux verts. C'est pas normal non plus. »_

_Eh bien, cette réplique a dû énerver le garçon parce que la chose suivante que Grimmjow fit, fut de chanceler en arrière à cause d'un coup de poing à sa mâchoire. Ah ouais ? Avant que le grand ne puisse réagir, il bondit en avant, le balayant de ses pieds et plantant son coude dans son nez pendant que l'enfant tombait._

_Le garçon au bandana saisit son nez et lança un regard meurtrier à Grimmjow. Il commençait à s'avancer de nouveau mais le garçon aux yeux verts interféra juste au moment où un professeur se précipitait vers eux. _

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez._

_Puisque rien ne fut dit, elle les emmena tous dans le bureau du principal où les parents furent appelés. Ils s'assirent en laissant de l'espace entre eux, attendant d'être appelés, quand le garçon au bandana parla._

_« Tu peux te battre ? demanda-t-il silencieusement. Grimmjow se moqua hautainement._

_-Bien sûr que j'peux. Si j'pouvais pas, je serais frappé tous les jours à cause d'mon apparence. _

_-Cool. M'appelle Nnoitra. Nnoitra Jiruga. Celui aux yeux vert est mon meilleur ami, Ulquiorra Schiffer. On va être tes amis à partir de maintenant, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils._

_-Mais, tu viens juste de me taper… Nnoitra tourna son sourire vers lui de nouveau et leva son sourcil visible._

_-Oui, et alors ? On peut plus être amis avec une mauviette maintenant ? » Grimmjow lui retourna son sourire avant de se retrouver face à son géniteur._

_« Grimmjow, sérieusement ! C'est ton premier jour ! s'exclama son père._

_-Désolé, 'Pa, ça n'se reproduira plus, répondit-il alors qu'il se levait, il pivota vers Nnoitra et ajouta, à plus, bandana. » Nnoitra ricana._

_« A plus tard, Bleuet. »_

XOXOXOXO

_Appartement Yamanaka_

_Octobre 2007_

Renji sursauta, jetant ses couvertures désespérément, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, trébuchant sur la couverture qu'il venait de jeter par terre. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver aux toilettes avant qu'il ne se courbe, le corps couvert de sueur froide. Il tremblait comme une feuille et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

_Putain ! Il détestait avoir ses cauchemars_. Revivre ces moments était une torture et il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas en réchapper. Alors, il se réveillait pour une vie vide qui n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui, même pas avec Rukia. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui après _l'incident_…_Ichigo._

Il s'appuya contre le mur de sa salle de bain, ramenant ses jambes vers son torse et reposa sa tête contre ses genoux. Les larmes continuaient de laisser des traces sur ses joues pendant qu'il grinçait des dents. _Fichu Strawberry_. Il avait été comme un frère pour Renji, faisant pratiquement tout avec lui. Puis Ichigo était parti et…_il l'avait trahi_. Son estomac se serra à la pensée de son meilleur ami qui, sans prévenir, fut happé par un mec. Il frissonna et agrippa ses coudes.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Renji exécrait les gays parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais expliqué…l_'incident_. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop humiliant et douloureux rien qu'en se souvenant alors il savait que parler de ça l'enterrerait six pieds sous terre. Mon dieu, mais Ichigo lui manquait tellement même s'il détestait ce qu'il était, même s'il le tabassait chaque fois qu'il le voyait, espérant en dépit de tout, qu'il ramènerait un peu de bon sens dans cette Strawberry têtue. _Stupide pas vrai ?_

Ichigo était fier de ce qu'il était et Renji avait perdu tout espoir de ramener son vieil ami. L'ami qu'il connaissait avant que ce dernier ne couche avec d'autres mecs. _Merde !_ Renji lutta contre la nausée qui l'envahit pendant que ses pensées retournèrent vers ses cauchemars.

XOXOXOXO

_Maison Abarai_

_Janvier 1996_

_« Renji-kun, ta mère arrivera en retard à cause de son travail ce soir, alors fais bien tes devoirs, prends ton bain et va au lit, ok ? _

_-D'accord, Tatsuya-san, » répondit-il depuis la cuisine._

_Renji détestait être seul avec son beau-père quand sa mère travaillait. Il était bizarre et il l'observait toujours étrangement ce qui le rendait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Renji ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur la chose qui le dérangeait mais il n'aimait pas ça._

_Il venait juste de finir ses devoirs après avoir mangé quand Tatsuya entra dans la cuisine, portant un boxer et un t-shirt._

_« J'ai préparé ton bain, Renji-kun, » dit-il avec sa voix mielleuse._

_Renji hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires scolaires avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour son bain. Heureusement, sa mère reviendra bientôt. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, conscient que Tatsuya le fixait intensément depuis le salon._

_Renji se lava et se brossa les dents en un temps record, désireux de sauter dans son lit pour s'éloigner de son effrayant beau-père. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé sous sa couverture, portant un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama de super-héros, sa porte de chambre fut forcée._

_Il écouta le pas silencieux qui traversa la pièce où il couchait et il sentit un poids supplémentaire dans son lit. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il sentit sa couverture être retirée brusquement de son corps qui tremblait. Mais que faisait son beau-père ?_

_Soudain, Renji roula sur son dos et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tatsuya. Il commença à paniquer quand l'homme baissa ses lèvres sur Renji, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir et infiltrant sa langue à l'intérieur. Le garçon poussa contre le torse de Tatsuya, faisant de son mieux pour le forcer à bouger mais son beau-père utilisait sa force pour le maitriser. En plus, il n'avait que huit ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire contre un adulte ?_

_Renji pleurnicha, impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était crier, et se tortiller pitoyablement, essayant d'arrêter son beau-père. Quand Tatsuya s'éloigna de lui, il expira de soulagement, heureux que ce soit terminé. Seulement, ses cheveux furent agrippés de force et tirés en direction de l'érection de l'homme qui était désormais exposée. Mon dieu, non ! Où était sa mère quand il avait besoin d'elle ?_

_« S'il-te-plait, Tatsuya-san, ne fais pas ça ! » Je ne le dirais pas à maman, je le jure ! Mais s'il-te-plait, arrête ! supplia Renji, mais son beau-père sourit obscènement._

_-Renji-kun, tu dois juste l'embrasser. Ça ne te fera pas de mal. Maintenant vas-y. »_

_Les larmes de Renji tombèrent de plus belle pendant qu'il pleurait et secouait sa tête désespérément. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! C'était mauvais ! C'était immoral ! Tatsuya tira durement ses cheveux, le faisant grimacer et tomber en avant, plus près de sa virilité._

_« Maintenant suce. _

_-Tatsuya-san, s'il-te-_

_-Fais-le ! » gronda l'homme et Renji libéra un sanglot avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait._

_Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit sa bouche, Tatsuya le força à aller plus en profondeur ce qui l'étouffa. Renji était effrayé, ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Il était forcé de sucer son beau-père avant que l'homme ne le tire en arrière et ne le force à se mettre à genoux._

_Lorsque le bas de pyjama de Renji fut arraché et que ses fesses furent à l'air, il paniqua complètement, donnant des coups de pieds et de mains sauvagement. Il ne savait pas ce que Tatsuya avait prévu, mais il n'aimait pas cette position de faiblesse. Il sentit quelque chose de glissant et chaud sortir de son derrière et il eut honte en réalisant qu'il venait de se pisser dessus à cause de sa crainte._

_Il hurla. Longuement et fortement._

XOXOXOXO

_Appartements Yamanaka_

_Octobre 2007_

Renji se rappela l'effroyable douleur et le réveil dans une chambre d'hôpital avec son oncle Kisuke assis à ses côtés. Il avait toujours adoré ce joyeux blond et regrettait sincèrement que l'homme ne soit pas son père.

Renji ne posa aucune question quand il fut envoyé vivre chez Kisuke et ses cousins Ururu et Jinta dans la ville de Karakura, mais quelques années plus tard, il découvrit que, cette nuit-là, sa mère était rentrée à la maison pour trouver Tatsuya courbé sur Renji et, récupérant un couteau de cuisine, tua cet homme. Elle eut plus tard une dépression nerveuse, se blâmant pour ce qu'il s'était produit, et elle était actuellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Renji était venu la voir une fois, mais quand elle ne le reconnut pas, il n'y était plus jamais allé. Cela lui faisait trop mal de la voir dans cet état. Alors, il enterra profondément toute cette histoire en lui. Evidemment, ce fut très dur avec ses cauchemars récurrents mais il réussit à éloigner tout ça de son esprit.

Se faire des amis l'avait beaucoup aidé. Particulièrement lorsqu'il rencontra Ichigo. Leur amitié avait été son baume de guérison, et il s'était pratiquement remis jusqu'à…_Putain ! Il avait besoin de dormir._

Renji se traina jusqu'à son lit après s'être brossé les dents puis il s'enfonça dans ses couvertures. Il espéra sincèrement que les cauchemars étaient finis pour cette nuit.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice_ : Le chapitre 5 mettra un peu plus de temps à venir, j'ai plus word sur mon ordi et du coup faut que j'aille traduire sur l'ordi de ma mamie. Voilà! Si jamais il y a des problèmes de traduction ou autre n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	5. Chapter 5: Amis

**CHAPITRE 5 : Amis**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Novembre 2007_

_Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici_. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à part le fait qu'il devait être plus bouleversé qu'il ne le pensait. _Encore…_

Il décala son poids sur son pied droit pendant qu'il regardait le haut d'un immeuble. _Le trouverait-il bizarre ? Peut-être même qu'il penserait qu'il était un harceleur._ Quand cette pensée traversa son esprit déjà tourmenté, il tourna presque les talons, pour filer d'ici. _Mais, il n'était pas une mauviette. Ni un lâche d'ailleurs. Il était venu jusque-là alors le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'aller jusqu'au bout._

Il entra dans l'immeuble, marcha vers les ascenseurs, pressa le bouton et attendit, son cœur menaçant de lui sortir de la poitrine. _Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Il n'avait pas à l'être. La nervosité n'avait pas raison d'être. Alors…pourquoi ?_

Aucunes réponses ne se profilèrent, alors il ignora cette pensée pendant qu'il montait les étages. Et merde, ses paumes étaient en train de se couvrir de sueur. _Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée. _Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les autres personnes réagiront pour sa soudaine et inattendue présence dans cette maison.

Il déglutit avec nervosité. _Bon dieu, est-ce qu'il pensera qu'il était fou_ ? L'ascenseur s'arrêta au septième étage, et, lentement, il s'avança vers l'appartement E. _Alors, ça y est, le moment de vérité allait arriver. Il pouvait encore partir._ Il se tourna vers les ascenseurs puis fronça les sourcils_. Non. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un trouillard, il se l'était dit._

Hésitant, il leva son poing, et toqua rapidement trois fois à la porte. Il ferma immédiatement ses yeux, et quand il entendit le verrou tourner et la poignée de porte cliqueter, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se détendit, et une fois la porte ouverte, il rencontra les grands yeux marron qui le regardaient.

« Ichigo, c'est ça ? » demanda Grimmjow.

Le gamin resta figé sur place, la bouche ouverte et les yeux qui ne clignaient pas. Finalement, sa bouche bougea mais rien n'en sortit à part un son étranglé. Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, commençant discrètement à s'inquiéter, mais refusant de le montrer.

« Tu vas bien, gamin ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de le sortir de son état de choc. Enfin, Ichigo parla.

« Uh, o-oui. Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Grimmjow étudia l'apparence du gamin, et cacha une grimace. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois, en Octobre, qu'il l'avait sauvé au seuil de la mort, mais Ichigo montrait toujours des traces de cette attaque. Son bras gauche était enveloppé dans une écharpe, et il y avait des points de suture au-dessus de son œil gauche, séparant son sourcil.

Il se sentit mieux maintenant qu'il savait que le gamin était sauf …_Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas tout-à fait sûr. Grimmjow ne savait pas d'où cet intérêt pour cet étranger venait. Ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise._

« Je suppose que je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien, marmonna-t-il, tu étais assez amoché, et je, euh, je ne t'ai pas vu à l'université dernièrement, alors, j'ai juste…euh… Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. _Il avait juste quoi ?_

-Oh. Eh bien, je ne vais pas retourner à l'université. Je vais prendre des cours en ligne, » répondit Ichigo.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, comprenant la raison de se cacher après la déclaration du jeune homme. Ichigo ne voulait pas risquer de recroiser ses attaquants. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour le gamin. C'était assez bâtard de se faire battre juste parce qu'il était gay.

« Um, t-tu veux rentrer…ou bien autre chose ? demanda Ichigo.

-Ouais, d'accord. »

Il entra dans le petit appartement, attendant pendant qu'Ichigo fermait sa porte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin, notant qu'il était toujours nerveux. _Oh, bordel de merde ! Il n'était pas une gonzesse. Il était un homme, et la peur ne faisait pas partie de son être._

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Grimmjow d'une voix trainante. Ichigo hésita avant de secouer la tête, puis passa derrière lui pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de l'eau, du soda, du thé…Grimmjow sourit, suivant derrière le rouquin.

-De l'eau, s'il-te-plait. »

Ichigo sursauta, laissant tomber la bouteille d'eau, pendant qu'il se tournait vers Grimmjow. Ses yeux marron s'agrandissaient de peur. Voyant la crainte sur le visage du gamin, Grimmjow se hérissa et recula.

« Hey, J'vais pas te frapper.

-Non, c'est juste…tu m'as surpris.

-Désolé pour ça, gamin. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent de nouveau, et Grimmjow inclina sa tête sur le côté pour l'observer. Le gamin semblait vraiment nerveux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. _Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait peur de lui ? _

Etrangement, il espérait que non. Il ne voulait pas être une autre source de frayeur pour lui. C'était évident qu'Ichigo avait assez de problèmes à traiter et il ne voulait pas être la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase.

Ichigo ramassa la bouteille et la tendit. Grimmjow l'accepta, ses doigts effleurant légèrement ceux du rouquin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref moment, avant qu'Ichigo n'évite son regard, et parte de la cuisine, retournant dans la salle de séjour.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi Ichigo l'avait regardé comme ça ?_ Il y avait d'abord eu de l'espoir dans ses yeux, mais tout de suite après, avant qu'il ne se détourne, ses yeux avaient eu cette apparence d'accablante défaite. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo était totalement figé. Son dimanche banal et ennuyeux avait été mis sens dessus dessous, lorsqu'il avait répondu à la porte et qu'il avait vu Grimmjow, attendant de l'autre côté. Il savait qu'il avait dû être ridicule dans l'embrasure de sa porte, la bouche ouverte.

_Il craquait pour Grimmjow depuis combien de temps maintenant ?_ Même s'il s'était empêché de penser au bel homme aux cheveux bleus, ça n'avait pas marché. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur dansait la rumba, ignorant complètement ses véhémentes protestations. _Ce n'était pas juste_.

Ichigo savait que ses sentiments étaient bien au-delà du simple « j'aime ». Ça avait fleuri et grandi au cours des années, malgré ses tentatives de maitriser ses émotions. _Ha. Pathétique, pas vrai ? _Il ne connaissait même pas Grimmjow sur le plan personnel, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses réactions chaque fois que le nom de l'homme était mentionné. Le mal palpitant qui s'accroissait dans sa gorge, les battements de son cœur, la soudaine chaleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps, les paumes en sueur et la perte de concentration…

_Ouais, Ichigo l'avait dans la peau_. Il ne voulait pas mettre une étiquette sur ses sentiments, cependant, parce que Grimmjow était hétéro. Même pas un peu homosexuel. Ce fait était assez pour qu'il refoule ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même. Ça avait marché pendant un moment. Il s'occupait dans un sens, dans l'autre et, au moins, il n'était pas complètement obsédé par l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il ne le voyait qu'occasionnellement, et même si sa poitrine s'affolait et que son estomac se serrait sans merci, ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps qu'avant.

Puis, tous ses efforts avaient été anéantis la nuit où Renji et son gang avaient essayé de le tuer. Grimmjow avait pratiquement imposé sa présence dans le cœur déjà rempli d'Ichigo, en devenant son sauveur.

_La vie était cruelle_. Maintenant, ce même homme pour lequel il se languissait secrètement, était assis à côté de lui sur son canapé. _Pourquoi Dieu le détestait autant ?_

« Alors, quels cours prends-tu ? La voix sexy de Grimmjow le coupa dans ses pensées. Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardaient, et sa gorge lui fit mal lorsqu'il avala sa salive.

-Euh, d-designer de jeux-vidéos, bégaya-t-il.

_Bon sang, vous voyez ? C'est ce qui se passait quand il le regardait d'aussi près._

-Ah, ouais ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là-dedans ?

_Et merde, il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé._

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours aimé les jeux-vidéos, et j'aime dessiner, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas combiner les deux ? répondit-il.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, et regarda le salon avec curiosité. Ichigo remua. _Il voulait aussi savoir des choses sur l'homme, mais…oserait-il demander ?_

-Et toi ? Je veux dire, um, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Son cerveau grésilla quand le regard bleu intense se fixa sur lui.

- Affaires. Je vais ouvrir un club quand je serais diplômé, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, et Ichigo dut empêcher un pitoyable gémissement sortir de sa gorge. _Est-ce que Grimmjow savait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ? Sa réponse fut un grand non. S'il savait, il serait parti depuis une éternité, non, mieux, il ne serait jamais venu en premier lieu._

-Ah, ça sonne bien. Quelle sorte de club ? demanda Ichigo, avant de glisser le bouteille dans sa bouche.

-Un club gay. »

Ichigo recracha toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, la diffusant sur le haut de son t-shirt blanc_. Quoi ? Il entendait des choses_. Pourtant, Grimmjow était assis, souriant largement, comme s'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il n'était pas dérouté le moins du monde.

« Mais…

-La plupart de mes amis sont gays, alors je veux juste qu'ils aient un endroit où ils pourront trainer en paix, t'sais ? Pas d'inquiétudes pour les imbéciles d'hétéros essayant de les traquer tout le temps, expliqua-t-il. Ichigo resta bouche-bée, puis il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait encore plus de choses envers l'homme hétéro. Il ne pensait même pas que cela puisse encore être possible.

-Wow, fut tout ce qu'il put dire, mais le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit encore.

-T'es le bienvenu aussi, d'accord ?

-Um, d'accord. Merci. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, et le temps s'écoula dans un silence confortable. Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder. Il avait été proche de lui un certain nombre de fois mais ça avait tout le temps été trop court. Là, il pouvait observer l'objet de ses désirs sans interruptions.

Grimmjow portait un pull bleu-nuit avec une rayure grise foncée entourant son large torse. Son jean était de la même couleur que la rayure et était déchiré au niveau des genoux, et il portait une paire de converses montantes bleu-nuit. Les manches de son pull étaient remontées au niveau des avants bras, mettant en valeur un mince bracelet en cuir noir sur son poignet droit, et une montre en cuir noir sur la gauche.

Le pull lui allait à merveille, soulignant sa taille et ses épaules. Ichigo déglutit. Doux Jésus. Le jean modelait ses jambes de façon séduisante, tout en n'étant pas excessivement serré. Ichigo toucha son menton. _Est-ce qu'il bavait ?_

Le visage angulaire de Grimmjow était tourné vers l'avant, ses yeux bleus perçant non focalisés sur quelque chose en particulier. Ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces s'étendirent dans un demi-sourire satisfait. Une mèche de ses cheveux bleus traversait un de ses sourcils, le reste était élégamment désordonné. _L'homme était… divin. C'était vraiment pas loyal._

Et il ne pouvait pas oublier son odeur. Quand Ichigo était passé derrière lui pour quitter la cuisine, il avait senti un certain type d'eau de Cologne, une odeur musquée et légère. Il avait subitement voulu plonger son nez dans le coup de cet homme afin de s'en imprégner un peu plus.

Ichigo soupira, abattu. Il entrait dans un cercle vicieux. Il retrouvait son obsession de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et il était impuissant à s'en dépêtrer.

« Je dois y aller, Ichigo, j'te revois plus tard, dit Grimmjow alors qu'il se relevait en regardant sa montre.

-Ok, d'accord, » répondit-il. Sa déception était étouffante. _Avait-il mis Grimmjow mal-à-l'aise ? Il ne voulait pas que l'homme parte._

Il accompagna Grimmjow à la porte et une fois que l'homme aux cheveux bleus eut traversé le seuil, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo. Soudain, Grimmjow tira un stylo de sa poche et prit la main du rouquin. Il nota rapidement un numéro, puis lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Ichigo, n'hésite pas et appelle-moi. J'aimerais être ton ami,' dit Grimmjow, et Ichigo s'étrangla. _Mais il était un grand garçon. Il survivrait._

-Merci, Grimmjow, j'aimerais aussi. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'ai de nouveau mon Word chéri.


	6. Chapter 6: Consommé

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey. (désolée, je ne l'avais pas écrit au chapitre cinq...)

**CHAPITRE 6 : Consommé**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Février 2008_

Depuis le jour où Grimmjow lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et qu'il l'avait enregistré dans son répertoire, Ichigo le regardait. _Il voulait l'appeler. Il voulait tellement l'appeler, mais que lui dirait-il ? Bien sûr, Grimmjow lui avait offert son amitié, mais pourrait-il être juste son ami, en sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?_

Ichigo ne pensait pas, mais…il voulait lui parler. Il ne souhaitait pas repousser la gentillesse de Grimmjow, simplement parce qu'il était égoïste et qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié. C'était frustrant, mais comparé à ne pas avoir de contacts avec Grimmjow…Il céda et décida de l'appeler. _Bordel, ça faisait déjà plus de trois mois depuis que Grimmjow lui avait donné son numéro._

Shinji avait appelé peu de temps avant, et avait invité Ichigo à une soirée, prétendant que le rouquin se terrait dans son appartement, se morfondant pendant trop longtemps déjà. Il pensait qu'inviter Grimmjow à sortir, serait aussi un bon moyen de briser la glace entre eux.

Ichigo soupira, puis inspira profondément, déroulant sa liste de contacts, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le nom qu'il voulait. Il pressa la touche de l'icône d'un petit téléphone vert pour se connecter, et continua à retenir son souffle pendant qu'il attendait qu'on lui réponde. Il était nerveux comme jamais.

Quatre sonneries plus tard, Ichigo était quasiment prêt à renoncer mais à ce moment, une voix qui aurait pu faire fondre le plus solide des rochers, répondit.

« Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

_Et, merde ! Il n'avait encore rien dit._

« Euh, G-Grimmjow, c'est Ichigo, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, pas sûr de comment l'homme allait réagir. Il commençait à se raidir quand la voix de Grimmjow s'égaya.

-Oh, hey, Ichigo. Je pensais que tu avais perdu mon numéro. Tu vas bien ? Ichigo sourit inconsciemment, et sentit ses muscles se relaxer.

-Ouais, tout va bien. Um, t-tu travailles ce soir ? finit-il pas laisser échapper. Il y eut un bref silence, avant que Grimmjow ne réponde.

-Mm, nope, je suis libre, déclara-t-il en ne questionnant pas Ichigo pour cette demande.

Ichigo bougea nerveusement, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais la nervosité n'avait aucune raison d'être à ce moment, alors il se redressa et déclara.

-Shinji et moi allons sortir boire et je, euh, eh bien, si tu veux, tu pourrais, euh…

_Bon sang, il bégayait !_ Ichigo se frappa la tête avec sa main.

-Est-ce que tu m'inviteras tout du long ? demanda Grimmjow.

Ichigo souffla. _Reprends le dessus, Kurosaki._

-Oui, si tu veux, répondit Ichigo, fier de constater que sa voix était plus assurée.

-Bien, et qu'est-ce que je pourrais en tirer ? »

Ichigo se figea, sa mâchoire tomba quelque part aux alentours de ses genoux, tandis que son sang se retira vers son aine, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. _Ça sonnait de manière beaucoup trop suggestive. Que diable cet homme essayait-il de lui faire ?_

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux di… commença Ichigo, mais il fut coupé avant d'avoir fini.

-Je veux dire, si tu veux que je sois avec Hirako toute la nuit, j'ai besoin d'une motivation, bougonna Grimmjow.

_Ah. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire._

-Eh bien, ce sera pour me faire plaisir, alors. Tu n'aimes pas Shinji ?

Grimmjow renifla.

-Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, on a juste tendance à se prendre la tête.

Ichigo pouvait comprendre ça. Shinji était, après tout, plutôt direct et avait des opinions très arrêtées. Il rit, et Grimmjow le rejoignit.

-On a rendez-vous au Seireitei vers neuf heures, informa Ichigo, et il retint de nouveau son souffle en attendant la réponde de Grimmjow.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure, Ichigo. »

L'appel se termina, laissant Ichigo dans ses réflexions. Il adorait la façon dont la voix de Grimmjow prononçait son nom, presque intimement. Il imagina l'homme aux cheveux bleus le murmurer dans son oreille, pendant qu'il serait en train de s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Ichigo trembla violemment, et en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, il s'aperçut qu'une bosse déformait son pantalon de pyjama.

Il essaya-il essaya vraiment- de combattre cette forte envie de se toucher, mais les visions de lui embrassant Grimmjow, et d'être touché par ces grandes mains, envahirent son esprit, et la chose suivante que fit Ichigo fut de frotter une main contre son érection.

_Non, non, non !_ Il était supposé être en train de s'habiller, et prêt à partir, alors il se traina vers la douche, et après avoir tourné le bouton d'eau chaude et s'être déshabillé, il se plaça sous le jet d'eau.

_« Ichigo. »_

Ichigo ferma les yeux comme pour se protéger de cette voix tentatrice dans sa tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la bannir, et changer la température de l'eau pour la rendre froide, la voix le tenta à nouveau.

_« Ichigo, » murmurait-elle. Son esprit fut emporté, et il envisagea très vite les mains de Grimmjow saisissant son derrière nu, puis le tirer plus près, et l'appuyer ensuite contre l'érection de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, également nu._

« Nnn, » gémit-il pitoyablement pendant que sa main entourait son sexe, lui donnant un spasme, avant de commencer à se caresser rapidement.

_Dans son esprit, Grimmjow l'embrassait, leur langue virevoltant et dansant, pendant qu'une des mains de l'homme attrapait les testicules d'Ichigo et les massaient avec douceur. Oh, merde._

« Haah ! Unnhh. » Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus rapides alors qu'il appuya son bras gauche contre le mur de douche.

_Le Grimmjow virtuel quitta ses testicules, pour envelopper de ses longs doigts le pénis d'Ichigo, et le masturba pendant qu'il se penchait en avant et chuchotait le nom du rouquin._

« G-Grimmjow ! » cria Ichigo, pendant que son orgasme le secoua, un fluide coula vers l'évacuation de la douche.

Il se faisait honte. Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour être complètement obsédé par Grimmjow…encore une fois. Ichigo pensait qu'il avait laissé ce genre de comportement pendant ces années lycée, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira dégoûté pendant qu'il se nettoyait, et qu'il se lavait les cheveux. _Se masturber pour un homme hétéro, Ichigo ? Pourquoi ne pas se mettre les fers pendant qu'on y était ? C'était une putain de torture._

Ichigo s'habilla rapidement, paré d'une chemise ajustée, bleue clair, à manches longues, un jean bleu délavé et des converses bleues claires et blanches. Il saisit un pull à capuche blanc et son portefeuille, puis sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers le Seireitei. _Peut-être que maintenant il ne serait pas aussi excité dès la minute où il verrait Grimmjow._ Immédiatement après que cette pensée ait traversé son esprit, il renifla_. Ouais, c'était pas gagné._

XOXOXOXO

_Il était surpris, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire_. Ichigo avait mis plus de trois mois à appeler, et Grimmjow avait déjà abandonné, pensant que l'orangé ne voulait pas lui parler, ou alors qu'il avait perdu son numéro.

Puis il avait appelé, de façon impromptue, pour l'inviter à sortir boire un coup avec lui et son ami déjanté, Hirako. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, ce qu'il essayait toujours de faire, il avait été heureux de recevoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo. Il savait que le rouquin avait besoin d'un ami en plus de Shinji, et il était d'accord pour l'être.

Il savait qu'Ichigo était gay, mais jusque-là il n'avait vu aucun signe venant de lui qui indiquait qu'il aimait Grimmjow de cette manière, et c'était un soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il aurait gérer ce genre de situation. _Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait quelque chose contre ça, il était juste…c'était dur à expliquer._

Il se gara dans le parking du Seireitei, coupa le moteur, et sortit de sa voiture. Il avait décidé de venir ici de manière désinvolte, portant un t-shirt vert pâle sous un pull noir, un jean bleu sombre, et de simples converses montantes noires.

Grimmjow traça son chemin vers l'entrée du club plutôt populaire, remerciant sa chance que le videur fût un vieil ami du lycée.

« Yo, Yammy, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il. Les yeux du videur s'allumèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Grimmjow et le tira en avant dans une épuisante étreinte_. Le géant avait toujours été un tantinet exubérant._

-Grimmjow ! Ça faisait un bail ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sourire le bleuté.

-Ouais, comment va ta famille ? »

Grimmjow se rappelait que Yammy avait abandonné le lycée lors de sa dernière année parce qu'il avait rendu une fille enceinte. Mais, au lieu de renier la fille, il avait laissé tomber l'école pour se trouver un travail, et l'aider à s'occuper de leur enfant. _Un garçon, s'il se souvenait bien_. Quand ils eurent dix-huit ans, Yammy épousa la jeune femme, et ils étaient restés ensemble depuis.

« Y vont bien. Kano a eu cinq ans cette année, et Seri est enceinte de nouveau, répondit Yammy avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Félicitation, mec. »

Yammy hocha la tête et recula, relevant la corde en velours bordeaux, et libérant ainsi l'accès à Grimmjow. Ce dernier disparut à l'intérieur après que Yammy lui attire l'attention avec une dernière déclaration.

« J'ai vu une ancienne amie à toi, plus tôt. Elle doit encore être à l'intérieur, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers la longue file d'attente.

Grimmjow s'éloigna avec un léger froncement de sourcils_. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir._ En traversant la piste de danse encombrée, il reconnut la tête familière du rouquin assis au bar et souriant_. Ichigo serait impossible à perdre dans une foule._

Il se glissa à côté de lui, remarquant qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il était là, au contraire de Shinji. Grimmjow secoua légèrement sa tête, souriant pendant qu'il se penchait vers l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Yo, » dit-il.

Ichigo tourna vivement sa tête, ses yeux chocolat apeurés, et ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. _Attends…C'était quoi ça ?_ Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête, un faible rougissement s'étalant sur ses joues.

-N-non. »

Grimmjow remarqua que Hirako le regardait furieusement avec ses yeux plissés, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. _C'était juste une blague, bordel_. Il prit un siège à côté d'Ichigo et l'examina, son regard fixe passant au peigne fin son visage. Toutefois, Grimmjow avait une question plus urgente pour le moment.

Ça devenait évident qu'il trouvait Ichigo…attrayant_. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée_. Il n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre gars séduisant, cool peut-être, mais pas séduisant, pas même Stark, et il en avait vu des nanas défaillant littéralement sur lui.

_Alors...pourquoi là ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent avec Ichigo ?_ Il était mince, tonique, et il était plus petit. Il avait des cheveux roux qui étaient hérissés mais qui lui couvraient également les sourcils_. Ah, il y avait ça aussi. _Ses yeux attiraient Grimmjow comme un aimant. Ils étaient doux, noisettes et extrêmement expressifs. Ses yeux étaient captivants, et cela l'avait intrigué.

Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'Ichigo remuait sur le haut tabouret, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait regardé plutôt attentivement. Embarrassé et un peu plus que dérangé, il se tourna vers le barman, une jolie rousse avec une forte poitrine. Elle lui sourit impertinemment pendant qu'elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir en bois, montrant son décolleté.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir, beau mec ? demanda-t-elle. Grimmjow sourit, montrant ses canines pointues, puis se pencha en avant à son tour.

-Je prendrais ce que mon ami prendra, répondit-il, inclinant sa tête vers Ichigo.

-Comme c'est approprié, gloussa-t-elle.

Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis il se tourna vers Ichigo qui avait le visage orné de différentes teintes de rouge et ne voulait pas le regarder en face.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il, lorgnant sur la boisson bleue électrique. Ichigo marmonna quelque chose mais Grimmjow ne l'entendit pas. « Quoi ?

-C'est du Blue Motherfucker*

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'élargirent, ses lèvres se séparèrent et son souffle s'arrêta, avant qu'il ne parte dans un rire hystérique. Il essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ouais, je suppose que c'est approprié, dit-il, toujours en train de rire.

-Tu n'as même pas idée, ajouta Hirako, aigrement. _Etait-ce lui où alors le blond semblait plus désagréable que la normale ce soir ?_

-C'est quoi ton problème, Hirako ? Stark s'est retenu de le faire avec toi, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Grimmjow était très irrité. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait pu faire au blond pour qu'il soit énervé ainsi, mais il n'allait pas se contenter de s'asseoir et la fermer.

Hirako lui lança un regard mauvais, et ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à lui lancer des injures quand Ichigo toucha son épaule. Hirako se calma immédiatement, mais son regard mauvais ne diminua pas.

« Grimmjow, tu… recommença Hirako mais, à nouveau, Ichigo interféra.

-Shin.

Ce fut prononcé sévèrement, et boucla complètement la bouche d'Hirako.

-C'est bon…baka, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en train de te faire ça, » murmura le blond, avant de siroter son jus couleur canneberge.

Grimmjow était confus, mais il était plus énervé que quoi que ce soit. _Que diable faisait Hirako ? Pourquoi était-il fâché comme ça ? Et enfin, en quoi ça avait un rapport avec Ichigo ?_

_Putain, il sentait poindre le mal de tête et il n'avait même pas commencé à boire._ En parlant de ça, la rousse aux gros seins plaça juste en face de lui la même boisson qu'Ichigo buvait à petites gorgées. Le verre atterrit avec un bruit sourd.

Il prit une petite gorgée hésitante puis leva ses sourcils sous la surprise. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas les boissons fruitées, mais ça…c'était fruité, mais fort à en mourir. _Il aimait ça_. Souriant à la rousse, il se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il soigneusement, essayant de casser l'atmosphère tendue. Ichigo haussa les épaules, faisant tourner sa boisson dans le verre.

-Ça va. Et toi ?

C'était raide et pas naturel, et Grimmjow n'aimait pas ça.

-J'irais mieux si tu te relâchais un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Hirako, mais c'est devenu soudain…hostile. Je peux partir s'tu veux, répondit-il assez bas pour que seul Ichigo l'entende.

Ichigo détourna son regard, rougissant, avant de secouer sa tête lentement comme s'il était forcé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Shin est juste dans son mauvais jour, c'est tout.

-Ok. Alors, qu'est-ce que…

-Grimmjow ? appela une voix de femme de derrière eux.

Grimmjow se retourna pour faire face à la femme, et une vague de choc passa à travers lui, du haut de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

-H-Hal ? »

Halibel sourit, hocha la tête et se rapprocha. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis leur seconde année de collège, lorsqu'elle avait dû partir étudier à l'étranger. Ils avaient été ensemble, mais après quelques mois, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour être un peu plus distant, mais toujours dans de très bons termes. Puis, elle était partie sans rien lui dire comme « au revoir » ou « à plus tard ».

Et là, elle était devant lui, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Il enlaça son dos à son tour, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien_. Il était toujours en colère à cause de son départ. _

« Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais ce soir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, lui donnant involontairement des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ouais, j'imagine, répondit-il sèchement, priant pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle se recula, et eut le culot de paraitre étonnée. Je veux te présenter à un de mes amis, dit-il en regardant vers Ichigo. Mais, à sa surprise, le rouquin était parti et Hirako le regardait méchamment…de nouveau.

_Eh mince, où était parti Ichigo ? Et pourquoi diable Hirako lui lançait des regards meurtriers ?_

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo luttait contre les larmes. _C'était du déjà-vu. La fête de Noël de 2004 en l'occurrence. _Il ne pouvait pas respirer, et la boule dans sa gorge devenait insupportable alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'évier de la salle d'eau du club.

Toute cette soirée était en train de devenir un échec complet. Tout d'abord avec Shinji créant une atmosphère extrêmement hostile, puis avec la petite amie blonde de Grimmjow qui se pointait. Ichigo pouvait comprendre la rage de Shinji ; certes il ne faisait que le regarder après tout, mais Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Ichigo pour lui, et il voulait garder les choses ainsi.

Les choses auraient pu rester comme ça, mais une fois que la blonde se soit ramenée, Ichigo perdit toute volonté d'essayer de casser cette atmosphère. Il fut instantanément envahi par les images de cette fête de Noël, lorsqu'il avait vu son premier amour embrasser cette même blonde.

Ichigo savait qu'il était irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait pas se sauver de cet écrasant sentiment qui torturait son cœur. Après avoir marmonné une vague excuse concernant le besoin d'aller aux toilettes à Shinji, il se pressa avant que Grimmjow ne puisse remarquer son absence…_si jamais il la remarquait._

Il déglutit, avalant de profondes bouffées d'air. Soudainement, la porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit avec force, la faisant s'écraser contre le mur. Ichigo sursauta et regarda qui pouvait être l'idiot qui avait fait ça, et sa respiration fut au point mort quand il reconnut l'homme.

« Oh-ho ! Regardez-moi ça, si ce n'est pas une soirée chanceuse pour moi! » roucoula l'homme, en émergeant de sa cabine.

« Ikkaku, » grogna Ichigo.

Les yeux d'Ikkaku étaient vitreux comme s'il avait bu plus que de raison. Sans avertissement, Ikkaku plongea en avant, poussant Ichigo contre le mur de la pièce, ce qui le fit se cogner la tête assez fort pour qu'il arrive à voir des chandelles.

Pendant qu'il était étourdi, Ikkaku empoigna ses cheveux, et le tira brutalement en dehors de la pièce, dans un couloir peu éclairé puis le fit passer par une porte qui débouchait dans une allée sombre, à l'extérieur du club.

Immédiatement, Ikkaku frappa Ichigo dans l'estomac, ce qui le plia en deux, mais pour une quelconque raison, Ichigo ne ressentait pas la douleur alors que des images de la nuit où il fut presque battu à mort lui revenaient. L'adrénaline déferla, éclipsant le bourdonnement qu'il ressentait, et lui donna la soif de sang.

Ikkaku bougeait pour lancer un nouveau coup, quand Ichigo frappa de son poing le visage de l'homme. Ikkaku trébucha contre le mur de l'immeuble opposé au club, saisissant son nez, et proférant des jurons. Ichigo devenait fou et ressentait l'envie d'entre de nouveau le craquement des os. Il balança de nouveau son poing dans la figure d'Ikkaku encore…et encore…et encore…jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne puisse plus répondre aux coups d'Ichigo. Il s'en foutait. Il avait besoin de relâcher sa colère quelque part, et Ikkaku, cet idiot de merde, s'était présenté lui-même comme un parfait défouloir.

Soudain, une paire de bras l'entoura en dessous de ses aisselles, le soulevant et le piégeant. Ichigo se débattit, frappant et donnant des coups de pieds, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'une profonde et douce voix lui murmure à l'oreille pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« Ichigo, calme-toi. Il est hors circuit.

_Grimmjow. Cet homme était à moitié responsable de sa fureur aveugle_. Il commença de nouveau à se débattre, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, mais cette fois pour des raisons entièrement différentes.

-Laisse-moi partir, Grimmjow. J'en ai fini avec ce connard, » gronda-t-il. Grimmjow relâcha lentement son étreinte, et Ichigo fixa ses vêtements, tirant avec colère les manches de son pull.

Soudain, Shinji bondit en avant pour se saisir du bras du rouquin, le dirigeant vers l'embouchure de l'allée.

Le roux en avait marre de voir la blonde et Grimmjow réunis, et le fait de l'apercevoir derrière l'homme aux cheveux bleus, affichant une expression compatissante, énerva un peu plus Ichigo.

« Viens, Ichi, on rentre à la maison, dit Shinji.

-Je peux t'y condui… commença Grimmjow, mais Ichigo le coupa froidement.

-Non, ça va. »

_Il se fichait de savoir comment Grimmjow le prendrait. Ichigo était fatigué de cette connerie d'amour non partagé !_ Grimmjow était hétéro et Ichigo devait accepter ce fait même si ça lui tapait sur le système.

XOXOXOXO

Grimmjow était sans-voix. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être bouleversé ou impressionné à ce moment, bien qu'il penchait plus pour la dernière option. Aussi, et il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre à haute voix, il avait été excité. Voir Ichigo dans cette rage avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur de lui, et ça lui avait donné la chair de poule.

Hirako et lui avaient remarqué en même temps la longue absence d'Ichigo, et ils étaient partis le chercher. Hirako avait vérifié les toilettes, mais Grimmjow avait remarqué la porte à côté se balançant légèrement due à une utilisation récente, alors, il sortit à l'extérieur, au cas où Ichigo aurait quitté le club pour rechercher un peu d'air frais.

Halibel le suivait de près, ce qui l'ennuya fortement et il commençait à dire quelque chose à propos de ça, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le crâne chauve qui avait participé au tabassage d'Ichigo cette nuit, en Octobre. Quand le chauve avait frappé le ventre du rouquin, Grimmjow s'était avancé, prêt à s'immiscer, mais Ichigo avait répliqué en envoyant un coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire.

Il avait été abasourdi quand Ichigo avait commencé à le frapper et à repousser le chauve, mais quand l'homme ne bougea plus, il dut l'arrêter, de peur qu'Ichigo ne le tue. Le chauve ne valait pas la peine pour qu'Ichigo aille en prison.

Les quelques instants suivants étaient arrivés si rapidement, qu'il ne se rappelait que d'être resté debout, figé, quand Hirako mena Ichigo hors de l'allée. _Il n'avait jamais rien vu s'aussi beau de toute sa vie_. Le feu, la sauvagerie, la passion qu'il avait vue dans les yeux bruns habituellement doux d'Ichigo, lui donna une embarrassante érection.

Ichigo était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même, et Grimmjow respecta cela. Plus que du respect, c'était de la fierté, une immense fierté. Halibel s'avança tranquillement et enroula son bras sur celui de l'homme mais ce dernier se dégagea et s'éloigna.

« Je rentre, Hal, je rattraperais le temps perdu avec toi une autre fois, » marmonna Grimmjow, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et partant au loin.

Grimmjow avait besoin de réfléchir, et il ne voulait pas impliqué la blonde, qui l'observait actuellement. Il avait plein de choses à faire avec l'intriguant rouquin nommé Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

_*inutile de traduire hein ?_


	7. Chapter 7: Aveuglé

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 7: Aveuglé**

XOXOXOXO

**Whataya Want From Me-Adam Lambert**

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful,_

_And there's nothin' wrong with you_

_It's me_

_I'm a freak, yeah_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

_'Cause you're doin' it perfectly_

_Yeah, there might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_And so just don't give up, I'm workin' out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

Rukia flânait sans but dans la rue, fumant tranquillement, frappant dans des cailloux qui osaient rester sur son chemin. Renji était de plus en plus mal. Ses cauchemars devenaient quotidiens, et il s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour passé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'atteindre, et ça la frustrait sur tout un tas de niveaux, car…elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement, ça lui faisait physiquement mal, mais il était tellement chagriné à cause de la perte de son amitié avec Ichigo, que c'est à peine s'il la reconnaissait.

La jeune fille entra dans un parc désert, passant derrière un jeu de balançoires, des barres rouillées, et un toboggan qui penchait légèrement. Elle découvrit un banc en bois près d'un manège de chevaux et s'y installa lourdement.

_Le Renji qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pendant la fête de Noël de 2004 lui manquait._ _Ce même Renji qui avait l'habitude de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer, lui disant combien elle comptait pour lui._ De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, atterrissant sur son pantacourt kaki.

Renji était un fantôme, une pâle imitation de ce qu'il avait été, et elle détestait ça. Non seulement elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais elle avait conscience du fait que Renji ne l'aimait plus. S'il l'était encore, il avait une bien drôle de manière de le montrer. Leur relation n'était plus qu'une farce, mais elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que, d'un claquement de doigt, tout ce qui s'était passé disparaitrait.

Rukia avait même essayé de l'aider, mais ce n'eut seulement pour résultat de l'éloigner encore plus loin d'elle, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Ichigo n'avait pas été gay. Rukia pensait savoir pourquoi Renji exécrait les gays, à cause de son marmonnement lorsqu'il cauchemardait. Une fois, il avait appelé le nom d'un homme, puis il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser « ça », parce que c'était mal.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'accepter le silence de Renji à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, bon sang, il la regardait à peine, la laissant parler seule, mais…elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La jeune femme serait devenue folle de culpabilité et de regret sachant qu'elle l'avait abandonné la fois où, évidemment, il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle, même s'il ne s'en apercevait pas.

Rukia ferma les yeux, les recouvrant de ses mains. _En quoi était-ce juste ? Pourquoi Renji ne lui parlait-il pas tout simplement ? Elle pouvait l'aider, elle en était sure, mais pour cela, il avait juste besoin de lui faire confiance au lieu de la repousser._ Même Ikkaku et Kira avaient remarqué son comportement de plus en plus bizarre, ce qui les avait fait demander à Rukia si tout allait bien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre à part « tout va bien » ?_

Juste parce qu'elle avait quelques soupçons sur ce que l'homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas dit, ça ne justifiait pas de le révéler aux autres, amis ou pas.

_Amis._

Rukia sentit sa poitrine se contracter, et son estomac se serrer douloureusement, alors que le souvenir de ses vieux amis l'envahissait, l'amenant dans des sentiments de douleur et de regrets.

_Orihime…Tatsuki…Ishida…Chad…_

XOXOXOXO

_2ème année_

_Lycée de Karakura_

_Juillet 2005_

_Vacances d'Eté_

_La cloche de la porte résonna avec persistance à travers l'imposant manoir, exigeant qu'on réponde sur le moment même. Bon sang, où était Ide ? Normalement, il ouvrait la porte avant même que la cloche ne termine à carillonner._

_Rukia soupira, traversa le salon d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, seulement pour se retrouver basculer en arrière par la poussée de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui sanglotait._

_Ils tombèrent sur le plancher, atterrissant comme un misérable tas. Renji s'accrochait à elle comme une sangsue, tremblant et pleurant de manière incontrôlée, et il était loin d'être léger._

_« Renji ! Que diable se passe-t-il ? »_

_Elle ne savait pourquoi elle espérait une réponse de l'homme aux cheveux rouges dans son état actuel, mais…il l'inquiétait sacrément. Renji avait toujours été un idiot avec un grand cœur, alors le voir comme ça, brisé de cette façon était inquiétant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_« Renji ! » essaya-t-elle à nouveau._

_Il continua à pleurer par à-coups, faisant pleurer Rukia à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le blesser à ce point ?_

_Elle roula pour les mettre tous les deux en position assise, puis debout, essayant de remettre Renji sur pieds. Ce fut inutile. Il était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle y arrive seule._

_« Renji, allons dans un endroit plus privé, et tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit Rukia alors qu'elle apercevait Ide dans un coin de la maison._

_Les sanglots de Renji se calmèrent, mais seulement un petit peu. Il avait encore un hoquet, et les larmes continuaient à couler alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux tristes._

_« O-Ouais, » croissa-t-il, et il se remit lentement sur ses pieds._

_Rukia attrapa sa main, l'éloignant du salon, et monta l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre où ils pourront avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle aimait Ide comme un oncle, mais il était plutôt fidèle à son grand frère, et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à parler d'absolument TOUT avec lui._

_Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle ferma sa porte, puis dirigea Renji, tout raide, vers son lit. Il s'assit lourdement, soupirant pendant qu'il fixait nonchalamment ses mains restées sur ses genoux. Rukia s'installa à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il parle._

_Après ce qui sembla être des heures, Renji renifla bruyamment, essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, puis tourna son regard hanté vers elle._

_« Ichigo est gay, » fut tout ce qu'il déclara, et franchement, ça la troubla._

_En réalité, elle l'avait déjà supposé quand Ichigo avait commencé à trainer avec ce garçon blond plus agé. Mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était une raison pour que Renji sanglote comme si l'apocalypse était sur eux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait un problème avec le blond, mais elle pensait que c'était juste épidermique._

_En regardant Renji, cependant, elle décida de clore sa bouche, et de juste attendre le reste de l'histoire. Elle n'allait pas risquer de ruiner leur relation en disant quelque chose._

_« Je-je l'ai vu… En train de se faire sucer…sucer la bite par cet idiot de Keigo. Puis, quand je me suis enfui, il…il m'a pourchassé…m'a touché, frissonna Renji, il m'a dit qu'il était gay. J-Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Je ne le peux toujours pas ! I-Il m'avait dit qu'il ne l'était pas ! Il m'a menti ! Mon connard de meilleur ami, est un putain de pédé ! »_

_Rukia pencha sa tête sur le côté, et étudia son petit ami. Pourquoi Renji était-il aussi dégouté par les gays ? Ses pensées furent coupées quand il reprit la parole._

_« Puis, je lui ai dit qu'on n'était plus amis, e-et il m'a frappé ! Ce con m'a frappé ! Je vais le tuer ! Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu me trahir comme ça ? »_

_Renji se tut à nouveau, laissant Rukia déroutée pendant qu'elle entourait son bras autour des larges épaules de son petit-ami. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle voulait vraiment demander à Renji pourquoi il voulait arrêter de parler à son meilleur ami, mais la peur l'en empêcha. Elle affectionnait Renji depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, l'affection se transformant en amour avec le temps, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin, elle était réticente à le quitter._

_« Renji, j-je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres sur sa tempe, pourquoi Ichigo t'aurait-il menti ? _

_-Parce que ce n'est pas juste une tapette, c'est aussi un lâche ! » gronda-t-il, donnant des frissons à Rukia._

_Renji était en colère et c'était effrayant. Mais l'effroi commença vraiment quand elle réalisa les implications futures. Si elle voulait rester avec Renji, alors elle devra arrêter de parler avec Ichigo. Ceci, en lui-même, n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose vu qu'Ichigo et elle étaient plus des connaissances que des amis. D'ailleurs elle avait été la seule à garder leur amitié froide et distante à cause de sa jalousie. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le rouquin monopolisait le temps de Renji, ou la façon dont il semblait signifier plus pour lui qu'elle._

_Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait se détourner Ichigo parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle perdrait d'autres amis. Orihime et Tatsuki, Ishida et Chad. Les filles étaient comme ses sœurs, et les perdre serait dur pour elle, probablement plus dur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusque-là._

_Puis, ses yeux s'allumèrent, et son cœur se résolut fortement. Elle suivrait Renji jusqu'en enfer s'il lui demandait._

XOXOXOXO

_2ème année_

_Lycée de Karakura_

_Septembre 2005_

_« PUTAIN DE SALOPE ! » lui cria Tatsuki._

_Rukia se roula en boule sur le sol alors que Tatsuki lui donnait un coup de pied dans ses côtes. Mon dieu, cette douleur ! Elle savait que la jeune fille était forte, mais ça c'était trop ! Elle devait avoir une côte cassée !_

_Mais elle le méritait. A chaque coup qu'elle prenait, elle priait de rester consciente, parce qu'elle méritait cette douleur._

_Chad avait été le premier à découvrir à propos d'elle et du rejet de Renji concernant le style de vie d'Ichigo. Elle, Renji et deux de leurs amis, Ikkaku et Kira, se promenaient quand ils avaient aperçu Ichigo qui traversait la rue. Sans avertissement, Renji avait pris les cheveux roux du garçon et l'avait complètement surplombé. Ce ne s'en était pas arrêté là car, quelques secondes plus tard, Ikkaku et Kira l'avaient rejoint._

_Tout ce que la jeune fille put faire était de regarder en silence._

_Puis, sortant de nulle part, Chad était apparu et avait éloigné les trois hommes d'Ichigo, offrant à Renji et à elle-même un regard meurtrier avec son œil visible. Il n'avait rien dit ; il avait juste aidé Ichigo à se relever, et étaient partis, Chad supportant le jeune homme roux._

_Rukia sut, juste à ce moment que leur amitié était morte. Tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de faire désormais, était de répandre la nouvelle. Une fois que ce fut fait, son monde se renversa. Elle, Renji, Ikkaku et Kira rentraient chez eux après l'école, quand elle fut frappée entre les omoplates et qu'elle avait chuté à terre._

_Avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, ils furent soumis par Ishida, Chad et le blond qui, elle l'apprendra plus tard, s'appelait Shinji. Ils étaient énervés et ça se voyait, mais ce qui terrifia le plus Rukia était le regard que Tatsuki lui adressait._

_Ses dents étaient serrées et elle grognait férocement, ses sourcils froncés, et ses narines écartées pendant qu'elle brandissait ses poings. Orihime était à côté d'elle et les regardait, déçue et énervée en même temps._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? hurla Tatsuki. Qu'est-ce que. C'est. Que. Ce. Foutoir ? Espèces de pitoyables ordures ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Mais vous deux, elle pointa Rukia et Renji, vous êtes les pires déchets ! Vous êtes des salauds ! Des putains de putains…de connards ! cria-t-elle, les yeux sauvages._

_-Tatsuki-chan, apaisa Orihime, mais Tatsuki était au-delà de la fureur, elle poussa Orihime._

_-Putain de merde ! Vous étiez ses amis ! Et-et parce qu'il est GAY, vous êtes devenus une bande de couilles molles et l'avez frappé ? Ce sera quoi après, vous allez me taper aussi ? Je suis GAY ! On va me cogner ? Putain d'lâches ! Sales faibles ! fulmina Tatsuki._

_-Va te faire foutre ! grogna Renji, mais Shinji lui donna un coup de coude dans sa bouche._

_-Ferme ta grande gueule, connard. Sois reconnaissant que je ne te tue pas après ce que tu as fait à Ichi, dit-il calmement._

_-Et toi ! _

_Tatsuki pointa Rukia, la faisant reculer. _

_-Tu es restée en arrière et t'as regardé ton petit-ami tabasser notre ami ? Sa voix tomba dans le sarcasme au mot « petit-ami », PETITE SALOPE ! »_

_Les côtes de Rukia furent soudainement attaquées par Tatsuki. Elle se roula de nouveau en boule en protégeant sa tête alors qu'elle anticipait le prochain coup…qui n'arriva pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture de ses bras pour voir Orihime qui entourait Tatsuki par la taille avec ses bras._

_« Tatsuki-chan ! S'il-te-plait, arrête ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! cria-t-elle._

_Tatsuki se stoppa, puis regarda Rukia avec une lueur meurtrière. _

_-Je vais partir à l'étranger pour mes compétitions, alors je ne reviendrais qu'au début de l'université, mais…si je reviens et que j'apprends que vous avez encore fait quelque chose à Ichigo pendant que je n'étais pas là, tu auras affaire à moi, Rukia, et tu ne veux pas ça, » annonça sérieusement Tatsuki._

_Après ça, ils s'éloignèrent tous, laissant Renji dans son sang, et Ikkaku et Kira se réveiller. Rukia fut heureuse de s'en sortir sans marque sur son visage et son corps. Elle savait que, désormais, la vie serait beaucoup plus compliquée. Elle regarda Renji complètement livide._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

_A quel point elle avait eu raison._ Son amour pour Renji lui fit rester à ses côtés, mais les choses furent rapidement hors de contrôle. La seule chose positive était qu'elle ne ressentait aucun remord à battre Ichigo ; en réalité, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ces moments-là. Le délabrement de Renji était de sa faute après tout, et elle était plus heureuse en sachant qu'Ichigo payait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

En revanche, les répercussions de ses actions avait été plutôt sévères. _En particulier avec son frère._ Elle se rappelait de sa déception lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait participé à ça, et la raison de son implication. Puis, il était parti lui révéler son orientation sexuelle en lui présentant son amant, Kenpachi Zaraki. _Quel choc ça avait été._

Puis Byakuya l'avait chassée, clamant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette maison si elle n'aimait pas ses préférences. C'est pourquoi elle déménagea chez Renji. Elle avait été blessée et dépressive pendant des semaines, mais finalement, elle s'en était remis.

Rukia se leva du banc, et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Renji. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. _Ils ne dormaient même plus dans la même chambre._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

Ichigo se sentait un peu mieux, pas beaucoup –mais mieux. Il refusait de rester assis à se morfondre et désirer un homme qui n'avait même pas idée de ses sentiments, et même s'il en avait, ça n'importerait pas parce qu'il était hétéro. C'était frustrant, mais il survivrait. _C'était sa seule option._

Cette nuit, après que Shinji et lui étaient partis du club, il se fit une promesse. Rester loin de ce foutu hétéro.

Ichigo s'immergea dans ses cours en ligne et il obtint même un travail assez convenable. Tant que la paie venait, de toute façon... Il travaillait comme directeur dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, et non, il n'avait pas d'expérience en tant que tel, mais le propriétaire, Kisuke Urahara, avait insisté pour qu'il prenne le poste, lui expliquant que c'était « facile comme bonjour ».

Et donc, il accepta, et il dû admettre que c'était vraiment facile sans mentionner l'amusement qu'il ressentait. Il devait tester tous les nouveaux jeux pour être capable de recommander ou ne pas recommander certains jeux aux clients.

Ça aidait à passer le temps et ça éloignait l'homme aux cheveux bleus de son esprit. Grimmjow l'avait appelé pratiquement tous les jours, mais Ichigo l'avait ignoré. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas capable d'être l'ami de cet homme. Il aurait voulu plus mais depuis qu'il savait que rien ne se passerait, il s'était éloigné.

_Mais Grimmjow était un bâtard persistent._

Plusieurs fois, Ichigo avait voulu répondre au téléphone et en finir, mais ça n'aurait fait que le ramener en arrière. Entendre sa voix ne ferait que raviver sa flamme et l'entrainer dans une spirale de destruction. Hors de question. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait supprimé tous les messages de Grimmjow sans se donner la peine de les écouter.

Shinji lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait une fête pour les obtentions de diplôme et lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait venir, mais quand Ichigo lui demanda si Grimmjow serait là et que le blond lui répondit par l'affirmative, il déclina. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à voir cet homme, et il savait que s'il partait, le bleu le coincerait jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

Aussi, le fait que Grimmjow avait acheté un bâtiment dans le centre-ville ne lui avait pas échappé. Les rénovations avaient commencées et c'était évident que l'homme tenait sa promesse de posséder un club.

Un coup tira Ichigo de ses songeries et, pendant une minute, il se contenta de fixer la porte, avant de finalement aller ouvrir. Une fois cela fait, sa bouche s'ouvrit, enchanté.

« Tatsuki ! cria-t-il, faisant sourire la fille aux cheveux de jais.

-En chair et en os. »

Elle réduisit l'espace entre eux, et enlaça Ichigo fortement. _Il s'en fichait de se faire enserrer à ce point_. Elle était l'une de ses plus proches amis, et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle était partie en compétition à l'étranger, il y avait presque deux ans. Elle s'écarta de lui, et entra dans l'appartement pendant qu'il fermait la porte.

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil pendant que la jeune femme s'installait dans le canapé.

-Hier. Comment ça a été ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui indiqua qu'elle était au courant des conneries de Renji et des trois autres. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Il changea d'endroit et détourna son regard. Le visage sévère de Tatsuki était assez effrayant.

« Ichigo, l'incita-t-elle et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Ça va, Tatsuki. Je ne les ai même pas vus depuis Octobre. Ah, non, j'ai battu ce connard d'Ikkaku en Février, mais à part ça…rien. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-Comme si j'allais laisser tomber ! J'ai_ dit_ à Rukia que je la frapperais si elle te touchait à nouveau ! siffla-t-elle.

-Merci pour cette confidence et la confiance, Tatsuki. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit-il sèchement.

-Oh, arrête, Kurosaki ! T'sais que tu n'aurais pas frappé une fille. Mais moi, c'est ma spécialité. »

Tatsuki sourit, effrayant un peu Ichigo. _C'était pour ça qu'elle terrifiante._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

Grimmjow était assis sur sa terrasse, fumant une cigarette, et pensant à Ichigo. _C'était comme ça tout le temps depuis cette nuit au club, et il craignit qu'il ne soit devenu…bordel, il détestait penser ça…mais c'était vrai. Il était obsédé par le rouquin._ Il écrasa avec colère sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de lui et s'en alluma une autre immédiatement.

_Comment était-ce arrivé, vous demandez vous ?_

Cette nuit avait été un déclencheur pour lui en beaucoup de points. Il avait réalisé combien Ichigo était magnifique-oui, il avait dit magnifique-. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme avant, mais il était définitivement attiré par Ichigo. Il ne ressentait plus de la pitié pour le gamin, mais de la fierté. C'était évident d'après le combat avec le chauve, qu'Ichigo pouvait s'occuper de lui-même et si ces lâches ne l'avaient pas attaqué ensemble, ils auraient été battus en Octobre.

Ichigo harcelait ses pensées, le rendait confus. _Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était gay ? Il n'avait jamais dormi avec un mec, évidemment, alors il était encore hétéro, non ? Et, bordel ! Il n'était même pas attiré par des gars, c'était juste Ichigo. Alors, est-ce que ça le qualifiait de gay ? Putain._

Il n'aurait jamais la chance de comprendre cependant puisqu'Ichigo l'évitait comme la peste, et ça le faisait relativement chier.

Grimmjow avait laissé un message à Ichigo l'invitant à la fête de remise de diplôme. Il avait même laissé un message en disant qu'il ouvrait prochainement son club avec l'aide financière de son père. En y repensant, il lui avait laissé d'innombrables putains de messages, et le gamin n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui répondre. _Et pourtant…il voulait lui parler. Il le voulait lui._

Grimmjow grimaça, alors qu'il écrasait sa deuxième cigarette. Il ne savait même plus qui il était désormais.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait voir Ichigo. Peut-être que s'il le revoyait, il aurait une chance de s'asseoir et de parler avec lui, ainsi, il serait capable de mettre un ordre dans sa tête.

Sans mentionner que, même si Ichigo était gay, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le désirait. Grimmjow était conscient qu'il était un vrai trou du cul des fois, mais il avait une belle apparence. _Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Les femmes aussi, mais…Est-ce qu'Ichigo le pensait ? Putain._

Grimmjow partit de sa terrasse, réentrant dans son appartement pour voir ses amis, toujours là. Nnoitra et Ulquiorra étaient assis à côté de Szayel, et Stark était installé à côté de Hirako.

_Hirako_. Ce petit connard de blond avait été le fléau de son existence, depuis cette nuit au club. Grimmjow n'avait jamais reçu autant de regards meurtriers de toute sa vie, et ça l'énervait.

Hirako ne disait jamais rien, il le regardait juste ouvertement, comme il le faisait à cet instant. Grimmjow allait dans la cuisine pour se prendre une bière quand quelque chose se cassa à l'intérieur de lui, et il se planta devant le blond.

« Pourquoi tu continues à me r'garder comme ça ? gronda-t-il. Stark le regarda.

-Grimm, ça va, reste tranquille, dit-il de manière fatiguée. _Quoi ?_

-Non, putain. Ça ne va pas. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as été extrêmement irritant depuis le Seireitei, » continua Grimmjow.

Soudain, Hirako se redressa, poussant Grimmjow contre le mur, la mine féroce. Grimmjow n'avait pas une force d'enfant, en plus, il était plus grand que le blond, mais Hirako était…curieusement fort. Ce petit connard le retenait contre le mur.

« T'es si con, Grimmjow ! gronda Hirako.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Hirako ? Et dégage de là ! grogna-t-il, essayant de retirer la poigne ferme du blond de sa chemise. Hirako le pressa encore plus fort contre le mur.

-Avais-tu seulement idée de combien Ichigo t'aimait ? Et t'es tellement _con_ que ça me rend malade ! »

Grimmjow ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, bordel, et il ne pouvait même plus respirer. _Ichigo…quoi ?_ Finalement rassemblant ses esprits, il repoussa Hirako de lui, et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

_Bordel de merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Pas étonnant qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ichigo était maladroit. Pas étonnant qu'Ichigo ne voulait plus lui parler désormais._ Il devait probablement penser que Grimmjow était devenu ami avec lui par bonté. Et Hal. _Oh, merde._

Grimmjow glissa sa main sur sa bouche pendant qu'il fronçait les sourcils. _Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ?_ Puis quelque chose le préoccupa alors il se tourna vers Hirako.

« Hey, commença-t-il, depuis combien de temps ?

Hirako continuait de le regarder avec férocité mais Grimmjow avait besoin d'une réponse.

-Ichigo a aimé ta putain de gueule depuis le collège : Comment n'as-tu pu rien remarquer ? Il-il va me tuer, mais…il t'adore, Grimmjow. Il s'est torturé, parce que, bien qu'il sache que t'étais hétéro, il te désirait toujours. Je déteste le voir aussi triste. Il mérite d'être heureux aussi, » dit Hirako.

_Il était un idiot. Un putain, de gros idiot._

Grimmjow enfila de vieilles chaussures et prit un pull noir.

« Où tu vas ? appela Nnoitra.

-Dehors, » répondit-il, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Grimmjow se précipita vers sa voiture, glissant plusieurs fois dans des flaques_. Ichigo_.


	8. Chapter 8: Underneath it all

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 8: Underneath it all**

XOXOXOXO

_You're really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_You want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lucky_

_Underneath it all_

_You're really lovely_

_-No Doubt-_

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

Grimmjow conduisit vers l'appartement d'Ichigo. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de ne pas respecter la vitesse limite était cette foutue pluie. A cause de ça, la visibilité était presque impossible, mais il n'allait pas laisser la pluie l'empêcher d'arriver à destination. _Pas maintenant. Pas après ce que Hirako lui avait dit._

Ichigo…merde, Grimmjow ne pouvait même pas dire ce mot. Le mot commençant par « A ». _Putain de merde_. S'il avait le temps de voir Ichigo, ce serait complètement évident. Alors qu'il tournait le volant, son esprit lui montra avec insistance, chaque moment où son chemin avec Ichigo s'étaient croisés.

La première fois avait été à la plage, lorsque Grimmjow était en seconde année de lycée. Il s'en était souvenu simplement à cause de la couleur de cheveux du jeune homme qui, à l'instar de son ami Szayel était étrange. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait quelqu'un avec les cheveux orange, roses ou bleus.

Ichigo avait couru droit sur lui, et Grimmjow avait remarqué le regard de surprise en plus de la reconnaissance, traverser son visage alors qu'il l'avait aidé à se remettre debout. Ça n'avait duré qu'un court moment.

Grimmjow avait aussi vu Ichigo quelques fois autour de l'école, mais, encore une fois, ce n'était que de courtes observations, jusqu'à ce que le gamin ne lui tombe littéralement dans les bras un jour. Ils étaient entrés en collision et avaient fini sur le sol, Ichigo allongé sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le rouquin le fixait, puis il s'était écarté, rougissant pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs ce que Grimmjow avait interprété comme étant de l'embarras. _Maintenant, il pouvait probablement l'attribuer à autre chose._

Ils avaient été si proches que Grimmjow avait été capable de distinguer des reflets d'or dans les yeux marron d'Ichigo, les taches de rousseur traversant son nez et ses joues, et l'apparence douce de ses lèvres légèrement roses.

Grimmjow appuya presque sur les freins.

_Depuis combien de temps trouvait-il Ichigo attirant ? Avait…avait-il toujours trouvé le jeune roux magnifique, même si ce n'était que dans son subconscient ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué toute cette merde ?_

_Parfait. Il était vraiment un énorme idiot._

L'immeuble où se situait l'appartement d'Ichigo surgit devant, et soudainement, son estomac se serra. _Bon sang_ ! Il n'était pas nerveux. Et pourtant, il se contractait encore plus pendant qu'il cherchait une place dans le parking.

_C'était de la folie_. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Ichigo qui l'évitait comme la peste, et il commençait vraiment à repenser à sa décision, faite sous l'impulsion du moment, de venir ici.

Grimmjow descendit de son véhicule, la pluie tombant abruptement sur lui mais il l'ignora. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur sa situation. _Qu'allait-il dire ? Ichigo voudrait-il le voir ? Et s'il le faisait, voudrait-il lui parler ? Putain, qu'allait-il lui dire ?_

Grimmjow regarda le bâtiment comme si c'était le coupable de son mécontentement, puis il réalisa qu'il était resté sans bouger sous la pluie, comme un harceleur, ou comme un de ces personnages louches dans les films d'horreur. _C'était ridicule. Sois un homme, Jaggerjack, il est grand temps._

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur, arpentant le hall, ignorant le regard du vieux couple alors qu'il formait des flaques d'eau sur son passage. Il resta les bras croisés sur son torse pendant qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, et il pensa alors à pousser un grognement vers le couple qui le regardait dédaigneusement, lui et ses flaques.

Finalement, la cabine en métal arriva. Il entra à l'intérieur avec un sentiment aigu de crainte menaçant de le submerger, alors il se concentra sur comment il pourrait éviter la potentielle explosion. _Il pourrait s'excuser. Mon dieu non. Ichigo le sortirait surement à coup de pied dans le cul._

Avant de pouvoir spéculer plus loin, l'ascenseur sonna, et les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une femme aux cheveux noirs qui le fixait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle le reconnut, puis son visage se transforma et un large sourire apparut.

« Es-tu ici pour voir qui je pense que tu es venu voir ? s'enquit-elle.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. _Quoi ? Qui était cette femme ?_

-Qui penses-tu que je sois venu voir ici ? râla-t-il, en sortant de l'ascenseur toujours en formant des flaques sur le sol. La jeune femme leva un sourcil et ricana alors qu'elle prit la place vacante dans l'ascenseur.

-La ferme, Jaggerjack. Tu es ici pour Ichigo, ou tu ne l'es pas. A moins que tu ne connaisses quelqu'un d'autre qui soit au même étage.

-Comment est-ce que tu me connais ?

Il était perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille auparavant, et non seulement elle connaissait son nom mais en plus elle savait qui il était venu voir.

-Tous les amis proches d'Ichigo savent qui tu es, » déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire pendant que les portes en métal coulissèrent.

Merde. Ça avait juste rendu Grimmjow un peu plus abattu qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Putain._ Il se glissa lentement devant la porte d'Ichigo, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et ses mains commençant à transpirer. Il était complètement trempé mais il devait le faire_. Il avait besoin de le faire._ Il leva sa main et toqua trois fois. _C'est parti._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Avril 2008_

Ichigo avait apprécié la visite de Tatsuki, même si elle l'avait forcé à avouer tous les incidents qui s'étaient produits en son absence, entre lui, Renji et Rukia. C'était la façon de Tatsuki de montrer sa préoccupation, en essayant de le protéger comme une mère poule. _Il trouvait ça mignon._

Ichigo planifia d'aller au magasin, mais changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit la pluie depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Ça tombait plutôt fortement, et il n'avait pas envie d'être trempé jusqu'aux os, et de devenir malade par la même occasion.

_Il s'ennuyait_. Il avait finalement un jour de congé, et il ne se trouvait rien à faire. Shinji trainait avec Stark, Chad travaillait, et les autres…eh bien, Ishida et Inoue n'étaient pas de bonne compagnie quand ils étaient tous les deux, en considérant que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de se bécoter à longueur de journée. Pas qu'Ichigo les blâmait. Ils étaient « amoureux », et ils ne remarquaient pas à quel point ils étaient mièvres et mielleux.

Ichigo se changea pour un bas de pyjama bleu et un t-shirt blanc, avant d'aller dans sa cuisine. Il était d'humeur à prendre un peu de thé, alors il remplit sa bouilloire d'eau, et la plaça sur la cuisinière. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ?_

Il avait acheté une télé et un lecteur dvd après avoir économisé sa paie, mais il avait déjà tout vu. Il soupira. _Il était une telle chiffe-molle._

Ichigo pouvait aller voir sa famille, mais il n'était pas partant pour attraper un mal de tête. Son père pouvait être tellement insupportable quelque fois.

La bouilloire siffla, et Ichigo la retira des flammes, la plaçant dans un brûleur, puis récupéra une tasse au-dessus d'une armoire. Après avoir versé son thé et avoir mis deux cuillères à café de sucre, un peu de miel et une tranche de citron, il alla dans son salon où il s'affaissa sur le canapé.

Le thé était toujours chaud, alors il déposa la tasse sur la table en attendant qu'elle refroidisse, et voulut se chercher le livre qu'il lisait depuis deux semaines déjà, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Bordel, qui était-ce ? Ichigo jeta un regard à son téléphone et fronça les sourcils, confus. _Tatsuki aurait-elle oublié quelque chose ?_

Il se traina hors de son canapé, vers sa porte, et ouvrit. Putain. _Alors, sa chance était partie, hein_. Grimmjow était de l'autre côté de la porte, complètement trempé, une flaque d'eau s'étendant à ses pieds, et il avait une étrange expression. Comme s'il étudiait Ichigo.

Grimmjow retira sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux bleus, trempé et plaqué sur sa tête. Ichigo voulut sourire à l'image que l'homme montrait, mais ça n'aiderait pas du tout. _Merde, il était déjà en train de craquer de nouveau._ Il se mordit les lèvres pendant que Grimmjow le fixait.

« Pendant combien de temps encore avais-tu l'intention de m'éviter, Ichigo ? dit finalement Grimmjow. Ses yeux bleus étaient intense, plus que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être.

-Je n'étais pas…

-Conneries. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton était mordant._ Merde, Grimmjow était intimidant comme ça, mais…mais il s'était battu trop durement pour se remettre d'aplomb, et il n'avait pas besoin que ce trou du cul ruine tous ces efforts._

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Grimmjow ? » cracha-t-il, un peu plus en colère qu'il ne le souhaitait. La pupille de Grimmjow se rétrécit en même temps qu'il plissait ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, Ichigo fut embarqué à l'intérieur avec Grimmjow qui ferma la porte de l'appartement et enleva ses chaussures et son pull dans le processus. Ichigo était étourdi. Il avait perdu son équilibre en trébuchant sur le paillasson à l'entrée, tombant lourdement sur son postérieur.

« C'est quoi ton problème, connard ?

-On va parler Ichigo. Toi et moi. Je pense que c'est le moment, pas vrai ? répondit Grimmjow, avec une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux.

-P-parler ?

Ichigo était…eh bien, confus.

-Oui, parler, idiot. T'sais, ouvrir sa bouche et laisser des mots en sortir.

-Hey, je t'emmerde !

Grimmjow sourit sauvagement. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus, mais il lui faisait peur.

-Ouais, c'est ça, Berry, grogna Grimmjow qui empoigna l'avant-bras d'Ichigo, le relevant. T'as une serviette ? Ou peut-être un pantalon ? »

Le jean de Grimmjow laissait toujours des flaques là où il se tenait, Ichigo pouvait comprendre pourquoi il voulait vite se changer, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler tout le temps qu'il prit pour rapporter une serviette, un survêtement et un t-shirt que Chad avait laissé il y avait un bail. Ichigo les avait lavés, pensant que son ami reviendrait pour récupérer ses affaires, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ils étaient restés sur une étagère au-dessus des toilettes depuis lors.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint dans le salon, il faillit trépasser par la vision qui l'accueillie. _Grimmjow essayait de le tuer ou quoi ? _L'homme aux cheveux bleus était debout, devant le canapé, torse-nu, et vêtu uniquement d'un boxer bleu pâle, laissant voir ses muscles. Tout le sang du corps d'Ichigo menaçait de sortir par son nez. _Putain de merde._

Essayant de garder un minimum de dignité en place, il laissa les vêtements sur le dos du fauteuil, ses mains tremblant sans contrôle et tourna le dos à Grimmjow.

« T-tu sais, la salle de bain est juste là-bas. Tu pourrais y aller…

La voix d'Ichigo s'estompa misérablement pendant qu'il se mordait les lèvres. _Bonté divine. Cette vision tournera en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à l'éternité._

-Relax, Ichigo, c'est pas comme si j'étais nu ou quoique ce soit. »

Parce qu'Ichigo tournait son dos, il manqua le mauvais sourire que lui adressait Grimmjow pendant qu'il s'habillait avec les vêtements qu'il avait apportés. D'ailleurs, il était trop occupé à paniquer en essayant de savoir de quoi ce type insensible voulait parler.

« Hey, viens t'asseoir, j'ai fini, » La voix grave de Grimmjow lui donna des frissons dans l'échine.

Ichigo obéit, toujours effrayé à l'idée de croiser le regard bleu perçant qui l'examinait assurément en ce moment. _C'était tellement embarrassant._

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Grimmjow ?

-Ok, commençons avec la raison pour laquelle tu m'as évité comme un petit salopard !

Ceci fit lever les yeux d'Ichigo vers Grimmjow en un instant. _Qui ce putain de mec croyait-il qu'il était ? _Il n'avait pas idée de combien ça avait été dur pour lui de ne pas être constamment obsédé par l'homme aux cheveux bleus. De se réveiller tous les matins en se disant « pourquoi n'était-il pas gay ? ».

-Tu sais rien de ce que j'ai traversé, alors ne me parle pas comme tu le fais ! s'écria Ichigo, serrant ses poings aux côtés de ses cuisses.

-Et en quoi ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds, son visage tordu de douleur.

-ÇA A QUE TOUTES CES PUTAINS DE CHOSES ONT A VOIR AVEC TOI ! CA A TOUJOURS ETE TOI ! cria-t-il, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. PUTAIN, T'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE RESSENS ! A QUEL POINT CA A ETE FOUTREMENT DUR DE VIVRE AVEC LE FAIT QUE T'ETAIS HETERO ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. _Putain de bordel de merde ! _Son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il se réfugiait près de la fenêtre du salon, son dos faisant face à Grimmjow. _Comment avait-il pu laisser son contrôle s'écrouler de cette façon ? _Maintenant, tous ses secrets bien gardés étaient dévoilés, et Grimmjow devait sûrement être écœuré de juste le regarder.

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et bien qu'il se batte contre elle, avalant convulsivement la boule dans sa gorge, elles continuaient à se déverser. _C'était horrible_. Ichigo ne pourra jamais se racheter et tout était de sa faute pour avoir laissé Grimmjow lui briser sa concentration.

Le silence était lourd, pressant dans son dos comme quelque chose de physique. Il couvrit ses yeux avec sa main droite, essayant de masquer sa peine et son embarras, son corps frissonnant par cet effort.

« Hey. »

Ichigo sursauta à l'entente de la voix douce qui provenait de derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. _Honnêtement, Ichigo pensait que l'homme était parti_. Il grogna silencieusement.

« Tourne-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Grimmjow parlait toujours doucement, sa voix basse était apaisante.

-Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il reste encore des choses à dire. Je sais que t'es hétéro, d'accord ? Ichigo s'arrêta, avalant difficilement. Je ne…je ne voulais pas te dire ça. S'il-te-plait, Grimmjow, part. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça.

Soudain, Ichigo fut retourné, et son menton fut attrapé violemment. Il rencontra péniblement le regard bleu vif de Grimmjow.

-Ichigo, ferme-la et écoute-moi, bordel ! siffla Grimmjow.

Quand Ichigo garda le silence, il continua.

-Je-je, putain, je ne sais pas ce que je fous, mais, tu-tu n'as pas besoin de te tarauder avec ça, tu sais ? Je n'ai peut-être jamais connu ça avant, mais-mais-ah, j'emmerde ça ! »

Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Grimmjow se posèrent sur les siennes dans un doux baisé. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent. _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Il était en train de rêver, c'est ça ? Toute cette sordide affaire n'était qu'une grosse blague. Ça devait l'être. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen que Grimmjow l'hétéro…l'embrasse._

Mais alors, la main du plus grand quitta son menton et partit vers sa nuque, touchant ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Grimmjow s'entrouvrirent, et sa langue, chaude et humide, balaya les lèvres du rouquin, explorant doucement, demandant l'accès à sa bouche._ Merde. Si c'était un rêve, il en profiterait tant que cela durerait._

Les mains d'Ichigo s'accrochèrent fermement aux épaules de Grimmjow. Il ouvrit ses lèvres, acceptant la langue inquisitrice et fondit. _C'était le rêve le plus réaliste qu'il n'ait jamais eue dans sa vie_. Grimmjow avait un goût de vanille et de tabac, et même si Ichigo ne fumait pas, c'était complètement enivrant.

Ichigo empoigna la chemise de Grimmjow, s'accrochant à lui, et laissa des petits bruits embarrassants sortir pendant que l'homme aux cheveux bleus explorait sa bouche de manière presque agressive.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Grimmjow pencha son front contre celui d'Ichigo, tous les deux respirant difficilement. _Mon dieu, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'Ichigo avait pu imaginer._ Il garda les yeux fermé. _Par pitié, ne le réveillez pas !_

« Hey, murmura Grimmjow, regarde-moi.

Ichigo secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller, dit-il.

Grimmjow passa ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin, et gloussa à bout de souffle.

-Baka. Ouvre les yeux, et tu verras que t'es pas en train de rêver. »

Grimmjow traça de minuscules cercles avec ses pouces sur la taille d'Ichigo. Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit lentement ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. Il étouffa un halètement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus électriques, brillant de luxure et de quelque chose d'autre qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas vraiment à nommer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? T-tu as toujours été hétéro. Je ne comprends pas, prononça Ichigo.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais…il y a juste quelque chose à propos de toi, Ichigo, qui m'attire. Grimmjow passa ses mains de haut en bas sur ses côtés, tirant un soupir enchanté au rouquin. Je n'vais pas nier que je ressens un truc pour toi, d'ailleurs, je veux continuer à explorer ça. La question maintenant est : est-ce que tu veux ?

Ichigo resta bouche-bée.

-T'es un débile ou quoi ? Je te voulais depuis le lycée ! Bien sûr que je ve-veux « explorer » ça. J-je, putain, Grimmjow…

-Oui, je sais, » murmura Grimmjow, et baissant sa tête, il captura les lèvres d'Ichigo pour un autre baisé enivrant.

_Peut-être…peut-être que tout irait bien après tout._

* * *

Note de la traductrice : je vous jure que j'essaye de réduire le nombre de gros mots, je le jure !

J'espère que vous avez pris votre temps pour le lire parce que c'est le dernier que j'ai en stock, désolé, je vous jure que j'essaie de récupérer Word!


	9. Chapter 9: On prend le temps

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**note:** Comme vous le savez avec la note que j'ai posté dans un faux chapitre, ceci est le chapitre que j'avais tout bonnement oublié de publier. C'est ma faute, je plaide coupable et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et qu'il ne dérangera pas trop la lecture!

**CHAPITRE 9 : On prend le temps**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Mai 2008_

Grimmjow était dans un semi état de choc. Quand il était entré dans l'appartement d'Ichigo, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'embrasser le rouquin, mais son cerveau l'avait laissé tomber. Voir de nouveau Ichigo l'avait rempli de soulagement et…de joie.

Puis cet idiot avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à l'éviter. Grimmjow admit qu'à ce moment, il avait laissé sa colère prendre le dessus, alors qu'il entrainait Ichigo dans son appartement, prêt à le faire parler. _Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait espéré?_

L'arrogance de Grimmjow s'était ensuite transformée en étonnement en voyant le visage d'Ichigo lorsqu'il l'avait vu, au milieu du salon, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Le beau visage du roux était devenu cramoisi d'embarras. Grimmjow n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

_Et après…Tout était devenu confus._

Il avait été insensible, lui disant la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, sans même remarquer les signaux d'avertissements de colère qui tendait le corps d'Ichigo. Oh, mais la tête de berry lui avait hurlé dessus, après que Grimmjow ait fait l'erreur de questionner Ichigo sur ce qu'il avait à voir dans cette histoire.

_Ça avait été magnifique._

La douleur brute, la frustration et le désespoir avait propulsé Grimmjow dans l'action. Il avait seulement voulu lui parler, essayer de le réconforter, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien aussi. Il avait seulement voulu établir ça avec des mots, mais Grimmjow était un homme d'impulsion, et quand il avait essayé, sans succès, de faire ce qu'il voulait, il commit l'erreur de regarder les yeux marron, bordés de larmes…_et il l'avait embrassé._

Il pensait qu'embrasser un gars-peu importe qu'il soit attirant ou pas-aurait été bizarre, ou embarrassant. Inconfortable, tout du moins, considérant qu'il n'avait embrassé que des femmes.

_Mais…Ichigo…avait été différent._

L'expérience ne lui laissa que le sentiment d'être encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était. Ça avait été naturel. C'était un baisé normal, mais en quelque sorte…_c'était meilleur_. Ichigo sentait bon, comme des cookies sortit fraichement du four, et il avait le goût de ces caramels au beurre salé dont le père de Grimmjow raffolait.

Ça avait été chaleureux, et particulièrement excitant, le faisant frissonner. _Bon dieu, il n'avait jamais été aussi retourné de toute sa vie…et ça l'effrayait un peu_. Bien sûr, il appréciait Ichigo, bordel, c'était tout le problème. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'appréciait, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se sentir mal.

Après le baisé, Ichigo et lui avaient parlé. Parlés au-delà de six heures sur tout et n'importe quoi. Grimmjow savait maintenant, qu'Ichigo avait dix-neuf ans et en aurait vingt en Juillet. Sa couleur préférée était le bleu et le noir, sa nourriture favorite était le gyudon, et il adorait les jeux-vidéos, nager, lire et dessiner.

C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qu'apprit Grimmjow sur le rouquin, et ça ne lui avait servi qu'à apprécier Ichigo encore plus. Il était un complexe casse-tête, mais Grimmjow n'allait pas perdre sont temps à le déchiffrer.

Puis, Ichigo lui raconta son passé, y compris son béguin pour Grimmjow. Quand il apprit qui étaient les personnes qui avaient failli tuer le roux, il fut hors de lui. _Comment ces connards avaient-ils osé ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ichigo et ce mec aux cheveux rouges avaient été meilleurs amis. C'était dégueulasse. S'il voyait de nouveau cette petite merde, il la rendrait méconnaissable. Connard de fils de pute._

Ce désir de protéger était une surprise pour Grimmjow, compte tenu du temps qu'il connaissait Ichigo, mais il voulait s'en occuper, et s'assurer qu'il ne subisse plus jamais d'horreur comme celle qu'il avait vécu.

_Maintenant, le véritable problème surgissait._

Grimmjow ne savait pas comment se débrouiller avec toutes ses émotions soudaines. Non, il ne voulait pas dire émotion bien qu'il aimait certainement Ichigo, ce n'était pas la question immédiate._ L'embrasser, le tenir, le toucher, merde, juste être près de lui le faisait perdre ses repères._

Grimmjow courrait à sa perte. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais il n'aurait jamais su qu'il serait attiré par un gars. La plupart de ses amis étaient gays, et ce qui était drôle c'est que beaucoup pensaient qu'il l'était aussi, jusqu'à qu'ils l'aient vu avec une femme. Même son propre père avait cru qu'il était gay à cause des gens dont ils s'entouraient.

Le père de Grimmjow l'aurait accepté, quoiqu'un peu comiquement.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Octobre 2004_

_« Non, enculé, utilise le bouton circulaire pour un high kick ! » cria Nnoitra._

_« C'est ce que j'fais, trouduc, » gronda Grimmjow, alors qu'il donnait des petits coups sur le dit bouton, la cigarette suspendu précairement dans le coin de sa bouche._

_Le petit groupe d'amis était rassemblé dans la maison de Grimmjow, jouant à un quelconque jeu de combat sur la PS2. Une merde qui s'appelait Mortal Kombat : Deception. Et ça le faisait chier. Le petit ami de Szayel, Gin, était calmement en train de lui botter le cul, les yeux clos, souriant pendant que Szayel, assis à ses côtés, souriait béatement._

_Ulquiorra s'était assis à côté de Nnoitra, un petit rictus ornant ses traits habituellement figés, et Nnoitra était sur le haut du canapé, hurlant les instructions à Grimmjow. Il essayait de faire gagner l'homme aux cheveux bleus, car Gin avait complètement dominé quiconque avait joué contre lui, et Nnoitra n'approuvait pas._

_Stark et son petit-ami blond, Hirako, étaient installés sur le fauteuil, essayant de se dévorer la face. Personne ne leur prêta attention parce que franchement, rien n'était extraordinaire dans ce comportement. Depuis le lycée, ces deux-là étaient inséparables,bien que, pour une étrange raison, Hirako ne semblait pas beaucoup aimé Grimmjow._

_« Allez, Sub-zero, bat ce connard de Scorpion ! » grogna Grimmjow, des cendres tombant de sa cigarette._

_« Grimm, ton vieux va te descendre quand il verra les cendres sur le sol, » déclara Nnoitra alors qu'il regardait la chute des débris._

_« Ouais, ouais. »_

_Soudain, Scorpion cogna Sub-zero avec un uppercut, et l'arrière-plan s'assombrit, affichant les mots « finish him » en sang._

_« PUTAIN ! » cria Grimmjow pendant que Gin effectuait le « Scorpion's Fatality », le sourire s'élargissant._

_« C'est dommage, Grimm-kun, t'mas presque eu, » railla l'homme aux cheveux d'argent._

_« Je t'emmerde, Gin, tu triches. »_

_« Nah, nah, ce n'est pas sympa. »_

_« Redonnela moi, Grimmjow, » grommela Nnoitra en attrapant la manette noire._

_« Pff, » Grimmjow passa l'engin à son ami._

_Grimmjow était frustré maintenant. Il détestait perdre, mais par-dessus tout, il détestait se faire taquiner à propos de ça. Se relaxant sur le sol, adossé au canapé, il finit sa cigarette avant de la lancer dans le cendrier en verre à côté de lui. Il ramassa la cendre du tapis de peur que son père ne lui casse les couilles pour avoir sali ses précieuses affaires._

_A cette pensée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant son géniteur. Le regard de surprise qu'il lança à Stark et Hirako n'échappa pas à Grimmjow, mais heureusement, son père garda ses commentaires pour lui._

_« Hey, j'ai de la pizza pour vous, les barbares, » s'exclama l'homme, puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine._

_Même si Grimmjow était en première année à l'université, son père le traitait toujours comme un lycéen, le gâtant et lui accordant une indulgence excessive, clamant que c'était parce que Grimmjow était encore un enfant._

_Il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Son oyaji était assez cool, et il prenait un peu tout dans la foulée._

_Grimmjow se redressa, et suivi son père, l'odeur de nourriture lui permettant de se repérer uniquement avec son nez. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la cuisine, il vit son père assis, sirotant un verre de whiskey, et le regardant prudemment._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard, 'Pa ? »_

_« Grimmjow, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? » Grimmjow fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension._

_« Ouais, je le sais. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Fils…es-tu gay ? » demanda son père, le visage mortellement sérieux._

_« Quoi ? Putai-Je veux dire, bordel ? J'ai une nana. Hal, tu t'en souviens ? » demanda Grimmjow, incrédule, se glissant sur une chaise près de son père, et prenant une part de pizza._

_« Oui, mais, tous tes amis sont, euh, gays, et je pensais juste que peut-être, tu sais… »_

_Grimmjow fixa son paternel pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Alric Jaggerjack n'était pourtant pas amusé. Pas du tout._

_« Grimmjow, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis sérieux. Si tu l'es, tu peux me le dire. Je t'aimerais toujours. »_

_« Nah, 'Pa, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'aime les chattes-je veux dire, les femmes, » expliqua Grimmjow la bouche pleine de pizza._

_« Mmm, je n'ai pas non plus de problèmes avec, mais pourrais-tu dire à tes amis de ne pas avoir de rapport sur mon canapé. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nettoyer le sperme de quelqu'un. »_

_Grimmjow s'étrangla avec sa pizza alors qu'il riait. Son père était un sacré comique._

_« J'leur dirais. »_

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Mai 2008_

Mais maintenant, il voulait avoir une relation homosexuelle. Grimmjow soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Comment allait-il expliqué à son père qu'il avait changé d'avis et de bord ? Il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, mais il était un peu effrayé. Pas de son père, mais à cause du fait qu'il n'avait jamais été avec un homme, et, honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire._

En ce moment, lui et Ichigo était à leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Après quelques semaines à parler, et principalement à se découvrir l'un et l'autre, Grimmjow lui avait demandé de sortir. Ça lui avait pris longtemps à se décider à sortir en public avec Ichigo, comme un…couple, mais il l'aimait, et ça signifiait que les choses passaient au niveau suivant.

Juste à ce moment, une rugueuse, mais presque élégante main se glissa dans la sienne, faisant disparaitre toutes ses craintes et son insécurité pour le moment. Ichigo poussa légèrement l'épaule de Grimmjow avec la sienne, le regardant avec ses grands et doux yeux marron, et affichant un petit sourire.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il. Grimmjow sourit et haussa les épaules.

-A toi. »

Ichigo rougit, et détourna le regard, sa main serrant celle de Grimmjow. _Même s'il avait peur, et qu'il était un peu incompétent pour être avec un homme, Ichigo rendait les choses tellement…faciles._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? demanda Grimmjow alors qu'ils regardaient les films à l'affiche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? The Ruins. Ça commence dans quinze minutes.

-C'est supposé faire peur ou un truc du genre ?

-Je crois, répondit Ichigo. Grimmjow haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Cool. »

Ils approchèrent du distributeur du billet quand Grimmjow tira son portefeuille, au même moment où Ichigo le faisait, le faisant se renfrogner.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre ? grommela-t-il, en ne levant pas les yeux de son portefeuille, pendant qu'il comptait la monnaie dont il avait besoin.

-Je paye mon ticket,

-Non. C'est pour moi.

-Grimmjow, je peux payer pour m-

-Ichigo, bordel, c'est un putain de rendez-vous. Je t'ai invité, alors je paye. Maintenant range cet argent, » grogna Grimmjow en prenant sa monnaie.

Il remarqua la mine renfrognée d'Ichigo pendant qu'il remettait son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, mais il rougissait aussi. Grimmjow sourit triomphalement pendant qu'il attrapait leurs tickets. Il était hésitant pour PDA, mais il voulait vraiment toucher Ichigo, peut-être tenir sa main de nouveau.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se battant contre lui-même, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vigile, puis vers un stand. Il se mordit les lèvres avec agitation. _Putain, il n'avait jamais été un lâche, et il n'allait sûrement pas commencer maintenant._

Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo et quand le rouquin lui jeta un coup d'œil de surprise, il haussa un sourcil. Ichigo se détourna pour essayer de cacher un sourire timide, et Grimmjow pensa que c'était vraiment trop mignon.

« T'veux quelque chose d'ici ? demanda-t-il. Ichigo secoua la tête.

-Nan, je suis encore rempli avec le diner.

-Moi aussi. Allons trouver des places, alors. »

Ils parcoururent le cinéma, montant les escaliers pour des places plus hautes et trouvèrent une place sympa dans un coin qui était, heureusement, vide. La vue était excellente, et leur offrait un peu d'intimité. Dès qu'ils s'installèrent, la salle s'assombrit, et les publicités commencèrent à s'afficher.

Grimmjow soupira, pendant qu'il se mettait dans une position confortable dans les sièges rouges inclinables. Il nota que les accoudoirs pouvaient être levés, après un moment à les avoir agités, alors il remonta celui entre lui et Ichigo, et glissa son bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

Il aimait être avec Ichigo, et il aimait le toucher. Etre proche de lui rendait Grimmjow incroyablement heureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gamin, et voyant une expression paisible, il ressentit le besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Le cinéma était sombre, et ils étaient plutôt seuls dans leur petit coin, alors, utilisant sa main gauche, il prit le visage d'Ichigo, le tournant vers lui.

Même dans le noir, Grimmjow pouvait voir l'interrogation dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Au lieu de parler, il pencha sa tête, et connecta leurs lèvres. C'était doux, gentil, et tendre, commençant comme un baisé chaste, puis évoluant en un ballet entre leurs langues. Ichigo soupira et l'embrassa passionnément.

Grimmjow s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, se blottissant contre la joue du jeune roux, sa poitrine inconfortablement serrée. Il avala difficilement, essayant de réguler sa respiration. Peut-être qu'embrasser Ichigo n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, parce que maintenant, son jean était beaucoup trop étroit. _Bon sang, on avait toujours l'impression de commettre une gaffe en embrassant un gars, mais…Ichigo donnait l'impression que tout allait bien._

« C'était en quelle occasion ? demanda Ichigo, son souffle chaud contre le visage de Grimmjow.

-Juste comme ça, répondit-il, fourrant son nez dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, avant de l'embrasser ici, c'est bon ?

-Mm, ça va. »

Soudain, les publicités s'achevèrent, l'introduction du film déroula sur l'écran. Grimmjow attira Ichigo aussi près de lui que possible, et soupira de contentement. Il pourra s'habituer.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Mai 2008_

Ichigo se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il n'avait pas été aussi joyeux depuis qu'il était enfant, et que sa mère était toujours en vie. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était en _rendez-vous_ avec ce même type dont il avait envie depuis des années. C'était toujours surréaliste, une illusion au mieux.

Il ne se plaignait pas toutefois. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, et il serait damné s'il ruinait ça en doutant de l'homme. En plus, c'était leur première sortie, alors il ne pouvait pas placer ses espoirs trop hauts.

Ichigo avait l'impression de tout savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus, depuis la nuit où Grimmjow l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ils avaient passé les semaines suivantes à mieux se connaitre, et Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Cela montrait que le bleuté l'appréciait vraiment, et était enclin à passer les étapes d'une relation.

Ca rendait les choses plus dures en revanche, quand l'homme voulait faire des trucs comme tenir sa main, et l'embrasser comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre. Embrasser Grimmjow était comme une drogue, ça altérait son esprit, le faisant quitter la terre ferme et quand il redescendait, il en voulait plus, comme en cet instant.

Grimmjow l'avait embrassé de façon impromptue, et tout ce qu'Ichigo voulait maintenant, était de faire l'amour avec cet homme. Il voulait passer ses mains tout autour de lui, dressant la carte du corps exquis du bleuté, en retenant chaque courbe, chaque sillon, et chaque traits. Il voulait tout de Grimmjow, mais ne pouvait pas lui dire car le bleuté était encore un peu hésitant quant à ces choses, alors il sera patient.

L'esprit d'Ichigo était bien loin de ce-pas-si-terrifiant-film d'horreur, vu qu'il observait Grimmjow toutes les minutes. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était rabattu dans son siège, le bras entourant les épaules du rouquin, pendant qu'il regardait l'écran, les yeux à moitiés fermés.

Grimmjow portait un t-shirt en col V orange foncé, un jean sombre et des converses. Il dégageait un sex-appeal incroyable, et Ichigo ne pouvait plus décrocher ses yeux de lui.

« J'te vois, t'sais, déclara Grimmjow pendant qu'il se retournait vers Ichigo.

_Merde_. Ichigo rougit énormément, remerciant les gens d'en haut que la salle était sombre.

-Un problème, Ichigo ? Ça ne va pas ? Ou t'aimes juste ce que tu vois ?

-T'es vraiment arrogant, murmura-t-il, sentant que son visage brûlait de plus en plus. _En vérité, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Vraiment beaucoup._

-Eh bien, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'en nourrir en le regardant fixement.

-Baka. Grimmjow gloussa silencieusement, en attirant Ichigo plus près.

-Je sais que tu l'es, mais moi ?

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieux, dit Ichigo, incrédule. Grimmjow sourit largement, les faisant rire tous les deux.

-SHHHHH ! chuchota une femme aux cheveux bruns de derrière.

-T'veux vraiment regarder le reste du film ? C'est chiant, murmura Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Ichigo, lui envoyant des décharges dans le dos.

-Mais, l'argent serait gâché, répondit-il.

-Ichigo, j'ai gâché mon argent pour des choses encore pire qu'un film. »

Haussant ses épaules, et décidant que, oui, le film était affreux, ils quittèrent le cinéma, main dans la main, pendant qu'ils marchaient vivement vers le parking.

« Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Ichigo, pendant qu'il entrait dans la voiture de Grimmjow. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, démarrant le véhicule et demanda.

-Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller, toi ?

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de ne pas savoir et de hausser les épaules pendant qu'il regardait par la vitre. Soudain, une idée émergea, le faisant sourire machiavéliquement, et rendant Grimmjow un peu déconcerté.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Allons patiner.

Il y eut une très longue pause.

-Patiner, répéta lentement Grimmjow, comme s'il s'attardait sur le sens de chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

-Ouais. Sauf si tu as peur, le railla Ichigo, sachant qu'il relèverait le défi.

-Je ne suis pas effrayé, petit con. Très bien, on va faire du patin à glace » rétorqua Grimmjow.

Vingt minutes plus tard on trouvait Ichigo se tenant les côtes, cherchant désespérément de l'air, pendant que des larmes descendaient le long de ses joues. _Bon dieu, qui aurait pu croire que le grand méchant Grimmjow ne savait pas patiner ?_

Ils avaient trouvé la patinoire facilement, étaient entrés à l'intérieur et avaient pris des patins à leur taille. Il aurait dû remarquer que quelque chose était étrange dans la façon que Grimmjow avait de regarder nerveusement la piste pendant qu'il mettait ses patins.

La fierté d'un mâle dans toute sa splendeur. Ça avait fourni au rouquin le meilleur divertissement de toute sa vie. Grimmjow l'assassinait actuellement du regard, pendant qu'il s'accrochait au mur après avoir chuté pas moins de trois fois. _Oh, c'était fantastique_.

« Donne-moi ta main, Grimmjow, essaya Ichigo. Le bleuté renifla.

-Va te faire foutre, d'accord ? J'peux pas croire que tu m'aies entrainé dans cette merde !

Ichigo dut réprimer un rire en serrant ses dents.

-Allez, je vais t'aider pour les bases.

-Je ne bougerais pas ! cria Grimmjow.

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

-Oh ? D'accord. J'essayais juste de t'aider, commenta-t-il nonchalamment, pendant qu'il se détournait de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, et commençait à patiner au loin.

-HEY ! Ichigo, attend ! Tu ferais mieux de me prendre avec toi !

Ichigo ricana, avant de revenir et de se glisser dans le dos de Grimmjow dont les yeux bleus s'étaient ostensiblement agrandis. _Il était adorable._

-Alors, tu me donnes la main ou pas ? » demanda Ichigo. Le plus grand coopéra et prit la main que le roux lui tendait.

Grimmjow s'y agrippait désespérément, faisant glousser Ichigo, pendant qu'il utilisait son autre bras pour entourer la taille de l'homme. Grimmjow fut alors éloigné du mur.

Les yeux du bleuté s'élargirent de nouveau comiquement, alors qu'il sentait que la collision avec le sol serait probablement imminente. Il attrapa les épaules Ichigo, le déséquilibrant, et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Ichigo avait rigolé tout le temps de la chute. _Comment quelqu'un pouvait craindre à ce point en patinant ? _

Ichigo avait terminé sa chute au-dessus de Grimmjow, toujours hilare, pendant que l'homme qu'il aimait le foudroyait du regard.

« Cette situation c'est du déjà vu, commenta-t-il en regardant dans les yeux bleus électriques. Le visage de Grimmjow s'adoucit légèrement, alors qu'un sourire tordu orna ses traits.

-Ouais, ça l'est.

-Seulement cette fois, je peux faire ça, » murmura Ichigo avant d'embrasser l'homme sous lui.

Ce fut un rapide contact, mais lorsqu'il essaya de s'éloigner, Grimmjow passa sa main derrière la tête d'Ichigo, le ramenant en arrière pour un baisé plus profond…_juste là, sur la patinoire…et ce ne pouvait pas être meilleur._

Des sifflets et des sifflements les firent se séparer, changeant la couleur du visage d'Ichigo en rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'on les avait observés avec amusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Grimmjow, et s'aperçut qu'il souriait de travers, lui aussi arborant un léger rougissement.

« Pourquoi, n'enlèves-tu pas simplement tes patins ? C'est évident que tu ne peux rien faire sans tomber même avec mon aide, » soupira Ichigo. Grimmjow hocha la tête, avant d'enlever hâtivement et brusquement ses patins.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, déposèrent leurs patins, et s'en allèrent vers la voiture. Ichigo devait admettre qu'il s'était énormément amusé pour cette première sortie. Le baisé d'il y a peu le faisait encore trembler légèrement, et, alors qu'il se glissa dans la voiture de Grimmjow, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Peu de temps après, ils se garèrent près de l'immeuble où vivait Ichigo, et allèrent à l'intérieur. Il ne trouvait pas nécessaire que Grimmjow l'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte, mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait insisté.

L'ascenseur monta sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, les deux hommes étant plongé dans leurs pensées, et avant de s'en rendre compte, Ichigo était devant son appartement. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow avec hésitation._ Il aurait voulu que cette soirée ne finisse jamais_.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, s'approchant plus près, son habituel sourire en place.

-Moi aussi, même si j'ai dû me faire un cul d'acier avec toutes mes chutes.

Ichigo rit, et frotta sa nuque d'un air penaud.

-Ouais, désolé pour-

-La ferme, Ichigo, chuchota Grimmjow, en l'attirant plus près, enroulant ses bras fermement autour de lui, tu parles trop parfois. »

Ichigo rencontra le bleuté dans un demi baiser pendant qu'il soulevait ses bras pour les poser sur les épaules de l'homme. C'était profond, langoureux, et carrément excitant. En pas beaucoup de temps, il était dur, et se pressait contre l'homme aux cheveux bleus. _Il pourrait faire ça tout le temps et ne jamais s'en lasser._

Finalement, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, et Grimmjow frotta leur nez ensembles. C'était toujours étrange, mais totalement satisfaisant d'être embrassé par cet homme. _Grimmjow._

« Donc, je suppose que je te vois plus tard, Grimm, dit-il.

Grimmjow se pencha en arrière, et le fixa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as appelé 'Grimm'.

-Oh, désolé. Si tu-

-Et nous y voilà encore. Tu parles trop…Ichi, » l'interrompit Grimmjow avec un sourire, mais le visage d'Ichigo était actuellement en feu. Le surnom lui avait tapé dans la poitrine, son sang bouillonnait.

Ichigo ne sut pas quoi dire, mais c'était inutile, rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, car Grimmjow avait penché sa tête, et avait capturé les lèvres du rouquin dans un nouveau baiser, gonflant son cœur. _Bon dieu, c'était bon._

« Je t'appellerais demain, d'accord ? » murmura Grimmjow. Ichigo approuva, sa gorge trop sèche pour parler. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et il avait une douloureuse érection.

Le bleuté déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo avant de retourner vers l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ichigo se sentait figer sur place. Il observa Grimmjow monté à bord de la boîte métallique avec un signe de la main à son encontre pour ensuite disparaitre derrière les portes closes.

Lentement, le rouquin déverrouilla sa porte, entra, ferma la porte, et appuya son dos contre elle. _Ça avait été la meilleure soirée de sa vie._


	10. Chapter 10: Doutes

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 9: Doutes  
**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

_Appartement des Yamanaka._

"Quoi? demanda Rukia, sa voix mêlant choc, colère et incrédulité.

Renji ne la blâma pas mais il ne pouvait plus garder sa façade. Il savait que Rukia l'aimait mais il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour elle. Il y avait un temps où cela était vrai, le romantisme tout ça mais elle était devenue collante et insistante, et puis il y avait toute la situation avec Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'accompagne dans sa chute mais elle l'avait fait. Renji avait ses propres raisons pour renier tout le monde mais il savait que Rukia avait été très proche de Tatsuki, Orihime et les autres. A part Ichigo. Elle avait toujours été distante vis à vis de lui même lorsque lui et Renji étaient meilleurs amis et il n'avait jamais su la raison qui se cachait derrière cette distance.

_D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais demandé._

A l'époque, ça avait été pratique. Renji avait été égoïstement reconnaissant que Rukia l'aimait assez pour renier ses plus proches amis et rester ainsi à ses côtés, le supportant peu importait comment...Mais il commençait à réaliser toute la merde dans laquelle il l'avait fourrée.

Son grand-frère l'avait jeté de chez elle parce que, jeu du destin, il était gay aussi, et il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait battu un mec qui avait les mêmes préférences sexuelles qu'il avait. Cette situation craignait mais Renji lui avait permit d'emménager avec lui. A partir de là, tout s'était dégradé.

Rukia le collait n'importe où il allait, lui demandant tout son temps et son attention et s'énervant chaque fois que le nom d'Ichigo était prononcé. Renji devait admettre que leur relation n'avait plus été la même depuis qu'il avait su que le rouquin était homosexuel. Il n'avait pas su comment réparer les choses avec la brunette non plus.

Alors...Il avait décidé de rompre. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester dans son appartement puisqu'elle n'avait nulle part où loger, mais il ne voulait plus de tout ce romantisme. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

"Rukia, on a plus été les mêmes depuis l'histoire avec Ichigo, et je suis le premier à admettre que c'était de ma faute. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse mais tu ne le seras pas avec moi. Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé. Je ne peux plus être ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne peux vraiment plus. Pas tant qu'Ichi-

-Qu'est-ce que ce merdier à avoir avec nous Renji? Je t'aime! Est-ce que ça a ne serait-ce qu'une espèce d'importance pour toi? Ou bien tout tourne toujours autour d'Ichigo?

Sa voix se remplit de dédain à l'évocation du nom du rouquin.

"Rukia, ce n'est pas comme si-

-Si ça l'est! C'est TOUJOURS à cause de lui! Même maintenant alors que tu es censé n'en avoir rien à foutre de lui, tu ne fais que parler de lui! Ichigo par ci, Ichigo par là! Et moi, Renji? Quand est-ce que ce sera pour moi? Ichigo n'était pas là pour toi quand tu sanglotais comme une petite fille dans un coin de la salle de bain! Ou quand tu as rendu tes tripes dans les toilettes!

-Surveille ton langage, Rukia, grommela-t-il. _Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Bon sang, elle avait le droit d'être énervée, mais dire tout ça était trop_.

-Non! Je me sens conne, Renji! Je t'aime tellement, et tout ce que je voulais de toi, c'était que tu m'accordes un peu d'attention de temps en temps, ET TU NE L'AS JAMAIS FAIT! Je ne peux pas le croire! Je t'ai TOUT donné! TOUT! Mes amis, ma famille! Renji, putain! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas!? s'écria-t-elle, ses poings se serrant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui répondre puisqu'elle avait entièrement raison. Merde. Il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire de bien_. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester debout pendant que Rukia lui hurlait dessus.

"Je te déteste! Toi et Ichigo vous vous méritez bien! Espèce de bâtard!"

Rukia quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle. Bordel. Renji se sentait mal de l'avoir rendue malheureuse mais, en même temps, il était soulagé. Cela pouvait paraître horrible, mais au moins, Rukia pouvait reconstruire sa vie maintenant.

Mais il n'y avait pas seulement Rukia, l'autre jour, il avait vu Ichigo avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait sauvé en Octobre dernier. Ils devaient être ensemble parce qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser. Ichigo était foutrement contagieux puisqu'il semblait à Renji que le bleuté était hétéro avant.

Bref, peu importait, Renji n'était pas fou. Ce mec était fort et il avait déjà montré qu'il n'avait pas peur de la justice en brandissant son flingue. Renji n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Alors Ichigo avait pu s'enfuir cette nuit, mais il planifiait un nouvel affrontement avec le rouquin et cette fois, sans son garde du corps attitré.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu pour mériter cette connerie? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était d'avoir aimé cet enfoiré aux cheveux rouges, et c'est comme ça qu'elle se faisait remercier?_

Rukia courait. Elle trébucha sur les fissures du pavé pendant que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller mais elle ne se serait pas pardonné si elle était resté avec Renji. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rompu après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. _Pour eux._

Des sanglots irréguliers secouèrent son corps alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc. Ses jambes avaient pris le relais et l'amena dans un endroit paisible. Elle resta sur un banc, noyée dans un océan de tristesse.

Des années à aimer un homme brisé, lui donnant tout, et tout ça pour rien. Rukia sentait comme si il y avait un trou là où son cœur avait l'habitude d'être mais, plus que tout, elle était en colère. Tout était de la faute d'une personne, et ce rouquin de merde allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Renji, et indirectement, à elle. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de comment elle allait s'y prendre mais une chose restait sure: Ichigo Kurosaki allait payer.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

Grimmjow était assis dans sa voiture, à l'extérieur de la grande maison blanche, le moteur coupé et les doigts agrippant fermement son volant. Il remarqua le pick-up bleu dans une allée et déglutit audiblement. Il n'était pas effrayé. Il ne voulait juste pas voir le regard de l'homme lorsqu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il avait procrastiné assez longtemps et maintenant qu'il voulait que son père rencontre Ichigo, lui dire qu'il était gay était inévitable. _Merde. _Il grinça des dents et sortit du véhicule, résigné. Grimmjow savait que son père allait lui poser des questions bizarres, et aucune préparation ne lui permettrait de se dérober à ce qui allait arriver.

Grimmjow approcha la porte, glissa sa clef dans la serrure et entra dans son ancienne maison. Après avoir refermé la porte, il écouta le moindre bruit potentiel qui proviendrait de son père. La maison était inhabituellement silencieuse et ça le rendait nerveux. Le vieil homme passait normalement son temps dans le salon à regarder des films américains, ou alors dans le patio, sirotant un whisky et fumant une cigarette.

"P'Pa? appela-t-il, heeeeeey!"

Grimmjow alla dans la cuisine puis toute la pression s'ôta de ses épaules. Son père était assis sur une chaise, expirant de la fumée. L'odeur était incroyablement nostalgique, et ramena Grimmjow dans le passé.

Les cheveux de son père était aussi bleu que les siens avec quelques touches de gris aux tempes et ses yeux étaient aussi vifs qu'à ses vingt-ans. Il portait une robe de chambre bleu foncé et un bas de pyjama blanc. Ses pantoufles noires étaient restées sur le sol.

Sur la table à côté, était posé un verre à moitié rempli du whisky préféré de l'homme. Jack Daniels. _Une chose affreuse cette boisson_. Grimmjow se souvenait qu'à huit ans il avait bu quelques gouttes de ce breuvage à l'insu de son père puis il avait été prit d'une formidable toux. Ça lui avait brulé la langue puis la gorge.

Étouffant un rire, il glissa la porte et rejoignit son père. Alric Jaggerjack lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Grimmjow mon garçon! Que me vaut ce plaisir?

-Hey, 'Pa. Je, euh...eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, commença-t-il en prenant place sur un siège. Le visage d'Alric devint sérieux, l'intimidant totalement.

"C'est le club? Je pensais que tout allait bien avec.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

-Nan, tout va bien avec le club. L'ouverture est la semaine prochaine et j'attends à ce que tu sois là, répondit-il sévèrement ce qui fit rire son père.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais. Tu sais quel nom lui donner?

"Hum, je pensais à Las Noches, répondit-il.

-Aah. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Ça veut dire "Nuits" en espagnol.

-Oh. Ça me parait bien. Donc, si ce n'est pas à propos du club, qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux?

Les yeux de son père se fixèrent sur les siens, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. _Eh merde. Le moment de la vérité_. Grimmjow prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-T-Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais demandé si j'étais g-gay, il y a un petit moment? E-Et que j'ai dit non?

Les yeux d'Alric se rétrécirent et il hocha lentement la tête en prenant une bouffée de son cigare. Grimmjow déglutit.

-Euh, eh bien, tu vois...Je, euh...

_PUTAIN! Il ne pouvait pas le dire_! Heureusement, son père pris les rênes.

-Tu m'as menti? demanda le vieil homme, le visage impassible. _S'il y avait quelque chose que les deux détestaient, c'était le mensonge. Par chance, il pouvait dire honnêtement qu'il n'avait pas menti à l'époque._

-Non, a-avant, je n'avais pas d'attirance envers les hommes. Et sincèrement, je n'en ai toujours pas, s'embrouilla-t-il pendant qu'il se frottait la nuque.

"Grimmjow, fils, tu dis des choses insensées. Dis-moi juste. As-tu couché avec un homme ou quelque chose du même genre?

"Heh, non. J-Je...,Grimmjow soupira, Je sors avec un gars.

Le silence était lourd et tellement inconfortable que Grimmjow grimaça. _Maintenant, c'était fait. La vérité était sortie, les carottes étaient cuites_. Il imagina les réponses que son père pourrait lui donner, quand un rire fort retentit dans le patio. Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour voir son père se tordre de rire, des larmes se formant au coin des yeux.

"P'Pa? hésita-t-il

-Ahaha! Aha! Ahahahaha!

-P'Pa, réessaya-t-il plus sévèrement.

-Désolé, fils, mais la tête que tu fais! Ahaha! Ok, j'arrête...heh. Oh, bon sang. Ahhhh, répondit Alric en s'essuyant les yeux.

-'Pa, tu ne m'aides pas là, murmura Grimmjow._ Tout ce temps, il pensait que son père serait bouleversé voire même fâché, et là, l'homme se moquait de lui._

-Ok, ok! Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas attiré par les hommes non? Alors comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec un gars?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes. C'est juste lui. Aucun autre n'attire mon attention. Seulement Ichigo.

-Ichigo, hein? J'étais presque sûr que tu allais dire le nom d'un de tes amis.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que son père ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

-Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu vois cet Ichigo?

-Quelques mois maintenant.

-Et comment vous êtes vous mis ensemble? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait réaliser que tu l'aimais...comme tu l'aimes?

_Et c'est parti. C'est ce qu'il avait redouté. L'interrogatoire avait commencé. Il soupira._

-C'est une longue histoire.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es pressé?

Grimmjow ricana et commença à raconter son histoire avec Ichigo en démarrant au tout début, lors du lycée.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

Ichigo rentrait de son boulot, son dos douloureux d'avoir porté des caisses toute la journée. Urahara avait été particulièrement grincheux aujourd'hui, murmurant quelque chose à propos de son ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec ce neveu mais il espérait que ça s'arrangerait parce qu'il ne pensait pas que son dos pourrait supporter une autre journée aussi intensive.

Soudain, une vibration surgit de sa poche de jean. Il sortit rapidement le téléphone et répondit.

"Allo?

-Hey.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il reconnut la voix de son correspondant.

-Hey.

-T'as fini ton boulot?

-Ouais, je vais juste aller acheter un truc pour le diner.

-Je suis invité? demanda Grimmjow.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de spaghettis? demanda-t-il en changeant son téléphone d'oreille.

-Les spaghettis et moi sommes très proches.

-Ok, alors je serais à la maison dans une demi-heure.

-D'accord, à plus, dit Grimmjow avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Le bleuté n'était pas un exemple d'affection mais il s'était un peu ouvert à Ichigo ces derniers mois. Ils en étaient encore au stade des baisers mais il était patient. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Grimmjow en le précipitant.

Bien que cela était très dur de ne pas perdre le contrôle quand ils s'embrassaient, et le bleuté dirigeait quelques fois ses mains sur son torse et son dos, parfois même sur les cuisses d'Ichigo. _Ouais, en fait...C'était une pure torture._

Il avait fallu une semaine à l'homme pour le toucher autre part que dans le cou et sa taille.. Ichigo sourit._ Il s'en foutait. S'il pouvait endurer des années à vouloir Grimmjow alors qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, alors il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que le bleuté soit prêt à amorcer des gestes plus intimes._

Ichigo entra dans une petite épicerie près de son appartement pour prendre les ingrédients pour les spaghettis. La cloche de la porte tinta délicatement pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Hey, Ichiro-san, dit Ichigo au vieux gérant debout derrière le comptoir.

-Kurosaki-kun, comment va ta famille?

-Ils vont bien.

-Ah, bien, bien. Dis leur bonjour de ma part.

-Oui m'sieur."

Ichigo s'engouffrait dans les allées afin de récolter ses ingrédients quand la cloche sonna à nouveau. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à la caisse pour payer et qu'il remarque la blonde qui sortait auparavant avec Grimmjow.

"Hey! appela-t-elle alors qu'Ichigo était sorti du magasin. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Oui?

-Je sais pas c'que tu as fais à Grimm, mais il se réveillera tôt ou tard et verra qu'il n'est pas gay, cracha-t-elle. Ichigo rétrécit ses yeux, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête.

-Tu insinues que je l'ai rendu gay? grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Grimmjow était hétéro avant que tu viennes. Maintenant, je le vois...embrasser et tenir la main d'un type comme toi...c'est dégueulasse! Fais-toi une faveur, et casse avec lui. Je suis sure qu'il est juste curieux, et quand il perdra son intérêt, tu seras le seul blessé.

Ichigo serra les poignées de son sac.

-Tu as terminé? demanda-t-il. _S'il n'avait pas reçu d'éducation, il aurait surement frappé cette femme_.

Il s'éloigna de la blonde d'un pas saccadé et sans attendre sa réponse. _Respire Ichigo, respire. Cette salope. Maintenant, il doutait. Le fait que Grimmjow ait soudain eu de l'intérêt pour lui, après toutes ces années d'hétérosexualité l'avait toujours étonné, le rendant quelque peu méfiant et cette femme avait fait tout ressurgir. _

_Merde._

Ichigo arriva finalement dans son immeuble,remarqua la voiture de Grimmjow sur le parking avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Son téléphone vibra mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, ses mains étant pleines.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il monta avant de ressortir à son étage. Grimmjow était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisées et une mine renfrognée gravée sur son visage. Lorsqu'il vit Ichigo, il abandonna le mur, marcha vers lui et prit le sac que le rouquin tenait.

"Hey, je t'ai appelé genre trois fois après que tu m'aies répondu. J'étais inquiet, déclara-t-il.

-Désolé, dit Ichigo en déverrouillant la porte.

Il alla dans la cuisine, sa bonne humeur disparue, et commença à préparer le repas. Grimmjow entra à son tour dans la cuisine sans dire un mot mais Ichigo pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

-Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-il en rompant le silence.

-C'est rien.

Ichigo ne voulait pas aborder le sujet avec Grimmjow. _Et puis quoi encore? Lui dire qu'il avait croisé sa blonde et que cette dernière lui avait rejeté la faute du changement de bord du bleuté et qu'en plus, elle demandait de rompre avec? Non merci._

-Okaaaaay, et les poules ont des dents. Ichigo, ne me ment pas.

_Putain. Grimmjow avait une voix effrayante quand il était énervé, ou quand il voulait savoir quelque chose. Juste là, il était probablement dans la phase "je veux savoir quelque chose". Pourrait-il pousser sa chance?_

-Sérieusement, ce n'est...commença-t-il, se tournant vers le bleuté. Il dut reculer d'un pas parce que Grimmjow était juste en face de lui. _Quand est-ce qu'il avait bougé?_

-Tu disais?

-Ce-ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment. Laissons ça de côté, d'accord? essaya à nouveau Ichigo...sans succès.

-Nan, je ne crois pas Ichigo. Mon petit ami, que je n'ai pas vu de toute la semaine, ne me dit même pas salut , ne m'embrasse pas et je suis supposé laisser ça de côté? Ouais, bien sûr, déclara Grimmjow, sa voix passant peu à peu du "je veux savoir quelque chose" à un énervement largement visible pendant qu'il se rapprochait d'Ichigo.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres, baissa la tête et énuméra ses options. Il pouvait garder la rencontre pour lui-même, et traiter avec un Grimmjow très en colère, ou alors, il pouvait lui dire, et traiter avec un Grimmjow pas commode. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami et grimaça. _Ouais, Grimm était bel et bien énervé. Cacher la rencontre rendrait les choses bien pires._

Ichigo soupira avant de tourner le dos au bleuté. _Prochain arrêt, embarrassante-ville._

"J'ai juste, c'est juste que...Je, euh, j'ai rencontré ton ex au magasin. Tu sais, la blonde, dit-il en restant dos à Grimmjow pour ne pas voir son expression.

Il y eut un court silence avant que l'homme parle.

-Ouais, dit-il.

-Eh bien, elle, euh, en quelque sorte...

_Merde. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir_. Soudain, Grimmjow enlaça son compagnon pendant qu'il passait son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Ichigo soupira.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais pu te faire pour que tu devienne, euh, gay, mais que tu allais perdre ton intérêt pour moi une fois que tu aura repris tes esprit. Elle a dit que je devrais rompre avec toi avant que je ne sois blessé...

Sa voix se brisa et il sentit la prise de Grimmjow se resserrer sur ses hanches.

-Tu crois ça?

Le bleuté avait la voix tendue et contrôlait à peine sa colère.

-Je ne voulais pas, mais...je sais pas. Mon esprit a commencé à me jouer des tours et je ne sais plus quoi croire. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du choc du fait que tu m'aimes en retour ou, si c'est le fait que tu étais hétéro pendant des années avant que je ne viennes...Je ne sais pas, Grimm.

-Ça veut dire quoi? Tu veux rompre avec moi?

L'estomac d'Ichigo se serra à cette pensée.

-Non, bon sang, non, répondit-il fermement.

Ichigo jura avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement venant de l'homme. Il regarda son visage et vit que le bleuté lui adressait un éclatant sourire.

-Bien, parce que ça aurait été difficile à expliquer à mon père.

-Ton...

-Ouais, je viens juste de tout dire à mon père à propos de toi. Il sait tout, et je veux que tu le rencontres pendant l'ouverture du club, expliqua Grimmjow.

-Tu...Tu veux que je rencontre ton père? demanda Ichigo, son corps frémissant de joie.

-Crétin. Bien sûr que je veux que tu le rencontres. Halibel ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, donc t'as pas à accorder de crédit à ce qu'elle dit. J'suis sérieux à propos de toi, Ichi. Ne la laisse pas infiltrer des doutes dans ton esprit à propos de moi, d'accord?

Ichigo sentit comme si sa tête allait exploser. _Grimmjow voulait qu'il rencontre son père. L'homme qui l'avait élevé. L'homme qui savait tout de lui maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux._

-Ok, murmura Ichigo et reposa ses mains sur les hanches de Grimmjow.

-Ichi?

-Ouais?

-Je peux avoir mon bisou maintenant? demanda Grimmjow, un éclat diabolique dans ses yeux bleus. Ichigo ricana et hocha la tête avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent.

_Il ne douterait plus jamais de Grimmjow._

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Hey, ça fait un bail hein? Pour la peine, je publierais le chapitre 10 d'ici demain! Oui, aimez-moi:)_  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Ouverture partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 10: Ouverture partie 1**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

"Oui! Grimm, j'arrive!

-Bien.

Ichigo roula des yeux pendant qu'il fermait son téléphone._ Bon sang, Grimmjow était un vrai bébé. _Il avait dit au bleuté encore et encore, qu'il serait là pour rencontrer son père avec lui à la grande ouverture de Las Noches et il s'inquiétait toujours.

Secouant la tête, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il avait encore une heure à attendre avant que Grimmjow ne coupe le ruban à l'entrée du nouvel établissement, mais vu la façon dont son vieux trainait les pieds, ils seraient surement en retard.

-Hey! Secoue-toi! cria Ichigo des escaliers.

Il y eut un bruit sourd avant qu'Isshin n'apparaisse, tirant son col. Pantalon noir et cravate noire, chaussure en cuir noir complétant l'ensemble, Ichigo devait admettre que son père avait une chouette allure.

-Comment je suis, fils?

-T'es vraiment bien, papa, répondit-il.

Isshin se jeta des escaliers, surprenant Ichigo et l'embrassa fermement.

-Mon cher fils! Tu as finalement trouvé un petit ami que tu veuilles présenter à ton papa! gémit son père.

Ichigo lui donna un coup de coude dans la poitrine, le faisant trébucher en arrière.

-Eh eh, quel terrible coup! Je t'ai bien élevé, Ichigo!

-Espèce d'imbécile! Si tu te comportes comme ça au club, je te tue!

-Uwaah! Masaaaaakiiiiiii! Ichi...

-Chut! On y va! T'as passé trop de temps à t'habiller!

-Oui, mon fils!

Isshin alla dans la cuisine où les sœurs d'Ichigo, Yuzu et Karin, étaient assises. Tatsuki debout en face de l'évier, sirotant un jus d'orange, sourit largement.

-Bon sang, Ichigo, je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous deux êtes ensemble! C'est comme...ENFIN! Tu vois? dit-elle faisant rougir le rouquin.

-Ouais, c'est toujours un peu irréel.

-J'veux bien le croire! Eh bien, bonne chance pour ce soir, et ne fais rien que je ne ne voudrais, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Onii-chan, quand est-ce qu'on va rencontrer ton petit ami? demanda Yuzu.

-Ouais, Ichi-nii... ajouta Karin.

Ichigo soupira, et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Je l'amènerais cette semaine pour que vous le rencontrez, ok? Cette nuit c'est juste pour les adultes, répondit-il, espérant que ça les calmeraient pour le moment.

...Alors pourquoi tronche de cake y va? demanda Karin, sans aucune expression sur ses traits.

Ichigo ne put retenir un rire et fut vite rejoint par Tatsuki. Isshin bouda pendant qu'il s'arrêtait d'embrasser Yuzu sur le front. Il voulut répéter son geste sur Karin mais il fut chassé.

-Karin, ne sois pas comme ça avec papa! cria le vieil homme avec une expression outrée.

-Va-t-en avant de mettre Ichigo en retard!

-Amuse-toi bien, onii-chan! s'exclama Yuzu.

-Ouais, amuse-toi bien, Ichigo, ajouta Tatsuki, un lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux sombres. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, ouais...Tu viens papa?

-Bonne nuit mes petites chéries! Papa reviendra plus tard!

Ichigo alla vers la porte d'entrée, décidant de renoncer au pull à capuche blanc qu'il voulait porter au cas où la température baisserait. Il faisait encore chaud . L'été se terminait, rendant la soirée douce. Son t-shirt bleu à manches longues et son jean seront bien assez pour ne pas se refroidir.

Isshin sautillait presque devant lui pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vieux van familial. Une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur et attachés, Isshin démarra et conduisit jusqu'au club. Les mains d'Ichigo commencèrent à devenir moites à la perspectives de rencontrer le père de Grimmjow. Est-ce que l'homme allait l'apprécier? Allait-il désapprouver? Ichigo ne pouvait qu'espérer lui laisser une bonne impression. Il savait que Grimmjow était très proche de son père et il voulait montrer le meilleur de lui-même.

Grimmjow ne savait pas qu'Ichigo avait aussi amener son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son trop bruyant père et grimaça légèrement. Grimmjow sera surpris en effet.

XOXOXOXO

"T'es trop nerveux bleuet, commenta Nnoitra avec un rictus.

-Va te faire foutre Bandana, répondit Grimmjow, je présente Ichi à mon père ce soir.

-Et? Ton vieux n'a rien contre le fait que tu sois avec un gars, pas vrai?

-Ouais, mais-

-Mais rien du tout. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Aussi longtemps que t'es heureux, papy bleuet sera heureux."

Grimmjow sourit de travers à son ami qui, d'habitude ne s'aventurait pas à dire des chose pleines de sagesse. Pour quelqu'un de rude et tempétueux, Nnoitra était assez intelligent.

Le grand brun avait toujours été là avec de petits conseils quand Grimmjow avait été déprimé ou avait juste besoin de parler. C'était pour ça qu'il était un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils étaient actuellement assis au bar de son club "pas encore ouvert", Nnoitra buvait un coup de tequila et Grimmjow une bouteille d'eau. Sur le siège à côté de lui, était assis Ulquiorra, le visage sans expressions.

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas aller jusqu'au bout de ce que tu nous as demandé la dernière fois?" dit Nnoitra en brisant le silence. Grimmjow rougit alors qu'il se rappelait de quoi son ami parlait.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Une semaine plus tôt_

_Grimmjow ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là, conversant avec ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il considérait presque comme ses frères, mais Ichigo avait été assez patient avec lui, et maintenant, il était prêt à avancer dans leur relation. Sans mentionner qu'il était fatigué d'être excité sans pouvoir faire quelque chose de peur de mal faire._

_Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant, donc, comme attendu, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est pourquoi il était chez Ulquiorra et Nnoitra à 11 heures du soir. Il était autant venu pour obtenir des réponses que pour leur dire à propos de sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle._

_Non, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il était avec un gars quoique Stark et Hirako le savaient, ce qui était compréhensible en considérant que Hirako était le meilleur ami d'Ichigo. Grimmjow avait hésité à le dire à ses amis seulement parce qu'il connaissait Nnoitra et que ce dernier allait surement le taquiner jusqu'au bout._

_"Eh ben merde, bienvenue de l'autre côté du grillage, bleuet, sourit largement Nnoitra._

_Vous voyez?_

_-Je suis sans voix, déclara tranquillement Ulquiorra._

_Grimmjow frotta sa nuque devant le choc visible dans les yeux verts de son ami. _

_-Qu'est ce que je peux dire? C'est arrivé, murmura Grimmjow._

_-Est-ce que c'est le rouquin dont Shinji-kun est proche? Je me souviens de la confrontation que vous aviez eu toi et Shinji cette nuit et qui t'as fait partir rapidement, dit Ulquiorra._

_Grimmjow hocha la tête, souriant timidement. Nnoitra souleva un sourcil, songeur, avant de déclaré:_

_-Lui? Hey, tu sais depuis combien de temps ce gamin t'aime?_

_Grimmjow se figea. Quoi?_

_-Tu savais? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Nnoitra fronça les sourcils._

_-Tu devais être aveugle pour pas le voir. Ou hétéro, corrigea son ami, diaboliquement._

_-Ok, je ne savais pas! Et alors? Je le sais maintenant, c'est ce qui importe._

_-Ahahaha! Touché, hein?_

_-Je t'emmerde, Bandana._

_-Oui, oui. Bon, bleuet, aussi merveilleuses soient ces nouvelles, commença sarcastiquement Nnoitra s'attirant le regard furieux de Grimmjow, tu penses pas que tu pouvais attendre le matin pour les partager?_

_-Uh, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici aussi, répondit-il nerveusement. Ses paumes commencèrent à transpirer, et ses genoux à bouger de bas en haut. Ichigo et moi sommes ensembles depuis quelques mois maintenant, e-et je..j'aimerais en quelque sorte..._

_Grimmjow se cacha dans ses mains. Mince, c'était plus dur que ce qu'il pensait._

_"Tu veux baiser ton petit-ami mais tu sais pas comment? lui dit crûment Nnoitra ce qui fit blanchir le bleuté._

_-Nnoitra, essaye d'avoir un peu de tact, s'il te plait, intervint Ulquiorra, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Qu'as tu besoin de savoir Grimmjow?_

_Grimmjow soupira et remercia le ciel que Ulquiorra soit là pour rendre cette situation un peu moins gênante._

_-J'ai un idée de comment ça se passe, une très bonne idée d'ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas comment...assembler les choses ensemble..._

_Nnoitra gloussa impitoyablement pendant qu'Ulquiorra restait silencieux, un sourcil levé. Oh bordel. Il venait juste de se ridiculiser._

_-Ecoute, mets toi juste à la place de ton partenaire pendant une minute. Comment aimerais tu être satisfait? Comment aimerais tu êttre touché, embrassé, et cætera, et cætera. Fais juste ça et ça devrait aller. Aussi , ton rouquin semble être un uke, alors tu devra être-_

_-Nnoi! l'interrompit Ulquiorra avant que Nnoitra ne puisse finir ce qui aurait été pour le moins embarrassant. Ne sois pas grossier._

_-Quoi? C'est vrai! Ce rouquin est-_

_-Nnoitra._

_-Putain, okay. Pourquoi ne lui expliquerais-tu pas alors? cracha Nnoitra faisant rouler les yeux du petit brun._

_-Ce que cet idiot essayait de manière tout à fait inappropriée de te dire était...quelle position serait la plus confortable pour toi. Ton copain semble être un "uke" ou plutôt, il semble avoir une position de soumission, ce qui veut dire que tu serais celui qui pratiquerait la pénétration. C'est ce qu'on appelle un "seme" ou le rôle dominant."_

_Grimmjow se sentit défaillir. Toute cette situation le rendait confus. Qui aurait cru que le sexe chez les gays était aussi compliqué? Tous ces foutus termes lui donnait mal à la tête. Il pensa à juste partir et tout oublier mais il pensa à Ichigo._

_Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça._

_"E-et après? bégaya-t-il. Bon dieu, il était effrayé d'entendre la suite._

_-Ton partenaire aura besoin d'être préparé avant que tu n'inities la pénétration, afin de rendre le rapport plus agréable pour lui. D'habitude, c'est fait avec tes doigts, et tu auras besoin de lubrifiant, répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix qui sonnait comme celle d'un professeur. Et tout à coup, la réalité des mots frappa Grimmjow._

_-Es-tu en train de dire que je dois...mettre mes doigts...dans son cul? demanda lentement Grimmjow, attentif à énoncer chaque syllabe._

_-Bwahahahahaha! rugit Nnoitra, se penchant et serrant ses côtes pendant qu'Ulquiorra se permit un léger ricanement._

_-Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air._

_Pas aussi mauvais que ça en avait l'air? Pas aussi mauvais que ça en-_

_-Est-ce que c'est une blague? demanda-t-il calmement, n'appréciant pas leur sens de l'humour. Cette question ne servit qu'à rendre Nnoitra encore plus hystérique et il rigola de plus belle. _

_-Putain! Je suis sérieux! siffla Grimmjow._

_-Nous aussi. Ta réaction est juste...assez comique, Grimmjow, répliqua Ulquiorra._

_Grimmjow fixa ses doigts comme s'il imaginait ce qui allait se passer avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux. C'était ridicule._

_-Donc, lubrifiant et après mes doigts. C'est...C'est le même principe qu'avec les femmes? Je veux dire, que diable vais-je chercher là dedans? demanda-t-il, sa voix montant de quelques octaves._

_-Ahahahaha! Oooh, MEC! C'est excellent! s'exlama Nnoitra._

_-Ta. Gueule._

_-Écoute Grimmjow, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que tu as besoin de lubrifiant et que le rouquin a besoin d'être préparé avant que tu ne glisses ton-_

_-Nnoitra, sérieusement, le réprimanda Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, fait juste ce qui te vient naturellement. Je suis sûr que ton partenaire sera prêt à t'aider avec les parties les plus difficiles."_

_Grimmjow entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se pencha en avant, cachant son visage rouge à l'intérieur. Il était proche de l'hyperventilation, et ce n'était pas drôle. Tout ça sonnait obscènement! Mais...Ichigo méritait d'être heureux et ce n'était pas comme si Grimmjow était un saint._

_A chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, c'était comme un terrible situation où ton pieds te démangeait mais où tu étais incapable de te gratter. Merde. Il voulait Ichigo. Son corps le suppliait de passer au niveau supérieur, mais sa peur entravait le processus. Et son Ichi avait été si patient avec lui._

_Grimmjow conclut les choses avec son esprit. Il allait faire l'amour avec Ichigo même si cela requérait de mettre ses doigts dans le postérieur de son petit ami._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Grande ouverture de Las Noches_

_Août 2008_

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil derrière à Nnoitra et grimaça. _Il savait que ce grand enfoiré attendait qu'il se dégonfle mais il avait une surprise pour lui_. Il plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en retira une petite bouteille de lubrifiant parfumé à la pastèque.

"J'ai acheté ça ce matin. Je veux le faire, annonça-t-il fermement.

Nnoitra lui sourit avec fierté, avant d'acquiescer.

-Bonne chance, bleuet.

-Bonne chance pour quoi?" s'enquit une voix de baryton derrière eux.

Grimmjow se tourna vers son père avec l'expression d'un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac de friandises, pendant qu'il fourra la petite bouteille dans sa poche. Alric Jaggerjack portait un manche longues violet, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pantalon noir avec les bretelles correspondantes et des chaussures en cuir noir.

L'homme soufflait de la fumée de son cigare habituel, regardant tout le monde comme un bosse de la mafia.

"P'Pa! Tu as l'air bien! s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Tch, j'ai toujours l'air bien, ton petit ami est là?

-Pas encore. Il le sera bientôt, je pense."

Soudain, il y eut une agitation à l'entrée. _Déjà des problèmes_? Il commença à se diriger vers le bruit avant que Yammy ne se pointe. L'imposant homme s'arrêta devant Grimmjow.

"Yo, Grimm, il y a une paire de gars à la porte qui dit que tu leur a laissé le droit d'entrer. Tu les connais?"

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule et sourit immédiatement. Ichigo était à la porte, la mine renfrognée, les bras croisées sur son torse pendant qu'il parlait avec...un homme plus agé aux cheveux noirs. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!?_

Grimmjow poussa Yammy avec l'intention de savoir qui était le connard avec le bras autour de son petit ami. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Ichigo le remarqua, et son visage s'éclaira seulement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils confus en voyant la mine sombre de Grimmjow. L'homme brun souleva un sourcil en le voyant puis se tourna vers Ichigo.

"C'est ton copain mon fils? Il fait peur, dit-il.

_Fils?_

-Papa, tais-toi. Grimm, tu vas bien? demanda Ichigo.

_Papa?_

-U-uh, ouais, juste...c'est ton père?

Ichigo le fixa un moment avant de ricaner. _Oh bon sang, est-ce qu'il savait que Grimmjow venait de faire preuve d'une jalousie idiote?_

-Ouais, c'est mon père, Isshin Kurosaki, répondit le roux.

_Ouep, il savait._

-Oh. Enchanté, je suis, euh, Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-il en tentant de regagner un peu de dignité. Venez, entrez."

Yammy était retourné à son poste et laissa les deux hommes passer la corde de velours bleu nuit. Grimmjow avait offert un poste au géant et l'homme avait joyeusement accepté, clamant que ce serait un honneur.

"Désolé, les gars, il fallait que ce soit sûr que vous étiez invités. Amusez vous, dit Yammy.

-Euh, merci", répondit Ichigo avant de se retourner vers Grimmjow. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage faisant sourire le beuté à son tour.

Grimmjow se rapprocha et enveloppa le plus petit dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Quand il se retira, les joues d'Ichigo se teintèrent de rose alors qu'il souriait timidement.

"Ah, donc voici l'homme du moment, dit Alric alors qu'il s'approchait des trois hommes.

Grimmjow ricana en voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux d'Ichigo quand il vit son père.

-Alric Jaggerjack. Tu dois être Ichigo, dit son père en tendant une main en direction du rouquin. Ichigo saisit fermement la main et hocha la tête. Je te rencontre enfin. Mon gamin m'a tout dit à ton sujet.

A ces mots, Ichigo regarda nerveusement Grimmjow.

-J'espère que ce n'était rien de mauvais, dit-il.

-Naan! N'importe qui qui peut rendre mon fils aussi heureux qu'il a l'air quand il est avec toi est le bienvenue!

Grimmjow rougit, foudroyant son père du regard.

-P'Pa, grommela-t-il.

-Oh, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être? Je n'avais pas vu un aussi large sourire sur toi depuis longtemps, dit Alric en ébouriffant les cheveux de Grimmjow.

-Bon sang, 'Pa.

Ichigo lui sourit tendrement ce à quoi il répondit par un petit sourire. _Si ce que disait son père faisait sourire son petit ami comme ça alors il pouvait endurer la gêne._

-P'Pa, c'est le père d'Ichi, Isshin, dit Grimmjow en présentant les deux hommes.

-Isshin Kurosaki! Je suis d'accord avec vous à 100%! Mon Ichigo chéri n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis que sa mère est partie, dieu ait son âme. J'ai toujours dit..."

La voix d'Isshin s'estompait peu à peu pendant que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le bar.

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo, notant son expression mortifiée. _Qui aurait deviné que leur deux pères étaient aussi cinglés?_

"Comment as-tu pu ne pas me dire que ton père allait venir? demanda-t-il en prenant la main du rouquin et l'entrainant aussi vers le bar.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi possessif en revanche, ricana Ichigo.

-La ferme, je ne l'étais pas.

-Oh, s'il-te-plait, on pouvait pratiquement voir du feu sortir de ta bouche, Grimm.

Grimmjow s'arrêta et se pencha vers Ichigo. Le roux sourit, et apprécia le baiser.

-Et alors? Tu es à moi, grogna Grimmjow. Allez, je vais te présenter à mes meilleurs amis. Tu t'souviens, je t'ai parlé de Nnoi et Ulquiorra?

Ichigo hocha la tête pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le bar.

-Ils sont juste là."

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Grande ouverture de Las Noches_

_Août 2008_

Ichigo n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Les meilleurs amis de Grimmjow étaient hilarants, qu'importe que ce soit le grand aux cheveux de jais ou le petit brun. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Grimmjow avait décidé de trainer avec eux. L'histoire de leur rencontre et de leur amitié avait été très divertissante.

Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de taquiner le bleuté depuis que ce dernier avait reconnu la jalousie et la possessivité irradiant de lui. Ce fut après qu'il rencontra le père de Grimmjow. Bon sang, l'homme était immense. Ichigo pouvait définitivement voir de qui tenait le bleuté.

Puis, Grimmjow lui présenta Nnoitra et Ulquiorra.

"Alors, le grand maigre est Nnoitra Jiruga, mais je l'appelle Bandana, et le gars paisible est son petit ami, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ce sont pratiquement mes frères. Les gars, voici Ichigo.

-Comment ça va, la fraise? demanda Nnoitra.

-Bien Stick*, répliqua Ichigo faisant s'étouffer de rire le bleuté et ricaner Ulquiorra. Le sourire de Nnoitra s'élargit alors qu'il se tourna vers Grimmjow.

-Il est cool.

-Félicitations, Ichigo, tu viens juste d'être intronisé dans le hall des déséquilibrés, annonça Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sourit alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait juste d'être testé et considéré comme un membre méritant d'être dans leur petit groupe. Soudain, Le père de Grimmjow l'appela de l'entrée du club.

-Grimmjow! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir, pas vrai?

-Ouais, j'arrive, répondit le bleuté. Viens, je vais couper le ruban."

Ichigo fut pratiquement tiré derrière son petit ami tout excité suivi par Ulquiorra et Nnoitra. A la porte, il grimaça à la vue de Shinji grondant Stark qui semblait blasé.

"Oh, alors tu es venu dans les temps? demanda Grimmjow, amusé.

-Il est tellement paresseux, gémit Shinji.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira en voyant Ichigo et Grimmjow se tenir la main.

-Salut Ichi.

-Salut Shin, répondit Ichigo, partageant un sourire avec le blond véhiculant un millier d'émotion, salut Stark."

Stark leva deux doigt en guise de salut, ses yeux étincelant malicieusement. Ichigo savait par expérience que ça voulait dire que le brun avait un tour dans sa manche et planifiait quelque chose pour son petit copain plus tard. Secouant sa tête, il se focalisa sur la voix de Grimmjow pendant qu'il attirait l'attention de la foule.

"Yo! J'aime pas faire trainer les choses alors je vais faire court et simple! Merci d'être venu, et bienvenue à Las Noches! Amusez vous!"s'exclama-t-il pour se faire entendre de la foule excitée. Il prit la grosse paire de ciseaux que lui tendait son père et coupa le ruban rouge .

Ichigo sourit largement. Il était très fier de faire parti de ce moment avec Grimmjow. Les amis du bleuté l'applaudirent et lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos pendant qu'il entrait à l'intérieur. D'une certaine manière, durant le coupage du ruban, Ichigo et lui avait été séparé. Le rouquin était presque en train de se faire écrasé par la foule agitée.

Mais après, Grimmjow se stoppa, et rechercha le rouquin dans la foule. Ichigo poussa gentiment à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Grimmjow.

"Félicitation Grimm, dit-il à l'oreille de l'homme après s'être mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'avoir enlacer. Grimmjow sourit et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille.

-Merci, Ichi", murmura-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres d'Ichigo dans un innocent baiser.

Aucun d'eux ne prit conscience des nombreux regards qui se posèrent sur eux, un regard fixe, vert parmi eux, miroitant avec malice.

* * *

*Je ne savais pas du tout comment traduire ça autrement que Bâton, mais tout de suite ça fait moins cool...

Note de la traductrice: voilà comme promis le chapitre 10! J'espère que ma syntaxe ne sera pas trop étrange...^^


	12. Chapter 12: Ouverture partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas créé Bleach donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Racey.

**CHAPITRE 11: Ouverture partie 2**

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Grande ouverture de Las Noches_

_Août 2008_

La musique était assez forte pour faire vibrer le sol et les murs de tout le club pendant que les corps se balançaient, se compressant les uns contre les autres. L'odeur de transpiration, d'alcool et de cigarette remplissait la salle comble. Grimmjow grimaça. _L'ouverture de cette soirée était officiellement un violent succès_. La foule avait envahi le club dès qu'il avait coupé le ruban, et même si il était deux heures du matin, l'atmosphère était encore rempli d'une agitation et peut-être d'un peu de tension sexuelle.

Ichigo était assis à côté de lui au bar, discutant aimablement avec le barman, un homme aux cheveux noirs coupé court nommé Ayasegawa Yumichika, qui insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Yumi. Cet homme était encore plus gay qu'un gay et c'était si évident que s'il s'était baladé avec un drapeau arc-en-ciel, personne n'aurait été surpris, mais il était plutôt sympa.

Lui et son partenaire, Ikkaku, travaillaient énormément au vu de la large foule qui s'agglutinait mais Yumichika continuait de parler à Ichigo pendant que ses mains bougeaient rapidement.

Nnoitra et Ulquiorra s'étaient assis à la gauche de Grimmjow et parlaient ensemble. Le bleuté remarqua plus loin que Gin et Szayel étaient arrivés, le rose ricanait pendant que Gin l'entourait de ses bras. L'argenté avait les yeux à peine ouverts et un long rictus coutumier pendant qu'il commandait leurs boissons à Ikkaku. Stark et Hirako étaient assis de l'autre côté d'Ichigo, et le blond conversait avec lui et le barman. Stark les regardait, à moitié intéressé.

Grimmjow ne le blâmait pas, considérant que les trois hommes parlaient des techniques de bondage. Il grimaça pour la énième fois pendant que Yumichika décrivait avec enthousiasme son bâillon orange fluo en forme de boule qui allait parfaitement avec ses perles anales de même couleur..._C'est quoi cette merde...?_

"C'est quoi ces foutus perles anales? intervint Grimmjow. Stark haussa paresseusement les sourcils avant de secouer la tête avec un rictus. Hirako, Yumichika et Ichigo se tournèrent vers lui en ayant tous le même sourire que le chat de Cheshire.

-Quoi? se défendit-il.

-Eh bien, les perles anales sont comme des balles de tailles différentes assemblées ensemble comme un collier et que tu enfonces- commença Yumichika.

-Peu importe, c'est vraiment pas grave! glapit Grimmjow, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Bon dieu, Stark, comment peux-tu écouter ça?

-Je suis immunisé, dit le brun d'une voix trainante.

-Ha!"

Décidant que faire la sourde oreille était certainement la meilleure solution, Grimmjow laissa ses yeux errer dans le reste de la pièce. Il remarqua Yammy riant à gorge déployée à l'entrée avec son père et celui d'Ichigo tandis qu'il remplaçait la corde de velours. Le bleuté se demanda brièvement de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler avant de continuer à parcourir l'endroit.

Shuuhei Hisagi mixait sur les platines avec une grâce certaine. Lorsqu'il avait questionné le jeune brun au tatouage 69 sur la joue gauche, il avait instantanément su qu'il le voulait comme DJ. Shuuhei était plutôt calme et mystérieux mais il était spécialiste dans toutes les musiques préférées de Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, une chanson populaire américaine sortait des haut-parleurs.

_Blame it on the Goose, got ya feelin' loose_

_Blame it on the 'Tron, got ya in the zone_

_Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henny_

_Blame it on the Blue Top, got ya feelin' dizzy_

_Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-alcohol_

Soudain, Ichigo s'appuya contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Tu veux danser avec moi Grimm? demanda-t-il innocemment. Grimmjow pâlit. _Danser? Ici? Il n'en était pas question!_

Le regard d'Ichigo en remarquant son hésitation le fit arrêter ses pensées. Grimmjow n'avait pas été préparé pour la déception qui brillait dans les yeux séduisants du rouquin éméché._ Meeeeeeeeeeeerde._

-D'accord", grommela-t-il.

Ichigo sourit faisant fondre par la même occasion le cœur de Grimmjow. Il attrapa la main du bleuté et le dirigea sans ménagement devant la piste de danse.

"Ah, merde alors! La fraise et toi allez vraiment danser? cria Nnoitra, trop perspicace pour quelqu'un censé être complètement saoul. De plus la question rhétorique avait attiré l'attention sur eux. _Gros trou du cul._

-WOW! ajouta Shinji un peu trop fort. Tous les regards étaient officiellement sur eux désormais. Il ne danse jamais alors bouge le Ichi!"

_Il les haïssait. Tous jusqu'au dernier._ Ce n'était pas que Grimmjow ne _pouvait_ pas danser, il était plutôt bon pour ça ; il ne pensait juste pas qu'il devrait faire ça dès l'ouverture du club. Personne ne savait qu'il passait son temps libre à écouter de la musique américaine, le rap, hip-hop, r&b. Plusieurs d'entre eux clamaient que ce n'était pas de la "vraie" musique, mais lui aimait le battement sourd mélangé avec le tempo de la batterie créant un certaine énergie brute qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire.

_Et maintenant, ses amis doutaient de lui et tout ça parce qu'il préférait ne pas danser en public._ Pinçant ses lèvres, il jeta un regard noir au groupe qui le fixait depuis le bar. Une fois que Shuuhei eut changé la piste, la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée par Grimmjow dans la soirée fut rapidement dissipée pendant que l'adrénaline montait.

_On mah mama, on mah hood_

_I look fly, I look good_

_Touch mah swag, wish you could_

_I look fly, I look good_

_I look good, I look good_

_I look good, I look good_

C'était une de ses chansons préférées. C'était une musique surtout connu dans les clubs clandestins d'Amérique. Il eut un sourire narquois et, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, Grimmjow conduit Ichigo sur la piste de danse, où ses amis pourront facilement être témoins de la mort du mythe "Grimmjow ne peut pas danser".

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que la musique envahisse complètement sa conscience tandis que son corps se mouvait comme s'il avait une volonté propre. Il attrapa la main d 'Ichigo, tournant le plus petit. Il se pressa alors contre son dos. Gardant une main sur les hanches du rouquin, il entrelaça les doigts de sa main libre avec celle d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow dansait parfaitement bien, dirigeant Ichigo en un mouvement constant et quasiment sexuel pendant que ses hanches poussaient vers l'avant subtilement, laissant son petit-ami sans souffle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche fut l'érection croissant dans son jean. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, une goutte de sueur se formant près de son sourcil. Il continua cependant à pousser vers l'avant, utilisant sa main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche d'Ichigo pour presser l'abdomen du rouquin et les rapprocher.

_Bon sang, il était excité comme jamais._

Grimmjow sentit son corps frissonner quand son excitation se colla contre le postérieur du rouquin. _Putain. ._ Son souffle se réduisit en halètements lorsque Ichigo commença à s'éloigner pour ensuite se prêter au jeu du mouvement commencer par le bleuté.

_C'était une sorte de fausse pénétration._ Le cœur de Grimmjow battait à une vitesse folle. _C'était en train de devenir dangereux, son sexe menaçait d'éclater dans son pantalon._

Soudain, Ichigo se raidit et s'éloigna de lui, criant furieusement. Grimmjow se sentit momentanément soulagé de la distraction jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de qui elle provenait. Halibel était là, un verre vide à la main. Après s'être placé aux côtés d'Ichigo,Grimmjow étrécit ses yeux.

_Connasse._

"C'est quoi ton putain de problème? hurla Ichigo par dessus la musique en désignant son haut tâché par la blonde.

-Grimmjow, tu vas te réveiller maintenant? C'est embarrassant! Tu n'es pas comme cette tapette! dit Halibel en désignant Ichigo.

Grimmjow sentit la colère le consumer rapidement. Il serra les dents. _Il n'avait jamais été bon pour contenir sa rage et cette femme le faisait royalement chier là._

-Hal, je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois alors écoute-moi bien. Je suis avec Ichigo. On est ensemble. Si ça fait de moi une tapette alors je le serais. Je l'ai déjà accepté, c'est maintenant à ton tour de le faire. Et puis, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans ma vie, tu te rappelles? T'es partie sans un regard alors ne pense pas que tu peux me dicter quelque chose! Grimmjow s'arrêta pour respirer pendant que Halibel fulminait, ses yeux verts étaient hostiles.

Sans crier gare, elle s'approcha et gifla violemment Ichigo.

-REGARDE CE QUE T'AS FAIT DE LUI! cria-t-elle.

Grimmjow ne frappait les femmes mais quand Halibel avait porté la main sur son Ichigo à cause de l'idée qu'il n'était pas gay, il vit rouge. Toutefois, avant même que Grimmjow eût bougé, des bras forts l'enveloppa de derrière, l'immobilisant complètement.

"Jeune femme, il est clair que vous vous êtes rendu indésirable, je suggère donc que vous partiez. Maintenant, annonça son père de sa voix profonde.

Grimmjow déglutit et respira lentement avant de se mettre à parler.

-Papa, ça va, dit-il plus calme que ce qu'il était au fond avant que son père ne le libère.

Il était encore énervé mais il ne voulait se fixer que sur Ichigo maintenant. Hirako avait dû venir au même moment que son père vu qu'il luttait désormais pour garder Ichigo en place. Le rouquin se tordait dans les bras du blond, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rageurs. Finalement, il se figea et regarda dédaigneusement Halibel.

"Tu n'es qu'une conne! Est-ce que tu réalise à quel point tu as l'air stupide? Grimmjow est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions! Tu ne peux pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas! T'as de la chance, je suis un homme mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais botté le cul! Shinji, lâche moi, ajouta-t-il en grommelant.

-Non, Ichi, t'as besoin de te calmer, répondit le blond nerveux.

-J'ai dit que je n'allais pas la frapper!

-Hirako, c'est bon, tu peux le laisser, et toi, dégage, dit-il à Halibel.

-T'as perdu la tête, dit Halibel puis elle se fit escorter vers la sortie par son père et Yami.

-Tu vas bien, Ichi? demanda le bleuté en passant ses bras autours des épaules d'Ichigo.

-Elle m'a fait chier mais je vais bien. Quoique ma chemise est ruinée maintenant...répondit le rouquin en regardant la large tâche étalée sur le devant de son haut.

-Je dois avoir quelque chose de rechange dans mon bureau.

-Merci, Grimm.

-Ichi, où est allé ton père? demanda Grimmjow avec curiosité.

-Il est parti. Il voulait rejoindre mes sœurs.

-Ah.

-Dites, sur un autre ton...est-ce que je peux dire...PUTAIN DE MERDE, GRIMMJOW! cria Shinji en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Comment as-tu pu ne rien nous dire sur la façon dont tu dansais!?

-C'était pas vos affaires, grommela Grimmjow. Ses amis n'auraient pas dû le savoir, il aurait préféré garder ça pour lui.

-Mais t'étais vraiment bon! continua le blond en se trémoussant avec excitation.

-C'était rien. Hey, Hirako, c'est quoi ton problème? T'as envie de pisser ou quoi?

Hirako rougit, grimaçant avant de hocher la tête, puis partit aux toilettes. Grimmjow secoua la tête. _Quelque chose n'allait plus chez ce gars. Honnêtement il ne voyait pas comment Stark avait survécu aussi longtemps à sa relation avec le blond._ Il regarda Ichigo.

-Viens, je t'emmène dans mon bureau.

-Ouais, il va t'amener dans son bureau et tout ira mieux! ajouta Nnoitra faisant rougir Ichigo et Grimmjow pendant que son groupe d'amis riait chaleureusement. _Ah...Les remarques toujours aussi sarcastiques du Bandana..._

Grimmjow conduit Ichigo à l'arrière du club avant de monter les escaliers. En haut se tenaient deux imposantes portes en bois. Grimmjow les ouvrit en passant une carte argentée et, une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma.

Il alla directement dans sa salle d'eau privée et en ressortit avec un T-Shirt bleu sombre portant le nom du club. Il le tendit à Ichigo et s'appuya contre son bureau, attendant que le rouquin le mette.

Il regarda avec amusement le visage d'Ichigo prendre une teinte rose pendant qu'il enlevait sa chemise. Toutefois, l'amusement se changea rapidement en lubricité quand son regard se posa sur la peau tannée du jeune homme.

Il avala difficilement et compta à rebours. Grimmjow ne s'était pas attendu à être allumé aussi vite en voyant le corps d'un autre homme. _Mais c'est ce qui se passait, non? Ichigo n'était pas un simple homme. C'était le seul. Le seul que Grimmjow avait trouvé attirant, le seul qu'il avait désiré, embrassé et le seul avec qui il voulait rester._

Bien qu'il désirait Ichigo, il ne voulait pas lui courir après ce soir comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Ils avaient tous les deux plus d'alcool dans le sang qu'il n'était permit et il ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit réduite à de la débauche sous ivresse. Grimmjow sourit. _Il ne pensait pas qu'embrasser par contre serait mauvais._

Avant qu'Ichigo n'aie la chance d'enfiler le T-Shirt, le bleuté se pressa contre son dos et frotta légèrement ses mains contre le ventre su rouquin, pour ensuite les diriger sur ses hanches étroites. Grimmjow sentit Ichigo prendre son souffle mais après quelques secondes, le rouquin se relaxa et appuya son dos contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le jeune homme.

Grimmjow embrassa sa nuque et mordilla son oreille droite.

-J'apprécie la vue, murmura-t-il.

Ichigo se retourna dans ses bras, le regardant avant de sourire de travers.

-Grimm, tu es saoul? chuchota-t-il.

Grimmjow resta bouche bée. Un autre homme aurait probablement été offensé, mais lui, il ne pouvait qu'en rire.

-Ichi, je suis blessé là, renifla-t-il tragiquement. Ichigo enroula ses bras autours de la nuque du bleuté, et embrassa le creux en-dessous de sa pomme d'Adam.

-Ah ouais? répondit-il d'une voix séductrice et répandant ainsi une chaleur dans l'estomac de son petit ami.

-Ouais, vraiment blessé.

Il tira le rouquin plus près et pencha la tête, frottant leur nez ensemble. Ichigo rit et joua avec les cheveux de Grimmjow.

-Aww, viens ici et laisse moi rendre les choses meilleures, murmura le rouquin avant d'appuyer sur la nuque du bleuté et de presser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

_Pourquooooooooooi avait-il pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'embrasser?_

En peu de temps, Grimmjow avait fini par explorer la bouche de son compagnon avec une certaine agressivité, cherchant sa jumelle pour une danse envoutante et complexe. Il était si absorbé par leur baiser qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avait bougé jusqu'à ce que ses fesses entrent en collision avec le bureau mais même cela ne les fit pas arrêter leur affaires.

_Par tous les saints, Ichigo faisait de tels bruits..._

Des petits gémissements, des sons silencieux, et des doux geignements provenait du rouquin et cela rendait Grimmjow proche de la folie. Ses mains ne voulaient...ne _pouvaient_ pas rester immobiles. Elles parcouraient le dos d'Ichigo, l'approchant encore plus près alors que lui restait contre le bureau. Il ouvrit ses jambes et Ichigo se plaça entre elles comme si cela avait été fait exprès pour ça.

Sans avertissement, Ichigo devint agressif, il rompit le baiser et lécha sa mâchoire puis son cou. Grimmjow ne pouvait plus respirer et le rouquin prit d'assaut sa clavicule avec sa langue chaude.

-I-Ichi-"

Sa voix mourut complètement alors qu'il hoqueta de surprise. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Ichigo était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, mais il y prit attention quand des doigts pincèrent son téton droit pendant que le rouquin suçait le gauche.

"Bon...Bon sang"

_Chaud. Il avait si chaud_. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, comme si quelqu'un l'avait attaché et le faisait rôtir. Grimmjow ne pouvait même plus réfléchir puisque tout son sang était actuellement dans son aine. Ses mamelons n'avaient jamais été sucés auparavant et il appréciait beaucoup.

Grimmjow pensait aussi qu'aller plus loin avec Ichigo serait bizarre mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était assez surprenant quoique très plaisant.

Tout son corps frémissait et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant vu qu'Ichigo l'embrassait sur le torse, lui laissant une agréable sensation de chaleur. _Merde. Il devait l'arrêter avant que les choses ne deviennent trop..._

"ICHI!" glapit-il. Tout ce que le rouquin lui répondit fut un sourire tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture. Le jeune homme avait pris l'érection de Grimmjow en main à travers son jean et ce dernier pensa à ce moment qu'il allait mourir.

_Ichigo. Touchait. Sa virilité._

Grimmjow grogna alors qu'Ichigo débouclait sa ceinture, défaisait son bouton et ouvrait la fermeture éclair de son jean. Il savait qu'il était supposé faire _quelque chose_ mais son esprit était hors service. Ichigo était désormais en contact avec son excitation douloureuse et la libéra de son boxer.

"I-Ichigo, Je...Je-

Les mots lui manquèrent mais il arriva à saisir une poignée des cheveux roux et les tira doucement. Les yeux marrons le regardèrent presque suppliant.

-Grimm, laisse moi faire ça pour toi, d'accord? Je veux le faire, ajouta-t-il en enroulant de ses doigts la base du membre dressé.

_Il était sans voix. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? N'importe quel mâle sain d'esprit ne refuserait jamais une fellation gratuite mais il ne voulait pas dégrader leur première fois considérant qu'ils avaient tous les deux bu._ Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à prononcer ses mots.

-I-Ichi, je ne veux juste pas-

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas saoul, Grimmjow, je sais ce que je fais et je sais ce que je veux. Là, maintenant, je veux sucer mon petit ami. Est-ce trop demandé?"

_En plus d'être la phrase la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie entière, si Ichigo le voulait tellement, qui serait-il pour dire "non"?_

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ichigo passa sa langue autour de sa verge, puis, doucement, il en taquina la fente.

_Les mots se sont envolés. Seuls les sons semblaient marchés à ce moment, et même ces derniers étaient rapides? Grimmjow mordait son poing pendant que ses orteils se recroquevillaient et que le sang remontait. C'était sa première fellation et c'était impeccable. Ichigo appliquait la parfaite pression pendant qu'il..._

_Ichigo le suçait._

Grimmjow croisa le regard brun envahi de luxure. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo se masturbait pendant qu'il continuait à le sucer. Grimmjow vint tellement vite qu'il eut l'impression que son sexe se déchirait.

"OH PUTAIN! cria-t-il, ses orteils étaient tellement recourbés qu'il eut une crampe.

Ichigo se contenta de sourire, et avala la semence avant de se lécher les lèvres et de se redresser. Grimmjow remarqua que le rouquin avait agrippé le T-Shirt sale à son aine, puis l'avait utilisé pour se nettoyer._ Merde, il était parti tellement loin dans son plaisir qu'il avait manqué l'orgasme d'Ichigo._

Grimmjow se sentait faible. Il transpirait, tremblait et sa respiration était erratique. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. S'il le faisait, ses jambes n'allait pas le supporter.

"Tu vas bien? demanda Ichigo innocemment.

-Non, je ne peux pas bouger."

Ichigo ricana et aida Grimmjow à se rhabiller, il boutonna sa chemise puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Grimmjow savait qu'il avait passé un cap qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé dans le temps. Il saisit le menton d'Ichigo et l'embrassa sur la bouche en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur.

Une fois encore, il cru être dégouté mais non, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

"Ichigo, tu-

-GRIMMJOW! ON VA FERMER! cria son père depuis l'autre côté des double portes.

-Ouais! On parlera plus tard, okay? rajouta-t-il en regardant Ichigo.

-Imbécile, il n'y a rien à dire. Allez, viens, répondit Ichigo après avoir mis le T-Shirt du club.

Il se dirigea vers les portes. Grimmjow le suivit. Alors qu'il éteignait les lumières et fermait son bureau, il pensa à quel point il aurait dû être embarrassé après avoir été aussi intime avec le jeune homme, mais au lieu de cela il ne pouvait se focaliser que sur le fait qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Grande ouverture de Las Noches_

_Aout 2008_

_Trois heures avant_

_"Alors, Isshin, Grimmjow m'a raconté le passé d'Ichigo. Ça a été difficile, hein? demanda Alric. _

_Isshin acquiesça sobrement._

_-Oui, mais c'est un garçon fort. Plus fort que je ne pouvais espérer._

_-Je suis sûr que ça aide d'avoir un famille compréhensive. J'essaye d'être aussi ouvert d'esprit que possible avec Grimmjow et il le sait. Dites moi, quand avez vous su qu'Ichigo était gay?_

_Isshin avala le reste de sa boisson avant de le reposer sur le bar._

_-Eh bien, voyons voir...commença Isshin, ça ne s'est pas passé il y a si longtemps. Je dirais pendant sa troisième année de lycée, il est venu me voir et m'a tout dit._

_-Tout?_

_-Mmmh. Je, euh, l'avait menacé parce qu'il revenait tout le temps à la maison blessé. Naturellement, je me suis inquiété. Et lui qui me disait que ce n'était rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les enfants pensent que leurs parents sont lourds! s'exaspéra le vieux Kurosaki et Alric ricana._

_-Je suis entièrement d'accord. Continuez, l'exhorta-t-il._

_-Après, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il me parle, il m'a dit qu'il avait été battu par un groupe qui ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il était...parce qu'il était gay. J'étais furieux! Je lui ai demandé qui était dans ce groupe mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour relier les bouts cependant._

_-Comment avez vous compris? demanda Alric, curieux. Il n'en aurait surement pas été capable lui. Grimmjow gardait très précieusement les choses en lui quand il ne voulait pas en parler._

_-Ichigo avait un meilleur ami qui s'appelait Renji. Ces deux-là faisait tout ensemble, une véritable exemple pour le mot inséparables. Autour du moment où Ichigo était battu, j'ai réalisé que Renji avait arrêté de venir._

_Eh bien. Alric alluma son cigare. Grimmjow lui avait dit que les personnes qui avait tabassé le rouquin étaient ses propres amis mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient été aussi proches. Quel merdier._

_-Alors, vous saviez aussi que mon fils était celui que désirait Ichigo?_

_Il devait savoir._

_-Oh-ho, oui. Il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet, j'ai dû m'en rendre compte seul encore une fois. J'ai eu une petite aide de son ami Shinji mais sa façon de regarder Grimmjow était évidente. D'abord, je n'y avais pas fait attention mais quand Ichigo jette son manga préféré pour regarder votre fils passer dans la rue où on habite, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je suis allé chez Shinji puisqu'Ichigo ignorait mes questions et il m'a dit que Grimmjow avait été celui qui avait fait réaliser à Ichigo qu'il aimait les hommes, dit Isshin, regardant Alric du coin de l'œil._

_-Vraiment? Grimmjow ne m'avait pas dit ça, s'exaspéra-t-il, mais comment mon fils n'a-t-il pas pu voir ça?_

_-Grimmjow était hétéro, sans mentionner qu'Ichigo était plus jeune et pas dans la même classe que lui. Ils se rencontraient qu'occasionnellement._

_-Dieu, quel abruti. Quand il est venu me dire qu'il sortait avec un gars, j'admets avoir été surpris seulement à cause d'une conversation qu'on avait eu par le passé. Quelques années avant, je lui avais demandé s'il était gay vu que tous ses amis l'étaient et il m'avait répondu négativement. Je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis. Enfin, il sont heureux ensembles, ça c 'est sûr._

_Isshin et lui regardèrent vers l'autre côté du bar, là où leur fils s'étaient assis, Grimmjow passait parfois son bras autours de la taille d'Ichigo et ce dernier le regardait avec adoration._

_-Oui. Ichigo sourit bien plus depuis qu'il est avec Grimmjow. Je suis heureux s'il est heureux. C'est un vrai soulagement de ne plus le voir en pleine dépression._

_-Faites que ça reste ainsi alors._

_-Oui."_

_Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent et les deux hommes en burent le contenu._

XOXOXOXO

_Ville de Karakura_

_Août 2008_

"T'es sûr que tu peux conduire? demanda sceptiquement Ichigo en fixant Grimmjow.

-C'est bon, Ichi, je vais bien, répondit le bleuté en étouffant un bâillement. T'es pas fatigué? Moi si.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais. Sois prudent, ok?

Grimmjow sourit et embrassa la nuque du rouquin avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Ichi?

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive encore, le taquina-t-il.

-Encore? Qu'est-ce que ce "encore" vient faire ici?

-Eh bien Grimmjow, la vérité est qu'en fait...Je ne me sers de toi que pour le sexe, chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur. Grimmjow ricana et secoua la tête.

-Crétin. Même si c'était vrai, tu serais quand même coincé avec moi. Maintenant va au lit. Je t'appellerais quand je serais rentré, ça te va?

-D'accord. T'as intérêt à appeler!

-Oui, chéri, répondit Grimmjow sarcastiquement alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

-T'as intérêt!"

Grimmjow sourit et démarra. Ichigo, quant à lui, se dirigea vers son appartement et l'ascenseur.

Même si l'ex de Grimmjow avait tenté de ruiner la soirée en l'aspergeant d'alcool, elle avait échoué pitoyablement car cette soirée avait été la seconde meilleure soirée de sa vie. Son esprit était encore en train de repasser les moments dans le bureau de Grimmjow. Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'aller aussi loin avec son petit ami mais il était presque la luxure personnalisé et ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec l'alcool.

_Il voulait encore plus Grimmjow maintenant._

Ichigo voulait faire toutes les choses sexy auxquelles il pouvait penser à son amant. La danse, le baiser, et puis...ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau, tout ça le projetait dans l'avenir et il pensa à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en coulissant et Ichigo s'y engouffra, essayant de repousser ses pensées et ses désirs. La montée fut silencieuse et étonnement courte et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Ichigo se dépêcha de rejoindre son appartement, pressé de se doucher et de retrouver son lit. Quatre heurs et demi du matin. Il était vraiment épuisé.

Il déverrouilla sa porte, entra puis referma derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, il fut poussé violemment contre sa porte, le côté gauche de son visage s'y écrasant. Ses bras furent croisé dans son dos et son attaquant le pressa étroitement contre la porte rendant tout mouvement impossible.

"Où es ton garde du corps maintenant, Strawberry?"

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son asseyant.

Renji.

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Salut, ça doit faire longtemps il me semble non? Bref, je ne suis pas hors circuit (la preuve, j'ai traduit un long chapitre!). Je dois dire que certains passages n'existent plus alors qu'ils étaient présents dans la fic originale (ce ne sont pas des passages important c'est juste que j'ai trouvé que ça faisait énormément de répétitions).

Voilà, à plus:)


End file.
